Mädchen der MACHT
by DSR
Summary: Eine neue Schüllerin in Hogwarts. Wie kann sie mit den Herausforderungen umgehen und wo werden die schönen Schatten der Liebe leuchten?
1. Eine neue Hose

Eine neue Hose

Callista-Räwen-Shado-Samantha Mavlor-Snap war eine hüpsche Mädchen, sehr hüpsch sogar. Sie hatte blau-schwarze Haare und war ziemlich schlang und hatte voll die gute Figur. Und sie hatte ein grünes Auge unt ein blauhes. Sie trug ein hottes Top wie Miley Cyrus und super-enge Jeans. Sie wohnte in Deutschland in Stuggi-City und war nicht nur die schönste sondern auch die schalaueste da. Aber keine Streberin (A/N: Ich hasse Streber iwi voll. Die dissen wir in der Schule immer. Ihr auch?) Alle mochten sie, außa ihren Pflege-Ellies. Ihre echten Ellies waren schon früh gesterbt und da ist sie bei den Pflege-Ellies aufgewaxen, die voll fies waren. Ihr Pflege-Daddy hatte sie oft verschlagen und sie hatte auch keine eiegen Zimmer sondern musste in Schrank wohnen. (A/N: Ich weiß, ist voll wie bei Harry, aba die Geschichte wird echt supi!) Sie war eine Zaubererin wie ihre echten Ellies, aba ihre Pflege-Ellies hatten den Brief von Hogwatz versteckt und als sie dann 15 war hatte Dumbledorr sie pehsönlich abgeholt. Er sagte ihr, das ihre echten Ellies von dem böse Zauberer Volldermord ermordet worden waren und berühmte Zauberern gewesen waren. Außadem gapp er ihr Nachhilfe und bald konnte sie schon voll gut zaubern, weil sie voll schlau war. Er schenkt ihr eine Zeitumkehrer, damit sie noch mehr üben konnte und gab ihr außerdem Geschenke von ihren echten gab ihr eine Kiste und eine lange Paket und eine kleine Kästchen. Das war weil es war ihr Geburststag am 08. August Er sagte: „In die Kasten ist eine Phoenix von deinem Dad. Er heißt D'schastien B'ie'ba. Und in die lange Paket ist eine Besen. Den neuen Neo-Feuerblitz 2001. Das ist der beste Besen wo gibt." „Und was ist in die kleine Kästcchen?"; fragte ich. Er sagte: „mach halt auf!". Ich amchte auf und drin war eine kleine goldene Ring mit Platin und Silber und Edlesteinen. Es war ein Zettel dran wo draufstand: „Gebrauche ihn kluk!" Ich sagte: „Wow, voll schöN!" Dumbletor sagte: „Mit diese Ring kannst du dich in ein Veela verwandeln, den kahn nur benutzen wenn man Veela-Blut hat, weil dein Mam war ein Halp-Veela.. Voll praktich. Und die Delfin von deine Mum ist schon in Hogwarst." Dann ging Dumbledore noch mit mir in die Winkelgasse und ich kriegte Zauberstab und Bücher und so. (A/N: Kennt ihr ja alles, muss ich nicht so ausführlich schreiben) Dann bringt Dumbledor sie pehsönlich mit Apporeiren nach Hogwarts und sie war die älteste neue Shcülerin und sollte in eine Klasse kommen mit Harry und seien Freunde (A/N: aba das wusste sie nicht, weil sie kannte Harry ja noch nicht). Es war Essen in die großße Halle, aber sie konnte nur ganz wenig von die Essen nehmen, weil sie war Vegenieanerin. Aber bevor sie zu de Essen kamm sagte Dumbeidor: „Weil Volöldermord zurück ge kommen ist habe ich gesaagt wir müssen bald gegen in kämpfen und darum gibt es eine neue House in Hogwarts. Nur für die besten, und stärksten und hüpschesten. Und diese Haus heißt wie ich: Dumblidorr. Und darum setzen jetzt alle noch mal die Hutt auf. Unt die krigen Sonderrunterricht ebi mir und der neue Hausgeit ist Merlin. Außadem müszen die Schüller von Dumpledore keine Schuluniform trahgen, sondern können anßiehn wie sie wolle." Das fand Callista-Shado-Räwen-Samantha supi, weil sie die Mulla-Klamotten voll scheiße fant und sie so irre hotte Topse und Kleidern und Röcken anßiehen konnte.

Zuerst setzen die Hafflepaffs den Hut auf, aba von denen kam keiner nach Dumbletor, weil die sind voll dumm (A/N: Ich hasse die Hafflepaffs. Die sind scheiße… Ihr auch) und von den Revenklos kamm nur ein Boy dahin, aber der ist nicht mehr so wichtik und Cho Chang. Außerdem kamen Hairy und Herminni (aba nicht Ron!, der ist dumm!) und Dracon Mavlor und Blaihse Zabinni und Ginni undnoch ein paar nach Damplidorr. Weil Räwen so bescheiden war, setze ich den Hut als letzte auf und er riff sofort: „Damblidor!"

Dann sagte Dumbedore noch: „unsere neue Lehrer für Pflege magsichen Geschöpfe kennt ihr schon. Er ist eine magsiche Geschöpf und ist Professor Herr Lupin. Weil Hagrit ist kein Lehrer mehr, weil war voll schlecht und hässlich.". Die Leute am Stylerin-Table buhten voll, als Dumblidor auf eine ziemlich abgefuckt aussehen Mann zeigte, wo neben einem ziemlioch stylischen Lehrer in schwarze Umhang sass. Dann zeiget Damblidorr noch auf eine Frau, die hatte auch ganz schicke Sachen an. Und hüpsch war sie auch, zeimlich sogar. Obwohl sie war etwas blass. „Das ist Marina Malvor. Wir haben sie aus die Velies von die Dunkle Lord gerettte, wir dsachten sie wärre schon tot und sie ist di neue VGDDK-Lehrer und die echte Mutter von Räwen-Shadow unsere neue Shcülerin und die Tante von Dracon Mavlor."

Bald geht weita. Bitte, bitte Kommis!


	2. In Dumpledor

DAAAAANKE FÜR DIE KOMMIS! *KNDL* *HEAGDLLL!*

+irm63: Was iss parodie? Hatten wir noch nikt in Deitsch. Ich weis das ich probleme mit Schreibung hab, aba ich kriek bald Betaa!

+Ewjena: Versteh ich nicht. Magsst du mein Story? Ist padorie das gleiche wie Parodyy?

+attack09: Supi, schreipst du auch? Aba dein Kommi is voll schwär zu verstenn, kannst du bessere Deutsch schreiben? Oder bisst du Ausländer!?

+rabelkrehe: Ich bin nich gutt in dEutsch, aba meien ABF macht balt BetTTA, aba die iss grad krank, aba die ist voll gut in Deutsch und hatte in letzte Arrbeit 3+! Gefählt dir mein StoRy?

Bevor Sie iN ihre neue house gingen sagte Dumblidorr noch das die neue Vertrauensschühler von Dumblidorr Hermiene und Dracon sint und auch bald eine Quietitsch-tEam gebildet werden muss. Da so wenige Schüller in Dumpledore waren mussten alle in die Qutitsch-tEam außer Hermiene, weil die war voll schöelcht dadrin. Callista Rewän-Shado-Samantha wusste noch gar nciht was Quitisct is und darum fragte sie den hotte blonde Junge: „Du, Dracon, was ist Qititsch?" Er schaute voll endsetzt undsagte: „Du biß eine Malfor-Snap und weißt nciht was die berühmtestete Sportt in Zaubererwelt ist?" Sie sagte: „Ich bin bei voll die stressigen Muggel-Pflege-Eliies groß ge worden. Drakon kuckte sie voll eklig an. Harry sagte; Ich auch. Ich musste in Schrank wohnen". Sie sagte: Ich auch. Voll der hässliche unsytlische Schrank in Keller."

Harry: „Du Armee!"

Ich; „Ja"

Und dann sahen sie sicH an und fanden sich voll schön und anziehent und Drakon war voll sauer.

Harry: du hats voll den lange Name! Aber der ist voll schön!

Ich: Ja, Harald! Aber meine Freunde sagen Calli.-Ray zu mir. Kannst auch machen!

Sie gingen zu de Turm neben die Büro von Dumplidore und kamen dann in die Gemeisnchaftsraum mit den Password „Friendshyp"

Der Gemeinschatzraum war voll schön mit smaragt-blau und safyr-grün und Vorhänge, dann voll platin-gold-silber Candelahber, dann pinke Sofa und schwarz-weise Teppich tief bis zu Knöchel, dann eine gmühtliche Kamin und Schränken in Eberholz voll mit voll kompliziertes BücHern. Mit eine Knall kam eine Damplydor in die Gemeisnchaftsraum apportiert und sagte:

„2ern Zeimmer giebt es in Dumplidore. Zusammen immer Girl und Boy in Zimmer kommen vor. Vertrauensschülöler zusammen in ein Zimmer sind, damit sich alles zusammen find. Also Drakon und Hermeine in Zimmer eins, Hairy kommt in Zeimmer mit callista-Räwen-Shado-Samantha." Ich freuete mich, weil Harry war ziemlich Sweet. Giny kamm mit Blais und Cho mit den Rewenklo-Boy, der aba nicht hot war und so weiter. Dracon zog voll die ecklige Fleppe.

Drakon: „Ein mavlor und eine Schlammblut"?

Drakon tat mir bissi leid, weil diese Herminni hatte voll den Strebernblick drauf und sich schon eine ganze Stapel Büchern geholt. Dann kuckten Harry und ich unsere Zimmer an. es hatte eine große Himmelbett mit rosa Vorhänge und weiche Kissen und Decken mit gold-silber Verzieselungen. In die Zimmer war noch ein Tür die fürhte in ein großen Badezimmer mit Whorlpool und bei Gemeinschaftsraum gab noch eine grosse Bad mit sCwihmm Becken.

Harry: Ich bin voll fertig und geh gleich in Bett.. Du auch?"

Ich ging aba lieber noch mal runter, von oben hörrten wir wie Herminni und Dracon voll StreSS machten und ich dachte Ey, voll die Zieke! Dann sagte ich „Ey, die iss voll die Zieke!" Ginni und Cho Chang lachten und dann hatten wir voll die gute Idee. Wir nahmen die saubere Unform von Herminni aus Wäschepuff und zauberten da überrall „ZIEKE" drauff. Voll lustig.

Dann umarmeten wir Girls uns und sagten gute nacht, weil wir waren schon fertig. Ich ging in meine room und dann in die Bad und zog mich aus. Plötzlich hörrte ich hinter mri ein Geräusch und da sass Harry in Whirlpool. Voll NACKT!

Harry: Calli-Ray, du hast voll die gute Figgur."

Ich: Danke.

Ich hatte keine Schämung, weil ich war stolß auf mein Auseehen und Harry war auch hot und nackend.

Er so: magst reinkommen?"

Ich so: Klar"

Und dann ging ich zu Harry in Whorlpool und das Wasser war warm mit viel Blubber und Blasen alles in pink und rosa und türkkis. Und voll der gute Duft, von Rose und Kräuters. War schon ziemlich hot so neben nem sweeten bOY zu sitzen, aba Hairy war voll locker und ich sagte: Harald, du biss ja voll locker!"

Er so: Ja, frühher war ich shcühtern, aba jetzt nimmer."

Ich : Ja sweet.

Dann giengen wir aus die Wasser und ich fragte Harry ob er mich nach Bad bissi eincremen kann.

Ich: Kannst du mich bissi einkremen, Harald?

Er: Ja, Calli-Ra Üprigens, es ist noch geheym, aber zu Hallerween gibbt es eine Ball, magst mir mirr hingehen?"

Und als er so meine nackte Körper einkremte mit seine männlcihe Händen war mir voll heiß und weil er hot war dachte ich so: Ja.

Ich so: Ja gerne, harald, aba ich brauche noch n Kleid!

Harald sagte das ich das kaufen kann mit Herminni und Cho Chang und Ginni in Hogsmeat.

Dann giengen wir in unsere Himmelbett und wollten noch bissi kucheln, aba wir hörten immer wie Hermy un dray voll am zieken waren. Harry aba kannte eine Stillheittspruch und sagte: „Stillitatio! Und dann war ruhig und voll romäntik. Aba mehr war noch nicht, aba ich war voll happy weil gleich an erste Tag hatte mich ein Boy gefragt wegen Ball-

Am näxte Tag gabes zum frühstück Cheesborger und Calli-Ray-Samantha-Penelope aß welche, obwohl sie Veggei war, aba cheeseborgre sind halt voll lekker. Dann hatten sie (Also die Dumpledores) auch schon ihre erste Stunde und die war Special-UnterrRicht bei Dumpledore. Er sagte: Zu kämpfen gegen Dämontöre lernen wir heute, dazu Patronüsse ihr müsst zaubern. Wer kann?

Nur Harald und ich meldeten uns. Alle sagten: BOAH!

Dumpeldore: Dann macht mal!

TBC

Voll der spannend Momemt. Was Räwen-Callista-Samantha-Shado wohl für ein Patronuss hat? Spannennd!


	3. Der PatroNuss

YEAKOMMIS! *KNÜDL* *HEAAAAAGDLLL!11*

+irma63: Du mussu um 6 aufsten? Voll krass! Ich imma erst um 7!

+taro: Ja, der hat voll den schwere Name. Verwechsel ich manchimal. Sorry! *kndl*!

+lumo: ich bin nich so die gutte BETAAA, aba ich les glei dein STORY. Ist sicher voll toll. Dange! KNDL HDEGDL!

+lobo: Man! Patronüsse machen doch voll fett Dämontöre fertig. Guggsu 3Film!

+ewjena: Die ist kaine bitch, ey! Die sind nur lokker. Aba Schnabeltier ist supi, das kriget noch jemand. Danke! Könnt mir imma Vorschlägen machen. *knüll*

+sheep: Wo bissu von?

Harry und Calli-Ray giengen vor, um Patronüsse zu zaubern. Calli-Ray trug ein schwarze TopBluse mit tiefen Ausschnitt abgesetzt mit ein pink linie, keine Ärmel sondann Rüschen mit Perlen drean, an Bauch war die Bluse zsammgebunden dann konnte man mein gold Delfin-Piercing in Bauchnabel sehen (und am nachmittag wollt ich den Delfin gucken), dann trug sie eine kurze weiße Rock in hellweis bei hell fast durchsichtig und schwarzen Lackschuhe mit hohe Absatze und voll die süßen pinken Schelife drauf. Alle waren voll froh weil sie nicht die Mulla-Klamohten tragn mussten. Hermiene trug einen voll lamen schwarze RollKRagenPulOver dazu eine langweilig lange dicke Rock und auf den Kopf hatte sie Basken Mütz und sie hatte ein Streberschal und sie trug auch ein Brille obwoll sie kein brauchte aba sie fand das ein Nikki-Brille bessa zu ihr Strebernlook passt. Harald trug ein weites schalbberiges Eminem-Shirt mit aufgeknöpfte Ausschnitt wo man paar sexy Brustharre sehen konnte, dann ein tief sitzend BaggyPants und verwachen chucks-Schuhen. Auf dem Kopf hatte Harry einen HipHopperWollMutze wo an Seite und hinten paar verfilzte Harre rauskammen und er hatte voll die coole neue Brille mit eckige Gläser in OrangenTönung. Dracon war ganz in schwarz mit ein enge schwarze Ledernhose ein schwarze Hemd und schwarze Jackett und schwarze Weste unt schwarze Seidnekrawatte, dazu ein dunkelschwarzen Umhang mit hochgestellte Kragen und auch hochgestält an Schulter und der Umhang war innen dunklesrot. Sein Harre waren weisblond und länger fast bis zu Schulter und hinten gegelt, in sein Mund b litzeten seine EDckzähne. Der Rewänkla-Boy (der iss eigentlich unwichtik, aba den braucht man für ein Quidish-Team) war voll unstylisch und hatte ein Jogging-Oberteil und voll die hässlcihe SchnellFickerHose. Ginni hatte ein lange grpne Kleid mit goldene Ziselungen. Calli-Ray hatte außadem voll den schöne Harrreif auf den Kopf aus silberplatin und etwas höher und lecuhtent bissi wie ein Prinzessin-Krone.

Dann zauberte erst Harry sein Patronuss, weil Calli-Ray ear bescheiden und liess ihn vortreten. Er schwingte sein Stab und dann kamm da voll der schöne weiße Elch raus. Dampledore guggte voll blöd.

Dumpletor: Du hasst doch imma Hirsch gemacht, nix Elch!

Harald: Aba mein character hat sich geäntert. Jetzt hab ich den coolen Elch.

Dann war Calli-Ray dran und da waren alle voll beeindrukkt, denn es kamm in eine weise Wolke ein Vogeltier mit Flügel und lange Schanbel wo gar nicht mehr gapp. Sie hatte eine Archäopteriks (hatten wir heute in Bio…. Voll cool!)

Alle applautierten.

Die anderen mussten auch üben, aba sie krigten nur weise Wolken hin unt noch keyn Tier.

Dumpledorr: 5ß Punkte für Dambledore für Harry und Calli-Ray!

Am Mittag giengen siezu Quiddtch-Plaatz um zu trainieren. Hermiene war nicht dabei, weil sie wollte und konnte kein Qiuddtsch und wollte lieba in die Bib gehen so als Streberin. Calli-Ray musste nicht in die Bib weil sie konnte alles auch ohne lasern und wenn sie doch mal in die Bib mussen würde könnte sie ihre Zeitkehruhr benutzen.

Dann flogen sie auf dem Quiddtsch-Field ein bissi und Calli-Ray war di beste und hatte den besten Besen und darum war sie Sucherin.

Harry: Hey, du bist voll gut. Bessa als ich. Wir machen alle voll fertik! Und ich war der beste Scuher vorher.

Alle: Yea!

Auch Dracon fand ok wenn ich Sucher bin, weil ich war eine Malfor.

Gini, Harry und cho Cang wurden die Jägern, Blais und der Revenklo-Boy die Klatscher und Dracon war voll der gutte Verhüter und wurde der dann auch. Sie waren sicher beste Team in aller Zeiten. Außadem hatten sie ja die besten Spieller von den anderen Teams (Dracon, Harry, Ginni, cho Chang…nur kein von Hafflepaff, aba die waren auch nicht gutt. Der einzig gute bei Hafflepaff war dieser Cedrig-Boy aba der war tot und dann eine GlitzerVampir geworden und GlitzerVampire dürfen nix Hogwarts)

Dann gingen Harry und Calli-Ray in VerteauenschüllerBad da durfte Calli-Ray rein weil sie war Kapitännin geworden, weil sie war die beste. Dann sagten sie „Hallo" zu der Delfinin Alexa und fütterten ein bissi. Dann wollte Calli-Ray mit ihren Delfin schwimmen und ging ins Wasser. Als sie Waser berührte leuchtete den Delfinin und Wasser und alles in allen Farben von Rainbogen und noch mehr. Und plötzlich hatte Calli-Ray ein Fischhwanz und wurde ein süße Meerjungfrau.

Ich: Wowo, ich bin voll die MeerjungFrau!

Harry: Cool

Alexa (delfinin): Ja, das war Kraft wo in die geschlummert ist und jetzt voll den Druchbruch hatte. Wenn du makst kannse dich jetzt in Wasser in ein Meerjungfrau wandeln, das war voll der Zauber von deien Ellies auf mich bis du mich findest.

Die Delfinin Alexa war auch schnell voll die guet Freundin von D'schastien B'ie'ba, denn der Phönikks konnte sprechen und voll schön singen

Dann war der Verwandelungen-UnterricHt dran bi MC-G, die mit ihre unstylische Klamotten vorn stand und sich dann voll schnell in Catze verwandelte und dann widder zurück.

MC-G: Die Schülern von Dumpledore lernnen ein Annimagus zu werden.

Dracon: Wow, dann wird ich Dracche. Passt zu mein Name.

MC-G: Geht nicht. Warum?

Hermiene war schon voll am lossabbeln aba ich meldete mich und dann saggte MC-G.

MC-G: Mist Granger, wir reden nicht rein, sondern Meldeung is was wir machen, ja?

Hermeienw ar voll beleidigt, aba ich war dran.

Ich: Is wie bei Zaubastab der sich Zaubern sucht. Der Tier sucht sich aus, kann man nicht selsbt. So nach Stärke und Klukheit, Character und Schönnheit kriegt man eine Tier.

Dracon: Dann wird ich trozdem Drachen!

Und dann übten und übten sie, aba keiner konnte es, außa Calli-Ray die es in erste Stunde schaffte eone Horn auf Kopf zu kriegen und wieder zurück zu -G: Wow, du schaffst voll das fette Einhorn. Magischen Wesen schaffen nur die stärksten und hüpschesten Zauberern. Du bist krasser wie ich!

Alle appelierten Calli-Ray und fanden sie voll nett und cool und hüpsch, außa Hermiene die war voll fett sauer weil sie nimmer die beste war. Und Calli-Ray konnte das ohne lesen und Strebern sein, weil sie voll die Magie in Blut hatte.

Dracon: Du hast die Magie von Malvor und Snap in dir? Die Malvors sind sowieso supi und Perfessor Herr Snap ist eien der stärkdten.

Ich: Ja, meine Mam ist außerdem Halb-Veela und ich lern sie ja bald kennen und mein echter Vater ist wohl der tote Bruder von Professorn Herrn Snap.

In nächste Folge lernt Calli-Ray ihre Mam kennen. Spannent! Wie sie woll so iss? Aba jetzt Fubi kucken! DEUTSCHLAND YEA! Die sind alle so sweet!


	4. Bei Mam

DANGE! So schnelle KOMMIS! Supi: *FroiFroifroi* Ihr seit TOLL! Wollde heut nimma schrieben, aba hab dann bei FuBi geschreibbn. +

+ irm: häh?

+ewjenna: *knLL* du schreipst voll toll so wie ich auch gern können will. Mir sagen fiele auch ichs chreip voll wie viele neidisch sind!

+lobo: SORRY! *KNDL* *HDL* Wollt nich fiese sein. Wieda gut? Das mit macnihcmal ich und manichmal Calli-Ray mach ich weil unseer deutsch_Lehrea hat gesagt man hat in gute Geschichte verwechselnde Perpesktiewen!

Und dann wars Zeit fürs erßte Treffen von Calli-Ray mit ihre Mam. Sie gingen in Büro und das war ziemlich cool eingerichtet mit Schrönke und Tische in Eberholz und schwarze und silbern Tüchern und urgemütliche Sesseln aus Leder, aba nicht echte Leder, weil sie liepten beide Tiere. Auf den EberHolzTisch hatte Mam voll viele Cupcakes und auch BubbleTea gemacht. (Ich lieeebe BubbleTea. Ihr auch? *kndl*)

Ich: CupCakes und BubbleTEa! Fett Danke, Mam.

Mam: Ja, find ich auch toll, aba Callista-Räwe-Shado-Samantha-Penelope-Caterina Mlavoy-Snap, ich muss dir was saggn. Das ist gar nicht dein volle Name!+Ich: Boah, ich hab noch mehr Namen. Krass.

Mam: Ja, ich muss dir sageN. Du denkst ja deine Dad ist diese Rusalvio Herr Snap, der ist meine Mann und lebt nicht mehr, aba das ist gar nicht dein echte Dad.

Ich: Dann bin ich keine Snap?

Sie: Nein, du hast in deine Bloodconcentration 70 000 000 Magiachlorianer. Das sind mehr als alle Zauberern bisher, sogar mehr als Dumpletor.

Ich: Krass. Das ist voll gutt?

Ich wussste das man Magiachlorianer messen kann die zeigen wie krass magisch man is.

Mam: Du heisst nämlich eigentlich mit Vorname noch Voldemortina und Lord Volldemort ist deine echte Dad.

Ich hatte so voll den fett vollen Schok! Der ultraböse war mein Daddie!

Ich: der Ultraböse is mein Daddy?

Mam: Ja, deswegen war ich in sein Gefänknis, aber Proefesor Herr Snap hat mich diese Sommer gerettet und er (also Volldemrord) hatte mcih gefangen um an dich ranzukommen. Weil du bist die einzigste wo ihn besiegen kannst. Die ganze Sache mit Harald ist nur voll der Fake von Dambledorr um dich zu schutzen. Aba jetzt passen alle auf dich auf und Perfessor Herr Snap und ich sind jetzt eine Paar und er ist deine neue Vaddern. Du kannst auch dad zu im sagen.

Jetzt hatte ich also drei Daddys, eine toto, eien böse und eine war Proefsser Herr Snaap.

Mama: aba da is noch mehr. Weil meine Mam war ja eine Veela und meine Dad eine Mavlor und die sind verwandt mit Rewenklo, aba das is voll geheym und du darfst es drakon erst späöter sagen. Und mein Vaddern ist von Blut von Hufflepaff undGriffendor und von Volldermord hassu den Blut von Stylerin. Und weil die Veeal war dieKuhsiene von Dambledorr hast du auch Blut von Dambledor, darum hast du Blut von allen Gründern von alle Häusern von Hogwatz und wie du weisst…

Natürlich wusste ich, ich konnte ja alles von Geschichte Zauberei weil ich hatte Umkehruhr und war auch schon in Vergangenheit um zu gucken

Ich: Ist Dambledor der Nachfahr von Merlin, weil Merlin is Hausgesist von Dambletor.

Sie: Ja, du bist Erbin von Merlin, Dambledor, Ghriffendor, Hafflepaff, Rewenklo, Stylerin und Volldermord.

Ich: Voll krass gut! Außerdem bin ich ein Veela und ein Meerjungfrau!

Mama: Ja, damit bissu auserwählt als kynftige Beherrscherin von Zaubererwelt wenn VOlldemrord voll fertik gemacht worden ist. Von DIR!

Ich nahm auf die krasse Nachricht noch ein CupCake (opwoll ich sonst sehr auf ernÄhrung achte) und ein bubbletEA. Größter Schok war nich die Volldermrod-Sache, sondern dass ich verwandt war mit Huffelpaff, die sind doch dumm und hässlihc und ich bin hüpsch und schlau.

Weil meien Mam auch ein Meerjungfrau war giengen wir zusammen ncoh bissi im GroßenSee schwimmen, wo wir voll schnell schwimmewn und krass tief tauchen konntne noich tiefer als der Kranke und wir nahmen Alexxa (den delfin) mit und hatten voll Spaß. An Meeresgrund sprachen wir mit eikne olle Seeschlange (weil ich kann natürlihc Parsel!)

Ich* ZSSSSHSHHSHHHSC  
(Hey du alte Seeschlange, kämpoftst du mit uns gegen Volldermord?)

Seeschlange: ZSGSSSSSKHSSSSCHSSS! )Ja klar)

Calli-Ray: SHSSHHZZHSSSHS! (Das ist supi. Ich werde allen ind ei Schalcht führen. Sag auch deien Freunde bescheid.

Schlange: ZSGSGSSSSSSSGSHSSSSSGSSSSSSS SSLSSSSSSSSSHHSSSSSS (Dann machen wir krasse Unterwasser-streidMacht.

Ich: ZSHSHSZSHSS (Danke, ich sach dir dann bescheyd)

(DIE eolle Seeeschlanhe hieß üprigens Schlangi!)

Und dann war später und Unterricht bei Mam.

Mam: Für Damblidorr-Schüler lernen wir ganz besonders saachen, nämlich Magie mit ohne Zaubernstab.

Alle wussten dass dass voll schwyrik war, aba Calli-Ray-Voldemortina hatte den schon mit Dambledore geübt und konnte Freistunde machen, aba weil sie brav und flkesig ist blieb sie da und half ihre Mam weil die hatte paar probleme mit Magie mit ohen Zaubastab weil sie war ncoh voll schwach von Gefängnis und darum unterreerichtet Calli-Ray für sie.

Am beßten waren Dracon und leider Streber-Mine (so nennen wir sie) Die war ürpegens zur ersten Stunde voll zu spät weil sie erst wegmachen musste das ZIEKE_Schrifft von ihre Klamotten) Abab Hermeine hat sich vonn bei Calli bedankt, weil die hat ihr lieb wie sie is voll viel beigebracht und Dracon und Herminni konnten am Ende von 1Stunde etwas Licht machen mit ohen Stab. Harry hatte voll Probleme aba dass könnte sie ihm ja abends zeigen im Bett und ohne Stab! Auaßdem wollte sie eh noch mit Harry reden wegen der Volldermord-Sachen und weil er nur Fake isst.

Boah! Wie wird Harry das aufnehmmen? Spannent! Und ich bin voll krass fertik wegen fuBi. War voll klar in Halbzeit und ich dachte ich schreib n Chappi und jetzt voll mist!


	5. Talk mit Harald

Ich LIEEEEBE KOMMIS! HEAAAAGGDDDLLLL! 10000*kndl*

+ powoelfllin wollt dich echt nich moppeln. *knüll* Voll fettes SORRY!Aba deutschland is bessa als Schwedn, außadem haben die Doitschn die süßeren Boys! SCHLAAAAND!

+irm: Parsel, ja. *vollstolzbin*

+nbee: DAAAANGE! *knuddlknl* Aba Zauberern kenne BubletEa betümmt. Könne den ja zaubern. Sonst kann ja Calli-Ray den mit ihr Zeitkehrer lernen!

+AttackeOG: Welche Rudel?

Und dann hatten Sie noch Pflegge magischer Geschöpfen. Darum gingen sie nach draußen, also da wo Afnang von VorbotenWald iss. Und da stand der voll abgefuckte Lehrer in sein dreckige Umhang, schlimma noch wie die Mula-Schulunniformen. Drakon wurde voll aggro und zieterte und schnaupte und Dampf kam aus seine Nase. Er war halt voll sauer.

Ich sah gleich das Lupin voll der Werwolf ist und sagte: „RAWRAROAAARG!" (Das is „hallo du WW. Darf ich den andern saggen das du ein WW bist?" auf werwolfisch)

Lupin: RAWRORRG" (Ja, die wissen eh schon)

LUPIn (dann in normal): Wir lernen diese Jahr Pegasuse und Sphnikse und vorher hab ich noch voll das krasse project für euch wo auch benotet wird.

Dann zog er den Tuch weg und darunter (also unter den Tuch) waren voll die kleinen süßen wuschelkuschelknuddelknüllTi ere in ganz bunt. Und dann lachten und spielten die Teiren und reifen lustike sachen.

Lupin: Dass sind MagickMons, die ahben wir estra für die Dumpletors geholt. Jedes Pärche bekommt eins und muss zsamm drauf achtgebben und kriegt dann ein Note. Wer weiis gscheit üba MagickMons?

Hermeine unt ich meledeten uns und ich kamm dran weil ich hübscher war aba weil sie so bescheiden war liess sie Hermiene zuerrst.

Hermiene: Es gibt voll fiele MagickMons und die sind in verschiedene MagickKlassen eingeteilt und wenn mahn sie gut behandelt und versorgt dann entwickerln sie sich weida.

Drakon: Ey, isch kümmer misch aba nisch um so voll krasse Dreckvieh!

Dann musste sich imma einer von den Pärchen neben den MagickMons aufstellen, so konnten sie aussuchen.

Hermien bekam ein kleine weiße Hippovor wo bissi aussah wie ein kleine Pony und an ihr hochspringte. Gini kriekte ein grüne Schlngochu wo aussah wie ein grüne Schlanke, der Ex-Rewenklo Boy mit de scheiß-SchnellFIckerHOse kriegte voll das dicke braun-häslliche Mistusdings unt Cho war fett sauer. Ich kriegte ein kleine lila-gold-silber-blau-rot Tier mit Flügel und ein spitzSchnauze, voll der sweete kleine Drache wo hiess Drachonda.

Lupin: Eine Drachonda sucht sich nur die stärkesten und hüpschesten und besten aus. 50 Punkte für Dambledorre.

Nach den Abendessen (ich namm nur eine Salatt für mein Figur)

Und dann war Abent und schon spät und Harry sass mit Calli-Ray in den Whorlpool voll beieinandern geKuschelt. Er berürrte sie und sie berürrte in und dann küsste er mich.

Ich: Du Harald, ich muss die mal voll die krasse Sache vertellen.

Harald: Wasn?

Ich: ich hab noch eine Name mehr als Callista-Schadow-Rewan-Samantha-Penellope-Alexa-Virginia Mavlor-Snap.

Harald: Voll der sweete lange name.

Ich: Ja, ich heisse noch Voldemortina.

Harald: Voll der komische Name!

Ich: Ja, das ist meine Name weil der VolldermordLord ist mein echten Daddy!

Harald war voll geshcolt.

Harald: Ich bin voll geschockt. Aba der is böse.

Ich küsste Harry noch fester.

Ich: Ja, aba ich bin ncih böse, Harald, ich bin liep. Und da is noch mehr. Eikentlich ist in meien Blood die Blut von Volldemort, Dambletorre, Griffenor, Rewänkla, Stylerin, Hafflepass und Merlihn! Und darum mucc ich Voldemord fertig machen und werdde dann neue Königin von Zaubererweltr und du biss nur voll der Fake von Damplytor um zu schützen mich.

Harald: Du wärst voll die coole Königin. Ich mein du bist hüpsch und schlau und mächtik und stark und schön und kluk und mutig und bescheiden und hüpsch.

Calli-Ray-Voldemortina: Und es macht dir nix aus dass du nur voll der Fake bist, Harald?

Harry: Nö. Ich bin froh und mach gern auf Opfa um dich dich zu schützen. Außadem kann ich dir getzt helfe!

Ich: Ja, die olle Schlange hilfft auch scho. Ich kann nämlcih auch Parsel.

Harry: Du auch? Dann habben wir ja jetzt zsamm voll die Geheymsprache wenn wir was reden wo nicht alle hören sollen.

Calli-Ray: Yeah. Voll cool.

Dan machten wir noch bissi in Wörlpool rum mit Anfassen und so. Aba Harri war voll müde von den anstrengende Tag mit üben von mit ohn Zaubernstab und so und ging dann mit Drachonda in Bett und den süßen Drache kuschelte sich an mein sweete Gangsta-Harry und alles war voll schön. Ich wollte noch kurz mit mein delfinin in die Schwimmbecken neben den Gemisnchatzraum gehen und ging in die Gemeisnchatzraum und sagte telerpatisch (weil kann ich auch Telefonpathie) zu Alexa das sie dahin kommen sollte.

Dann gieng ich da rein und wollt mich ausziehen aba da hörte ich was und sah Dracon in Wassern wie er mit seine ganz helle-muskulös-männliche Haut und sein lange gegelte weise Haare nackt in Wasser shcwamm, seine rote Augen leuchtete voll sexy und sein Eckzähne blitzten weise und er sah voll hot aus und Alexa mochte in auch. Sie beobachtete in ein bissi. Ich konnt hörren wie er mit meien Delfinin sprach.

Dracon: Ach Delfin, eikentlich möchte ich gern liep sein aba dann verschlägt mich mein Daddy wenn ich nich zu Volldermord geh.

Und er weinte n bissi. Calli-Ray fand ja weinende Boys sweet und Dracon hot, aba sie gieng lieba wieder, weil sie hatte ja Harry, obwohl der nackte Drayco schon schte Supi-HOT war. Sie guggte noch bissi bis sie ALLES von ihm gesehen hatte. Bei Gehen in Bett fragte sie sich wie wohl den süßen Lehrer in den stylische schwatze Umhang mit den lang schwarze Haare nackt aussah und sie grineste. Dabei sah sie aus den AugeneWInkeln auf ein rosa-lila-safyn-Sofa in Gemeineschaftsraum wie Cho und Ginni voll mitenander am rumknutschen warren und der doofe Rewenkla-Boy sie mit offen Mund beobachtete und in sein ShcnellFickerHose rummachete. Calli-Ray fands voll fiese andere Leuts zu beobachten wenn die rummachen oda nackt sind oda so und sie verfluchte in so dass er ganz schnell wegleif und dann lief sie auch in ihrn Himmelbett und kuschelte mit Harry und freeute sich auf die nächste Tag.

TBC

Ich mag Calli-Ray voll. Ihr auch? Meine FreundeInnen saggen, dass sie Calli—Ray auch voll gern in unser Klicke hättn. Und PLZ PLZ KOMMIS! YEAH!


	6. Unterrihct bei Hotti Professer Herr Snap

Danke! IHR SEIT SO TOLLLL! *HEAL*

+ lapizulI: Voll der schönne Name hassu! *KNDLDDD* Calli ist hüpsch unt locker und so und Herr Snap ist halt soooo sexyyyyy! Findes du auch?!

+irm: *KNDDLLL*

+ewenja: Ja, der Rewäncla-Boy iss voll dooof! Ich hasse ihn!

+lumos: Calli liep ich voll und mit Dracon Harald unt Herr Snap sind soooo viele Hottis dabei!

Und dann war auch schon ncäshte Morgen und die schönne Sonne brannte ihren Strahlen auf das steinern Schloss in dem Calli-Ray-Voldemortina sicher in die Armen von ihr Harald schlief der sie sexy festhilet. Dann war Fruhstuck und der hässliche-Ex-Revanclo-Boy hatte gleiches scheiß-Outfitt an wie gestern (orange JoggingBateil und SchnellFickerHose, alles schon voll drekkig), Blais hatte ein tiefdunkelblue elegante Hemd und ein schwarze Hose, darüber hatte er ein Umhang in dunklesgrün mit silbern, sein sexy schwatze Harre hatte er zussmaen gebindet und er hatte ein kleine schwarze Schnurrbart. Harald trug HoltzfällernHemd übern ein sexy weisse FeinGerippteUnterhemd dazu wieder baggy-pants und CowBoyBoots und ein eckige Brille diesmal mit hellblau Tönung und wieda sein colle GangstaMutze. Dracon hatte ein seidige schwarzen Pludenrhose und seeeehr laange LedernStiefel an, dazu ein tiefschwatze Hemd mit schwarzen RüschenchenKragen und Puffärmeln und wieda sein sexy dunkelschwarz Umhang mit rot innen. Hermyne trug ein weiße Bluse mit ohne sexy Ausschnitt und mit Langärmel und ein hochgestellt Kragen, dazu ein lahme laue Krawattä und ein lange Faltenrock. Auf Kopf wieder ihre Strebrnmütze und in Gesicht die Strebernbrille. Ginni hatte ein enges dunkelgrün Top ohne bauchfrei und noname, Cho Chang hatte voll den kurzen Rock (schon bissi wie ne Schlampe) und viel zu tief ausgesncitten lila Top, echt viel zu billig saah sie aus und war die ganße Zeit mit Ginni am RumMachen. Total sexy war aba Calli-Ray: Sie hatte Harre zu ein dicke Zopf geflochten und die Harre waren seidig-glämßend und fest gemacht mit Spange in gold-silber-platin mit viele Edlesteine, sie trug ein hotenge Bluse in hellen rosa die etwas zeigte aba net zu viel, dann hatte sie ein weißen Ledergürtel (aba nicht echtes Leder wegen Tiere wo sie liepte) und dazu voll die ultraenge hellweis Jeans mmit silber Nähte. Sie war so rein wie die Unschult und so hüpsch wie der Frühling, ihre Lächeln war das Strahlen von die SommerSonne, ihre Haut perfekt wie de Schnee in Winter und ihre Harre leuchtete in den Farben von Herpest. Sie hatte voll den schöne Lipgloss ausgewällt und nur bissi deßent Makeup und Eileiner passent zu den verscheiden Augen. Von ihr Aussehen mußten alle sich freuen und lächelen (acuh die wo schlecht geschalffen hatten, aba calli-Ray hatte ja voll schön mit Harald geshclaffen), außa Hermeine die war fett eifasüchtik. Calli Ray isst zun Früühstück ein Scheibe Knäckenbrott und trinkt eine GlasWasser.

Als erstes haben sie dann im dunkle Kerkern Zaubertranke bei den süße Lerrer mit den schwatze Umgang. Und in den Kerker war der süßen Zaubertrankemeister Professer Herr Snap mit seine samtigen schwarze Harren die in wie eine elegante wehend Vorhang ins Gesicht vielen, sie sinnliche Lippen und seine sexy Augen dunkel wie den Meersgrund, der sexy schwatze Umhang zeigte was von sein muskelös-männlich Körper und seine Händen waren samft und weich und sexy. Und er duftete nach Rauch und Kräuters und lecker Ölen und einfacch voll lecker und war so ultrasexy und gut und seine männlich-sanfte Stimme halte durch die rauchige Kerker und liess Calli-Ray ein Gänsehaut bekommen, wie Proefesser Herr Snapy da so hotty und sexy mitten in Kerker stand und den UNteericht anfängt. In sein schöen Kopf und an sein Stirn konnte man seine sexy Klukheit erkennen die mit seine Shcönheit den schattige Kerker in ein leuchtende Ort von Leidenschaft und Errotick verwandelt.

Proefessor Herr SnaP: Hier ist Zaubatränekn und ihr müsset als Hausi-project eine Vielensafttrank brauena, den Rezept is in den Buch. Aba wir machen heut nix Zaubertränke sondan lernen den DreiDunkleFlüche.

Alle warn voll fett geschockt. Aba Calli-Ray hatte ja den DunkelnFlüche shcon mit Dumplydorr geüpt.

StreberMIene: Aba die dunkeln Flüchen sind fett krass verboten!

Herr Snap: Ich weiß, aba Dumplidorr meint ihr braucht die für kämpfen. Wer kann schon?

Dracon und Calli-Ray und Blasi meldeten sich.

Snap: Dann üben wir heut als allerste den IMPERVIUS. Und zwar üben wir an die dümmste Schüler von Klasse. Hässliche Rewänclo-Boy komm nach vorne!

Dann üpten sie den IMPERVIUS an den scheiß-Rewänklo-Boy und machten ihn voll fertik, Dracon und Blasi waren gutt, Calli Ray war voll supi und die andern mittel nur Herminni hatte voll die Probleme weil sie imma zitterte und Angst hatte und so und sie bekam sogar punkte abgezogen aba das hollte Calli-Ray voll lokern wieder rein.

Dann war MItaggeeseen unt es gapp PiZza und Calli-Ray nahm eine Stück mit Mais aba nur wenige Vegane Käse, war aba voll lekka. Beim Essen sagte Dumplidorr.

Damblydor: Viele Schülern nach Dumplidor wollen doch nur stärkste dort können kommen hin,a lso muessen alle wo wollen krasse Duellen kämpfen und den beste in die Duelle kämpft gegen de schwächste von Dmaplidorr und wenn gewinnt, dann kann er nach Dampliudor.

Der Rewänkla-Boy hatte voll fette Panik und kam schnell rauß, dass der dumme Ron nach Damplidorr wollte aba auch andern und an Abend sollte ersten Duellrunde sein. Es wollten voll viele Boys und Girls nach Damplidor und es mussten imma Boy und Girls sein und Calli-Ray dahcte das beste Chacnen die Quidditch-Spiellerin von Grieffendor hatte wo immer mit den Wezly-Zwilling rumgemacht hatte: Angelina Jolie. Wird sicha voll spannned dachte ich.

Ich: Wird sicher voll spannnet!

Harald: Yeah!

Dann sagte Dambledore noch: Außadem is morgen auf Hogwatz Ellie-Tag, da kommen die Ellies und untanehmenw as mit ihren Kids, gehen nach Hogsmeet oder so.

Calli-Ray war voll froh dann kann sie was machen mit ihre schöens chwache Mam und ihrn sexy neue Daddy. Aba Harry war voll traurik und Drkon sah voll fertik aus und weinte vielleicht soggar bissi, was Calli-Ray aba ziemlich hot-sexy fand. Weil sie ja wusste dass Harry keien Ellies mehr hat sagte sie:

Ich: Harald, su kanns ja mit meien Man Professor Herrn Snap und mir rumhänge!

Harry sagte: Yea!

Dann musste ich nach den Esse noch zu Dumplidorr in seine Büro und da waren vol die Supa-Instrumenten und so magsichen Shcncikscnah und er hatte voll den weise Bart.

Dampledor: Morgen zu den Ellie-Tag kommt deine richtige Daddy, also Voldylord. Wir könne nix gegen ihn mache und er auch nix gegen uns weil da ist eien Friendenzaubern über de Gegend, aba vielleicht wird stress. Auf jeden Fall lernsu Volldermord kenne.

Ich hatte schon nen Shock war aba auch voll gespannt auf mein echte Daddy und dakonnt ja nix passiern. Dann kann ja mein Mam mit mein echte Dad und mein sexy neue Daddy und Harald und mir rumhängen.

Ich musste Harald ncoh erzähle das Voldermrod kommt, aba er war voll locke runt sagte

Harald: den kenn ich scho!

Und weil nix passiern konnte warn wir ends gechillt und spielten bissi mit Alexa (die Delfinin) den Phönikks (der auch supi verstand sich mit Dumplidores Phönikks) und den Drachonda und hatten uns in die Arme, aba ich musste auch an sexy rotäugige Draakon denken, weil der hat sicha voll Stress mit seine Ellies!

TBC

Wird voll sapnnent wenn Calli-Ray ihren Daddy Volldemort kennen lernt, oda? *KNDL* PLZ PLZ viele Kommies! Das liepe ich!


	7. Mit den Hotties und Voldy

Geht Schon wieda! *KNDL ALLE MEHR KOMMIES BIDDÄ!

+gest: *KNÜLLLLL* Ich lieeeebe Eis!

+nevjena: Sexy festhalte, wenn man so sexy verkuschelt einschläfft und sich voll kuschelt in Schlaf! Aba den Zaubern hab ich verwechserlt, voll schwierik die Namne!

+nbe: Due wirst diese Chappi lieeeeben! *KNDLKND

+guevara: DAAAAANKE! *HDGDL knüll*

Und dann war auch schon voll spät, also abent. In GroßenHalle war fette Bühne aufgebauht wo sich die Schüler wo nach Dampeltor wollen voll die krassen battles lieffern solle. Der hässlcihen Rewanklo-Boi mit den Scheiß-Klamotten musste andreden und er machte Ron Wezly krass fertig (der is noch dümma wie der Rewänklo-Boy!) und die Hafflepufs durfte gar nicht kämpfen weil die sin ewieso zu hässlich unt zu schlecht) Aba Angekina Joli und Teodor Not kammen dann nach Dampeltore. Sie makten den Revencl-Boy voll krass fertig., aba den bLIeb in Dumpletore weil man braucht da voll das fette Opfa! Angelina Jolli hatte ein darikrotte Hotpänts und ein sexy rot Bikini-Obateil, dazu vol die neue FlipFlops, war aba bei ihr oke und nicht schlampig. Wir wusste gleich: Sie is unsere neue Klatschern und den hässliche Rewänklo-Boi schmeisen wir voll raus aus den Team. Das sagte icha cuh als Kapitenin.

Ich: Den hässliche Rewänklo-Boy schmieße wir raus und Angelina Jolie wird Klatscher!

Alle: Yeah!

An die näxte Tag war den Elli-Tag und Calli ging mit ihrn Mam und Harald und Prefesser Herr Snap in Hogsmiet in den 3Besen. Harald hatte ein ziemlich stzylische schwatze Kaputzenpulli mit Totekopf und kaputze übern sein GanstaMütze und ein große dark Sonnenbrikke. Ein Gürteln voll mit Nietten und ein sexy verbleichte braun Ledernhose und voll neue Nike-Sportschuen. Um Hals hatte harry ein heavy Goldkette wo mit gold Buchtsban war zu lesen Calli-Ray-Voldemortina (hatte Harald extra wegen mich gemacht. So sweeeeet. Ich küsste und knuddel in dafür voll wild!)Professorn Herr Snap hatte wieda sein ultrasweeten voll schwatzen Umhang, wo war so männlic und errotisch und sein Haarre glänzten schwatz wie eine coole neue Handy wo grade aus Verpackung kommt (ich will nen EiFon! Aba meien Eliies wollen mir ekien kaufe! Voll mies!111). Callis Mam hatte ein weise, fast hellweise, Kleid mit viel rosan und ein luftige Rock darüber mit durchsichtik. Calli truk ein hotte pink Ballkleid mit lange geschlitze Bein und voll teifen AusSchnitt und ein schlicht silbern Kette. Den Kleid hatte voll elegant aus dünne platin-Fäden einkravierte Delfine.

Alle trangen eine Butterbier nur Calli hatte ein MUltIVitemienSaft. Dann kamm Voldy rein unt er sah gar nicht so voll scheiße aus wie in die Filme, sondern hatte ein schüchtern blass Gesicht und ein schwacche Lächelen, er trug ein elegant-verfließend schwatze Umhang. Zu Begrüssung gapp er Mam eine Kuss voll auf die Backe und mich und Hrald und Prefessorn Herrn Snap umarmet er zärtliich-samft.

Voldy: Hey, Haralt, voll fett sorry wegen den Ellies von dir, aba das wollt ich nich. Ich bin eokentlich gar net bös, sondann ich steh sonst voll untern den Bösigkeit-FLUch von Lucikuss Malvor. Der gehtt auch ab morgge wieda und dann muss ick wieda voll fies sein opwoll ich das net will.

Harald: Ok, no problem. Dann is Drakons Vaddern voll der Böse?

Voldy: Ja, unt an weihnachte will er den Bösigkeuts-Fluch auf Drakon machen!

Wir waren ganz scgnell geeeint das wir das Böisgkeits-Fluch voll verhinderen müsen.

Ich: Wir müssen Bösigkeits-Flkuch verhindern!

Alle: Yea!

Dann war voll klar das Voldy voll ok is und sexy Preofessoren Herr Snap und ich sakten dass wir Dumbleydorr das voll erzählen wolle.

Voldy: Hey Tochter! Ich muss dich noch was vertellen. Du hasst eine Zwillimngbrudern. Um euch beiden vor den Lucikuss Malvor zu schütze wurdet ihr kurz nach den Geburt getrennt, aba…

Ich: Dracon? Dracon is meine Zwillingbrudern und Lucikuss hat in sich voll krass geschnappet?

Voldy: Dein Intuihzion spiriucht für dich (A/N: Hab ich aus mein 2Lieblingsfilmm nach HP!), aba behalt dein Gefühlle tief in dir, Lucikuss Malvor könnde sich deine Gefühlen zunutze machen.

Aba ich als bald Könegin von Zauberernwelt wollte meine hotte, sexy, erottische, rottäugige süßen hüpsch Zwillingsbrudern mit sein hotte weise Eckenzähne retten.

Voldy-Daddy gab mir dann noch ein Schactel.

Voldy: Da is eine Geschenk für diech, liepe Tochter!

Ich: Wa is?

Voldy: Mach halt auff!

Dann machte ich auf und in die Kieste sass auf Stroh wo da rumlag eine kleien Schlange mit ein Krone aufn Kopf.

Voldy: Da iss eine Baselisk, den heisst Raffizahn. Aber denn mussu voll gutt erzeihen, sons wird ihn fiese.

Der Baselisk war voll süüüüüß! Unt natürlich konnte ich de Baseliesk erziehen.

Ich: SHZGSSSSSHSSSSSSHSSSSSSHSSSS SSSSS! (Raffizann, musst liep sein und erzogen werden, weil du biss voll süss

Baseliesk: SSSSHSSSSSHZZZZZSSS (OK)

Voldy und Harald: SZSSSZSSS SSZ SSSSZ SSSSSZ (Wir helffen)

Dann spielte den Basieleisk bissi in meine hell-blonde Harre und warr voll liep und so und wir mochten ihn ahle.

Und dann an abend wollte wir Dumbebedor die Sache mit Voldy und so erzählen, aba vorher war AbendEssen. Es gapp Pfannekuchen.

Dmabledor: Ich voll das fette anoauncement zu machen habbe! Die Schülern von Dambeletor, weil sint die schalusten unt hüpschesten, machen Klassefahrt in die Alpen! Begleitet sie werrden von Preforssor Herr Snap und MC G! Wird voll cool!

Wir dachten: Wird voll coll! Und feueten uns voll weil würd voll cool werden.

Dann kann ich voll die Zeit verbdinge mit mein sexy Vaddern und wär supi Gelekenheit den Bösogkeit-Fluch bei Hottie-Drakon zu brechen. Auaßdem könnte sexy-Harald mit mir dann voll rummache in den Bergen und in ein frischen See hüppen, voll nackt!

Damblydor: Ihr ein Woche dann seit auf ein total sweete Hütten in eine MaterazzenLager, alle Schülers von Damblydor zusammen zu stärken Gemeisnchafft! Nur den hässlichen Räwenclo-Boy kriegt eine IEnzelZimmer, weil dumm unt hässlich!

(Den hatte üprigens wieda den selbe Scheiß an und seine Ellies waren auch voll dumm und hässlich gewest. Den Ellies von Ginni konnte nicht kommen, weil sie sind so voll krass arm, aba sie machte einfach ganze Zeit mit Cho Chang voll rum. Die Ellies von Cho Chang kaufften Ginni dann ein paar besseren Tops damit sie nimma mit so noname-scheiß muss rumlaufen, aba sie kauften ihr bissi wie ihr Tochter hat. Hermienes Eltern waren nicht da, weil herminni wollte lieber rumstrebern in Biblitek.)

Drakon war fett froh ich sah in seine rote Augen dass er nach den Treffen mit sein Vaddern LucikUss voll geweint hatte und jezzt voll froh war mit uns ein Woche rumzuhängen. Er war so hote und sexy unt opwohl er meine Brudern ist hatte ich voll die Gänsenhaut und fand ihn so HOTTIEmäßig hot errotisch!

Bald is Klassenfarrt! Ich freu mich voll! Ob Calli Ray-Voldemortina woll alle Tieren mit nehmen kann? Spannned! Vergesst net die Kommis!


	8. KlasseFahrt 1

Ihr LIEPEN! Könnt ihr mehr KOmmies schreipen? Bitte bitte *liepkuck* Ihr kriegt auch viele *KNDLZ* dann!

+nbeee: Die KLaassefahrt wird sooo supi, amcht voll Spass zu schreipen und werden auch mehre Chappis. Du wirst lieben. *KNÜLL*

Und dann hatten wir (also hotty Professore Herr Snap und Calli-Ray) an Abent noch Dambeledore erzählt das Voldy eigentlich voll lieb und Lucikuss Malfor böse iss und ein Bösigkeit-FlucH auf Voldy-Daddy gemacht hatte.

Dumpleture wusste des scho und hatte sich das scho vorher gedenkt und wollte ein Plan mache zu retten Voldy.

Dambidorri: Eine Plan wir mache müsse um Lord Voldy vor Lucikuss Mavlor zu retten unt auch deinen hotten Zwillingsbrudern, aba Lucikuss töten is schwer und reicht für Brechung von Fluch net! Giebt bisher keien Massname zu brechen die Fluch, aba Calli-Ray-Voldemorta du bis ja die mächtigsste ZauberinHexe eva und kanns es vielleicht!

Ich war voll sicher das ich des schaffen kann!

Und dann musste wir auch scho packen für den Klassenfahrt. Herminni hatte voll die fett große Koffern aba sie nahm gaaaar keine Klamotten mit nur ihre Büchern, typisch Strebern halt. Calli-Ray verzauberte ihre sexy Tops und hotten Kleiders und knappe BiKiNi so dass in ein kleine elegant Lui Witon-Tascherl passte. Und dann erlaubte Damblidor das Calli ihre Tieren mitnehmen durfte unt alle mussten ihre MagickMons mitnhmen weil die sich entwikkerln wenn ihre Besitzern sich voll gerne mögen und so und das Drachonda von Harald und mir war schon wegen Kuscheln und Küssen größern geworden.

An de nächste Tag machten sie sich nach eine kleien Frühstück (Calli Ray hatte ein kleine VolleKorn-Toast mit Tomate genommen und ein ApfelSchorle gegessen) machten sie sich bereit zu Apoortieren in die Alpen. Calli-Ray trug ein grasgrüne Kleid mit etwas dunkler an die halblange Ärmeln mit SSchlitze und gold-bronze an die schulternfreie stelle und bissi durchsichtig mit Rüschen bei Ausschnitt und um Tallie ein elegante Band in grün mit gold und weiß, dann weise Stöclschuhe und in die schwatzblaue Harre ein ganz schlcihte Harrreif mit ein Diamant dran, die Harre waren gans leicht gewellt und wehten in den Wind und glänzten voll schön in den SonneLicht mit den schwatz und den tiefblau und durch den Diamant wurde ihr Kopf umrahmt von ein Schein in Farben von Regenbogen und sie war so süss dass alle sie voll bewunderend ankuckten.

Harald hatte ein sexy verwaschen schwatze-blaue (wie Callis-Harre nur waren die net verwacehn sondern sexy leuchtent) LangArmShirt mit Paar voll die sexy Rissen und Schnitten drin und ultracoole Symbole drauf und ein freche „FUCK YU" Aufschrift, dazu auch voll die cool-stylisch gerissene Hosen, alles krass deseignt und gar net billig und ein rot-getönte Brille, außerdem wieder ein coole WollMütze mit ein gepimpte-Version von de Hogwatz-Wappen (Hafflepaff war weggelassen, Griffendor hatte ein Säbelezahntieger, Stylerine ein Baselisk und Rewanclaw inde Adler und darüber in voll groß mit eine stylishce D drauf eine supi Phönikss in rot-gold-silber-blau als Zeichen für Dambledore.

Hermeine hatte ein hässlich gestreiften Strebernpulli in gelb unt grau dann ein langweilig grau Cordhose mit voll Flecken drauf, auaßdem ihr Strebernbrille und ihr schon ziemlich dreckigen BasckenMutze.

Dracon hatt ein tiefschwatze Hose aus elegant-rauhe Stoff, schwatze StullpenStiefel, eine schwarze Hemd mit geschlitzte Ärmel und ein supi-breite Kragen. Dann wiede sein lecuhtend dunkelschwatz-tiefrot Umhang und das war so hot und de rot von die Umhang harmonisiertere gut mit sein rote Augen und den Kontraßt von den schwatz war errotisierent mit sein weise Eckzähne sein helle Haut und sein weisblonden Harren.

Ginni und Cho Chang hatten voll ätzend PartenerLook in voll krasse SchlampenKLamotten: Eine durchsichtik pinke Top wo fast nix verhullte dann ultrakurzen pinken MiniRöcken wo bei ihnen aba echt net gutt aussah weil sie waren net so hüpsch wie Calli und KEIN Unterwäsche also echt gar keine Schlüppi netmal cString oda so! Aba die Boys guggten lieba zu CalliRay wweil diew war vieeel hotter und hüpscher und sie fanden de Schlampen Outfit scheiße, nur den hässlcihen Rewänclo-Boy (wo wieda sein SchnellFickernHose und JoggingTeil hatte) guggte. Ginni und Cho Chang waren aggromäSSig beleidigt und machten wieda ihr LespenShoW!

Blasi hatte seine süße schwatze Schnurrbart gezwiebelt und sein Harre in ein coole AfroLook gemacht, er hatte ein darkblu Muskle-Shört mit bauchfrei mit ein D!, Nummern 11 und sein Name drauff (war die Quditsch-Kleidugn für die Bois von Dambledore), dazu ein voll knappe golden Sporthose und schatze Socke und sexy Turneschuhe.

Theodor hatte sein alte Stylkerin-Uniform in eine Dambledor Uniform verewandelt, also mit D statt S und mit Farben blau und gold und so.

Angelina Joli hatte ein ziemmlich coole String-Bikini an inblauund gold was bei ihr aba echt hot aussah und viele Bois guggten, aba net so viele und so lang wie bei Calli. Unt ihr Kleidung war den Girls-Quidsch-Kleidung und sie hatte ganz klein ein Nummern 3 auf de Bikini.

MC G war ziemliech unsytlisch mit ihre staubig Hutt und den staubig Mullah-Umhang, Proefesser Herrn Snap hatte wieda eine sexy schwatze Umhang aus Samt und Sateng und Seide und Taft und mit ohne Rüchen wo voll eng an seine erotisch Muskel-Körper anlag.

Und dann apportierten sie (ein Paar nahm MC G mit ein PAAr Professore Herr Snap und den Rest Calli-Ray weil sie so kluk und hüpsch war durfte sie schon frühern apportieren und Angellina Jolie konnte allein aba wollte neimand mitnehmen)

Dann waren sie auch schon in die Alpen wo ein klein sexy Berghütten aus Holz und so war auf ein Alm und Sonne scheinte in begeinnend Herpst alles in ein golden-bronßen Schimmern wo Calli-Ray echt hot drin aussah und Dracon wurde an sein Haut von den Sonne bissi rot was ultrasweet is und Proefeesorn Herr Snap stand in Schatten von ein große Palme un de Schatten lieess seine dunkle Sexyness noch hellern erstrallen.

Die Almhütte wurde von ein blonde Wirtin in Bayern-Uniform (so OcktobernfestKleid) geleitet und sie war schon zieeemlich alt vielleicht schon 30! Sah aba immer noch ganß gutt aus.

Und auf de Terassen stand eine Grill undd a kammen verführerisch Düfte raus und übern den weisigen Hügeln sprangen die Zieken und standen die Kühen die Mühen. Die Erwakssene kriegten zur Begrußung einen Schnappes und MC G trank glei 3! Sie wikrte bissi angepisst (und ich glaup sie mochte Deutschland net und hasste Klassenfahrt und wollte desegen voll der Alki werden)

Joanna (das war die Wirtin): Zuerst gibt's ein Spahnferkkel und so und dann könnts ihr euch auch umzusehen.

Ich wollte echt keine Späneferkel weil mir tat das Tier voll fett leid (Harald auch der war jetzt auch Veggie!) und wir kriegten aba voll den lekka Krautsalat und Spätzle fast so gut wie in Stuggi-Citty!

Der hässlichen Rewänclo-Boy kamm in seien Einzekzimma und MC G war auf eine Zimmern mit Professorn Herr Snap der das gar net gut fand weil sie hatte ihn schon voll den lüsstern Blicke zugeworfen.

Wir kammen in den sexy Dachboden wo war eine ultracoole Materazzengruft mit ganz viele Materazzen nebeneinander. Ich kriekte eine Materazze zwischen Harald und Dracon und war voll froh. Dann guggten wir noch bissi die Wald und es gap eine diamnantenen Bergesee und in den Wald sicher voll die Wölfen und Bären und so.

Wir giengen noch bissi schwimmen und bekrüßten da Alexy (die Delfinin) unt ich schwamm net als Meerejungfrau hatte ba auch mein hotte Bikini an. An Abent giengen wir dann schlofn und Harald schlieff nach bissi kuscheln soffort ein. Dann merckte ich aba das Drakon voll am weinen war und flüsterte zu ihm.

Ich: Drakon, bist ja voll am Weinen!

Drakon: (weinte noch bissi mehr)

Ich: Isses wegen dein Vaddern?

Drakon nickte, ich namm in ganz zärterlich in den Arm und streichelte ihn bissi und er streichelten zurück und dann küsste er mich ganz zärtlich und fuhr mit eine kalten, sexy Händen über meinen erotisiere Körper und wir kuschelten uns voll eng zsamm und es war so romantisch und dann biss er mir mit seine weise Eckzähne voller Leiderschaft in nen Hals und ich hatte voll die Gänsehaut und so schön wir wir da rummachten und so (denkt euch einfach was passiert!) und gegenüber waren Ginni und Cho voll am stöhnen so das niemant uns bemerkte weil alle hatten sich Ohrenstopfer gezaubert und waren sonst voll am schlafen, machten wir halt noch voll lanbg rum!

WOW! Was jetzt passiert? Der Morgen und die Klassenfahrt wird voollll spannent! Bitte bitte mehr Kommies! Dann geht auch schneller weida!


	9. KlaassenFahrt 2

Lest ihr nimma mit oda was? Ich kriek kaum noch KOMMIS : ( PLZ is nu echt voll das spannende Chappi wo voll viel passieren tut!

+ Nbee_DanKEE! Bist voll der dreue LESER *KNDLÜ*10000x *HDGDDDDLLL* Die KlassenFahrt wird so supi ich hab Milionen Ideen und das wird volll laaaaang. Supi, oda?

+imr: Sie hat halt voll viel MakkeUp! Weil sie sooo schön is! Und Voldermord hat ja noch voll den fetetn SPOILER! Hat dir gefallen? *KNDLWDL*

Und dann war auch schon de näxte morgen un Calli-Ray-Mari-Voldemortina war soooo glükclich zwischen ihre beide Hotties zu schlaffen: den verwegen-eritiserende Haralad und den rotäugigen-leidenschaftliche Drakon, die in de muffige Luft von dem Materazzi-Lager den Duft von Liebe unt Sexyness verstrahlten. Ihr MitHelden und ihre Zwillingbruder. Als dann Sonne strahlte durch den Fesnter wurd Calliu-Ray ihre Haut ganz heiss und brewnennd und ihre hellblonden Harre begannen zu glizzern unt auch Dracon wurde heiss und reot und sie füllte sich komisch.

Ich: Ich fül mich voll komisch.

Drakon: Du bist jetzt eine Vampyre. Weil ich bbin auch eine Vampyre und hab dich gebiessen und weil du von de Sonne nich sofort tot gehst bist du eine geborene Vampyre und keien gemachte. Immerhin bist du mein Zwillingsschwestern.

I)ch: Das hab ich dir noch gar net gesagt.

Drakon: Aba ich hab es gefüllt.

Und dann küsssten wir uns uns unsere Zungen spielten mit den EckZähne von den andern.

Ich: Also hatte ich den ganez Zeit Vampyre-Blut und deine Biss hat es activiert.

Draco: Yea. Wir sollden darübern mit den süßen Preffossor Herr Snap sprechen, der ist auch eine Vampyre.

Also zogen wir uns an (Ich nam meine Harre offen nur voll schön gekämmt und bissi gelockt mit seidigen Glanz vaon Seide und Samd, dazu eine rosa Kleid aus leuchtend glänzend Stoff mit viele aufgesetzte Blütens mit goldene Fäden verschwurbelt und ein pinke Schährpe. Dracon hatte schwatze Ballettschlappen und ein hitenge schwarze Leggins und ein dunkleschwatze Muskleshört und die Arme bemalt mit dunkelschwatze BodyPaint (durfcte ich machen, war voll schön den einzumalen) und wieda ein lecuhtend dunkelschwarz-rot Umhang. Dann gingen wir zsamm Professorn Herr Snap suchen, aba der war nimmer in Haus wie MC G uns sagt. Wahscheinlich war Preofesser Herr Snap voll vor MC G wegg gelaufe denn die trang scho wieda Schnapps. Also ginge wir nach draußen um zu suchen Professer Herr Schnapps und die Sonne brannte uns aba weil wir zsamm waren wr auch innerlich voll heiß bei usn unt es war so harm9onisierent und gutt weil zwisacchen usnw ar net nur die Sexyness von Zwillinge sondern auch nach die leidenschaftliche Nacht die Errotik von Liebe.

Wir akmmen an den Diamanten Bergsee und darin schwamm Prefessor Herr Snap voll nackt und wie des Wasserntropfen von sein männllihc-sexy Körper perlten und sein erotisch Muskeln in de Sonne leuchteten und seine Harre nass und feucht auf sein starke Schultern vielen war er so hott, dass Dracon und Calli-Ray noch heiser wurde und ihre weise Haut noch rötern vor Eregung. So was schönes hatten die beyden Zwilling der macht, Schönheit Sexyness und Klukheit in ihren erfüllte lBen noch nie gesehen und aufgeregt fuhr Calli-Ray durch ihre tiefblau-schwarzen Haare. Dann blcikten sie sich in ihrre Augen, die rot-glühend augen von dRakon traffen die grüne und blaue Auge von Calli-Ray und ihr Blick zeiggte sich Leidenschafft und das blinde Verständniss der Liebe wo die Luft zwsichen ihrenn von voll am zietern war unt sich die Gräsers vor ihre sexy gemeisnahme Verbindung verneigten. Mit ohne Worte war zwischen beide der Plan getroffen und besprochen und so zogen wir uns gegenseitik alle Klamotten aus bis wir waren ganzgänzelich nackt und sprangen dann mit ein freudigen Aufschrey von Vorfruede unt Erggegung Hand ind Hand in den diamenten See direkt neben den sexy Professorn Herr Snap, der voll den fett vollen Schock bekamm.

Prefossor Herr Snap: Mr Malvor, Miss Mafloy-Snap, was machts ihr denn hier?

Drakon: Wir müssen über die Vampyre-Sache spreche, Calli-Ray ist jetzt auch eine Vampyre.

Und so sassen wir in den sprudelnd Gewässer ganß dicht an dicht.

Profesor Herr Snap: OK! Aba weil wir uns jezzt nackt kennen könnts ihr auch Servus zu mir saggen, aba in Unterrict unt so weida Profesor Herr Snap.

Ich: Ok, Servus und mich kannst Calli-Ray nnnenn.

Drakon: Yeah. Und mich Dray!

Dann vertellten sie mir alles über Vampyren aba ich wusste den meiste Sache schon unt als sie erzählten das sie kein menschen beissen sondern nur den Blut von Tiere ssen fand ich des voll scheiße. Die armen Tiere! Die tahten mir voll leid!

Ich: Aba ich kann keine Tieren beisen, die sind sooooo süß. Ich liepe Tiere.

Drakon und Servus: Wir auch!

Ich: Ich hab voll den Plan wir beisen keien Tieren mehr, sondern trinken nur Blut von den scheiß-Revenklo Boy mit de ShcnellFickernHose aba net so das der tot geht sondern nur son bissi dann müsse keien Tiere mehr leiden. DEAL?

Dracon und Servus: DEAL!111

Damit hatten wir voll den fetten DEAL gemacht und aus unbezähmbaren Freude über unsere Klukheit unt Sexynes umarmeten wir uns zu driett und tollten in de diamanten See frisch umher.

An mittak hatte Servus (also Professer Herr Schnaps) noch voll die Überraschunk für uns, denn er liess es schneien, weil so ein Bergtur is nix ohne Shnee und Hraald zog voll das coole Snowbort aus seine Tasche und er hatte ultracoole SkaternKlamotte dabei und sah darin so sportlic-männlic.-hot aus dass Calli Ray mit de weise Flocken von Schnee auf ihrn hellblonde Harre wo ein wunderschöne Krohne bildeten ganß verlegen am lächelen war wo er ihre Hand anfasste.

Damit wir uns net verkühlen wollte Servus (also Professer Herr Snap) noch eien Wärmetrunk brauhen, zwar war Calli Ray und andern schon von innen voll hot wegen ganß andere Sachen aba trozdem war das ein gut Idee. Aba Calli-Ray fand es voll schad das in den Trank Fluppwürmer und Schlöangehaut und so mussten, weil des fand sie bissi eklig und außadem taten ihr die Tiehre voll leid (weil sie isst ja Veggiee!).

Darum erfand Calli-Ray ganz schnell eien Rezept für de Wärmetrunk mit ohne Tiere sondern voll veggiee mit Kräuters und Gemüse und Obst und Kürbiss (da hatte sie schon voll heisen Gefülle wegen den HallerwienBall mit Harald *GGGGG*) und der Trang war auch glei vieeel lekkerern.

Servus: Jetz wird i auch Veggie, schmekkt ja fiel bessa! Auaßadem 50 Pkte für Drambldorr!

Harry und Calli-Ray: Yeah!

Dann trangen alle vom Trank und ihnen wurde innen so um de Herz rumm voll heiß und lekka warm und so konnte sie voll in den Schnne abhängen ohne Kälte. Sie machten ein Schneeballchlahct wo de Team von Calli-Ray voll gewann und sie alle den scheiß-RewänkloBoy ferik machten und ihm voll die Schnebball in die Hose schmeirten (dem war voll kalt weil der hatte nix von den Wärmetrank bekommen und MC G auch net und dann hatte er sic verkühlt und muste von den voll besoffen MC G in den Hütten gefelgt werden wie alle anderen noch voll Spass in den Shcnee am haben waren)

Nachdemm sie mit Schi und Harald mit sein coole Snowbort noch bissi die Bergen rauf unt runter voll gefahren sind gehen Harald und ich Hand-inHand durch den dunkle Wald speziern und es war schon spät und abent und dunkel und weil uns innen so heiß war von den Trank und von unser erotisch Liebe fanden wir ein sprudelnde Quell von kristallWasser wie Harald mit sein Hand wo in coole Skaterjacke und in ein Ledernhandschu war um mein Hüfte in die ultrasxy Kleid fasste und mit den Schnee auf den rosa-gold Blumen sa das Kleid ncoh viel hotter aus und de Mond spiegelte sich in irre blau-schwatze Haaree, wo von außen das Geheule von voll den Wölffen in unsere Ohren am hallen ist.

dANN trank Calli-Ray ein Schlcuk von de voll kühl-erfrischedne Wasser aus den KristalleQuelle und fühlte wie die erfrischen Kühle ihre von de heise Leidenschaft trocken Kelle hernunter rann und dann stolpete sie kurz und eine Stimem mit voll den magsichen Vertsärkern erhob sich und rieff über den Lichtung von Quelle hinweg in dunklern Stimme und voll laut:

Stimem: Wer wagt von de magisch Wasserquell zu trinken?

Und es war voll bedolich und Calli-Rasy und Harald zieterten doch hielten sich an Händen so dass zwischen ihnen in de bedrohliche Siuation die Erotick voll am Knisstern war….

TBC

Ja; ICH WIEß: Voll diese feise Stelle für aufhörren weil is grad so ultraspanennd und gefährlich! Was glaubt ihr was nu passieren muss? Und bitte schreipt mir gaaaanz viele KOMMIES!


	10. KlassefFahrt 3

SUPI seid ihre, schriebts voll die Kommis. Danke+ HEAGGGDLLLLLLL! Ist jetzt voll das krasse Kapöitel und i glaup längeste bisher!

+irm: nur ein KOMMI pro Chnappi ist voll fies! Wir könne uns beschwern! *KNDÜLL*

+Ejenea: (Meien Sis heisst so ehnlich wie DU *KNDLLL!*) Calli is keien Bitch, die Leutz in HP sind halt so die ultrasweeeten Hotties da ist entschiedn echt schweeeeer! Voll die Arme, also Calli. Und der Bergseee sprudelt von die knisternd Erotick und Leidenschafft! Man! Voll die gutte Szene oda. Da wär ich auch sooooo gern mit dabei um zu kuscheln mit Preofesor Herr Snap. DER ist der hotteste eva! *KNDL*!

Und dann dröhnnte die Stimme lauter und wie die Stimme am Dröhnnen war rukcten wir emger und enger zsamm und unsere Hauth prikkelte bei Beruhrüng fast als sprühet unser Liebe Funken in die willd und ungewaschene Natur. Wie Harald so voll am Angst ahben war umarmet ich ihn mit meine ganze Zärtelichkeit und seine Duft nach Angst und Schweiss prickelte in mein süsse Stupsnase so das ich vor lautha Erregunk schnaupte und er keuchet aus Angst so hot errotscih dass wir uns noch fester anfasse und streciheln während der Schein von dem Mond zwischen die Bäume hervor brrichht und ich eine leise Wollffsheulen endfleuchen lasse wo zwisschen mein gewachsen EckZähne hervore bricht. Mit den heißen Leidenschafft und voll die Panik geht meine Atmen schneller unt schneller und am schnelelsten und in eine Aufwal von Sexyniss ramme ich Haralfd meine EckZähne in Halas und wir fahlen auf den Schneeige Waldboden voll übernander herr und reissen uns voll die Klamotten vom Leip wie uns innerlich und äuserlich immern heiser wird und er streichelt gekonnt mein weibliche Rundungen Biss wieder den unheimlich-dröhnen Stimme erdröhnt!

Stimme (also die von die Quelle): Ah, Callista-Räwen-Shadow-Samantha-Marie-Virgina-Siriussa-Voldemorta Malfor-Snap, die Auserwählte Königgin von Zauberernwelt und Erbe von Griffendor, Stylerin, Rewenkla, Meerlin-Volldemorb, Merlyn und leidern auch Hafflepaff! Du hasst die Macht von dem Wald in dich geweggt. Mit die Macht von den Elemente (Wald un Wasser und Feuern und Lufft) wirst deine Schiksal finden! Mit die Macht des Waldes hassu jetzt die WW(WerWolff)-Power und kanns dich wenn du wills bei Nacht (nicht nur bei VollemOnd und auch nur wenn du willst) in eien SupernWW verwanderln! Und weil du dein Macht mit den Biss mit dein Hotty Harald geteilt hasst kann den jetzt bei Nacht voll die starcken Zähnne bekommen und hat noch mehr Paar sexy Brustharren!

Und Harald wuchs voll der sexy hot Backenbarrt und noch mehr Brustharre spreisten aus den Ausschnitt von sein von sein männlihc-Körper wo mein alnge Fingernnägeln viele erottischhen Risse gemacht hatten.

Dann sprach den Stimme widder.

Stimme (von die Qualle): Mit den Vampir hassu schon maHct über Lebbe und Tot und biss Königin der Lüften, aba das mussu noch aufbauen! Und du bis ein sexy MeeRJungFrau also herrsche über den Wassern, aba du wirss hier in die Nähe dein Bestimmung als Wassernkönigin finden. Nur weil du voll krasses ElfenundFeenBLut in deine Vienen fliesst kannst du all die MacHt in dich koncentriern!

Also ware Dracon und ich FeenElfen. Aba ich wußt dass wir damit die helle Macht von Welt ahben und alle echden Könige mit Dämoner (von Dämontöre) und AngelMacht die Jensasits und die Wled behrrschen. Dracon mußte ein Dämontör und ich eine VeellaEngeln werden um unsere Schikksaal zu erfülle.

Nun erfüllte Harald mit sein haarig-männliche Händen meine sexy Ohren unter mein hellblont-blaue Haare, wo schon gepsitzt waren und so bracch die Macht der Elben in mirr aus.

Und dann giengen wir Amr –inArrm zurük und lieffen als sewxy Wölfflin durch die dunkel-finstere Wald, wo wir uns hot leckten und küssten unt ich spürrte wie diese Klassefhart für mihc zur Prüfung wird die Calli-Ray als Beherrscher von den volle LEmente macht. Aba Drakon musste eien Dämontör werden fand ich scho voll harrt, aba wie ich so voll mit Harald am RummACHEN war ist mein Seel tief in Innern in zweien gepsalten so dass ich voll die krassen Problems hatte.

Zurück in die Hütten sahn wir wie MC G voll besoffen in den Wirtschatzraum eingeschlaffen war mit eine Schnappesbecher in den Han tunt voll eklig am riechen war. Dann gieng Harald is Bett, aba ich traff mcih mit Servus (also Proefssorn Herr Snap und Drakon) in den dunkle mondlihct von die sternklaare NaCht. Man hörrte aus den MaterazziLager voll laut das ätzend Stöhnen von Gini und Cho Chang und Angellina Jollie und Theodor spiellten noch NachtQudiddsch bei den Feld wo calliRay für Traininng her verzaubert hatte um ihrn Team bessern trainiern zu könne und Angellina Jolie hatte nur ein sexy golden Strinng an so dass man sehen konnt wie sie heiße blaue rubine als BrustWarzePercieng hatte unt auch Blasi spiellte mit er hatte weil ihn so heiß von de Trung war nur sein hotnege Hose an und Theodor war voll corregd mit den saubern Dampeldorr Unifrm (wo eigentliHc kein unniform war weil musst man ja net tragen) an unt sie waren voll gutt (wenn auch net sooo gut wie Calli.

Hermeien saah man durchs Fenster wie sie voll neben der besoffen MC G sass und sie bekümmert und am lesen von StrebernBüchers ist, aba sie warff Blasi und Teodor ziemlich hot-lüstern Blicken zu und war gar net am mercken wie sie ihre Buch voll falscherum hielt und die gestählt-geilen Körper von die Hotty-Boys voll am guggn war. Sie hatt immer ncoh ihre zugeknöppt Strerbenpulli an und so voll den Ausdruck von voller Unsichernheit in ihre voll strebernhaft GesiCht.

Servus (also Profesore Herr Snap) und Drakon und Calli-Ray trafen uns hinter den Hütten damit neiamnd was sieht und Servus schneggte mir den beste Vampyre-Umhang wo gabb mit ein elegannt-weiblich Kragen und aus ein samtig-weiblische Stoff wo in de mond und den Sternen am lecuhten war und so weit für gutes Fliege aba auch voll weich und anschemiegsam und die SterneLicht leuchgtet hindurch und refelierte von mein dunkelbau-schwatze Harre und de eine sexy rot Strähnne wo ich hatte und dann wir uns erhoben in die Lüffte und flogen übern Wald und zwischen die Sterne und vol enge nebenander so können wir spürren die Atmen von die andern und machten an die Hände voll die krasse Stürzflügen und nach nur wenig übehnw ar calli-Ray die beste und kraSSESTE Fliegerin wo gap und ihre beiden Untertahn-Vampyre appelierten ihr.

Dann fliegten wir zu den Hütten und fliegten durch den Fesnter von den Rewänclo-Boy der in sein SchnleeFickernHose in seine Bette lag und voll laut äzend am Schnarche war und so bießen wir ihn voll in nen Hals und seine Blut hatte vol den ätzend-scheiß Geschmack aba bessa als Tieren zu verlezten, manchmal muss halt bissi Opfa sein.

Dann waren wir geättigt und schon müd aba noch nicht so müd und gingen noch in den sexy sprudelnde See schwimmen und ahle waren voll beeindrukt von mein MeerJungFrau-Power und wie ich Alkexa (Delfinin) voll wegschimmen konnte und dann spürt ich wir mir de Rauschen vion de Wasser und de Flüstern von den Winden voll die Sachen saggen wollte, aba weil ich so abgelengt war von de heiße erotik von de sich umarmenden Servus (also Proiefessern Herrn Snap) und Dray (also Drakon) konnde ich net so ganß zuhörn und wie die beiden sich eng umschelungen am Küssen waren und mitenander Stöhnten war so hot das es mri eiewn Keuchen entlocken konnd und wir dann voll im kalten Wasser mit unsere Sexynessa und Hotness am rummachen waren, so dass de Wasser hotter und heiser wurde unt unsere Vampyre-Power für den errotisch Höhenpungt von Abent am sorgen war.

Voll erschöfft von de Action liess ich mich in den Bett singen und schlieff zwische Harald und Dray (Drakon) ein und dann träumte ich und wie ich am träumen war sah ich meien Power steigern und steigern und das Drachonda hatte auch schon voll die sexy große Flügel und flog durch die Lufft und ich danebe mit ein hotte enge Rüstung an (bissi wie XENA) und ich floog durch den Luft und hatte diese hotte knappe sexy Ritternrüddtung und in de Hand eine großen langen Speer wo supernscharf war und ich folgte dann voll ihnen allen Feindne zu retten die Welt und wusste ich war vol die Königin von de Lüfte und aus de letzet Augenewinkeln vor dem traumlohse schwärze konnt Calli sehen wie eine Pegasuse mit eien Horn und voll in schönestem hellweis und de Horn in geschwunge eRosa zwischen den Wolken von de wolkenlose Himmel voll schön dahinfliegt und dann weiß Calli Ray was sie amchen muss und voll die harrten Prüfungen für zu besiegen Lucikuss Mavlor aba vorher war noch KlassefHrt und der ultrahotte Ball und so erschleif sie mit voll der vollen Vorfreud auf den näxten Tagen.

TBC. Wow. Wie krass… die armeee calli-Ray hat volöl die schweeren Aufgaben. Schreipt wie ihr findet, plz. Also KOMMIES! KNDÜ


	11. KlassernfAhrt 4

Meine Chappis werdn imma länger! Is noch OK? Ich habb halt sooo viele Ideen! Und ich lieeeeb eure KOMMIES: *HEAAAAGGGGDLLLLLFE* *KNDLAALE*

+Irm: Vielleicht kommt ncoh so was wie Gollum. Die STOrie ist noch laaaaaaang. Aba voll die gutte Idee! DANKE *KNDLWDL* Und dann machen wir deisen Pushen voll togezzer fertik, ja?

+Nbe: Die MagickmOns Idee is supa, aba die hab ich von DigiMon aba passt voll gut zu HP *KNÜLLLLL*

Und die näxte Morgen kam in de Frühe von den Tag und bracchte einen heißen SonnenStrahl über den romantische AlpenWelt, wo war erfüllt von de sexy Liebe der jungen Dampledohre-Schüler die sich in die Armen lagen in der sexy MaterazziGruft von der ultrasüßen Berghütten. Diese Morgen sollte der erste Tag werden wo die sweeten Hotties von Dambledoorie UnterriHcht haben sollten denn ihrn Animagus muszten sie noch voll lernen. Und die heiß-kalte Luft von den Alpen liess ihrre magischen Kräfte erwecken und liess sie voll gutt werden.

Dracon hatte nur seine dunkelschwatz-roten Vampyre-Umhang und ein sexy schwarzen Ledergürteln mit Platin-Nieten dran und eine sexy Ledernhalsband mit schwarz und platin-Nieten an und das gleiche auch an Ärmeln und Beinen und war sonst nackt wo aba niemand sah weil Calli-Ray durfte ihn voll schwatz mit hotten schwarzen BodyPiant ÜBERALL (Ja, auch da *GGG*) bemalen und arüber zog er noch ein sexy dunkelschwarz-leuchten ultraknappe Polüester-Weste an., so dass aussah als hätt e er ein ultranege-hautenge BodySUit in den lecuhtend schwarze dunkeln von eine IPhon an.

Harry war wieder ultracool angezogen mit ein coole underngorund-Shört wo durchsichtig war und man druntern seine sexy Brustharre erahnen konnt und verstörkte Schulternstücke so das Harald ultrastark aussah und seien Backebart war sexy und stark (wie bei WULWREIEN von X-MÄN) und dazu hatte er eine chillige JoggingHosen an die voll die chillige Atmo verbreiterte.

Cho Chang und Ginni hatten beide ein knappe Badenanzug (kein BiKinI, voll unccol) an, der wo voll eng und kanpp war und bei ihnen gar net gut aussah, weil sie waren beide bissi zu dick dafür (also die sinde net fett oda so, aba net so sexy schlank wie Calli). Die Farben waren lila-orange was halt mal voll scheißen aussieht und außerdem waren sie echt net gut rassiert und sich die ganze Zeit voll am anfassen und eklig rummkeuchen.

Hermeine hatte ihr einzige Sachen wo sie dabei hatte vol amatuere-mßig getunt und jezzt hatte ihr Strebernpulli keien Ärmeln mehr und voll den Aussschnitt wo nicht regelnmäßig war und man ihrn Omi-BH (wo sie gar net gebrauchht hätt) sehen konnt und auch bauchfrei (was bei ihr aba scheiße aussah) und ihren Hose hatte sie voll kurz abgenitten wo ihrn grauen Omi-Schlüppi länger war, und ihren BaskenMütz war immahin sauber und ihren Nikki-Brille trug sie net mehr über die Augen, sondann nur so auf die Spitze von ihrn viel zu grossen Nase so dass sie über ihrne Brille den Boys voll die lüstern Blicke zuwerfen konnt.

Angelina Jollie trug ein C-String mit perlen-Aufsätze und dazu eine Top wo eine MEga-Ausschnitt hatte und kurz untern Busen zuende war und man voll viel sehen konnt wo aba bei ihr ziemlich gut aussah.

Blasies Schnurrbart lecuhtete straglend in sein schwarzes Gesicht und er trug ein bis zun Bauchnabell aufgeknöpfte dunkelblaue DesignerHemd worunter seine Musekeln immer am zucken sind und eine lässigen Bermuda und ziemliHc männlichen FlipFlops.

Teodor hatte ein neue Damplidorr-Uniform die mit paar sexy roten Blutsprizzern verzieselt war was ihn viel cooler ausshehen liess wie vorher.

Und währent der Rewänklo Boy sein nu wirklich schon voll eklige Klamotten weitern trug war Calli-Ray mal wieder den Lichtblick aller Sexyness. Sie hatte ein weißes Top an mit eine sterilisierte rosa Rose mit golden Perlen abgesetzt und bauchfrei so das ihr Piercing war zu sehen und ohne Trägern über Schultern sondern voll sexy am Rücken zsamm gebunden und die golden Perlen leuchteten hell in den Sonnenschein. Dazu hatte sie an den linken Arm eine Armereife in Form von ein sexy Schlange und ihre Harre waren mit Zaubrei supi-sexy hochgesteckkt. Sie truhg voll die hohen Stöckerlschuhe mit denen sie so ultrasexy laufen konnte und ihre sexy Gang wurde noch von ihren breite schwarze Gürtel mit ein RosenFörmigeSchnallen und den unter den Gürtel kaum zu sehenden tiefblau-grünen Mini der die Farben von dem wognenden Meer hatte und nur immer bissi hervor blitze noch betont, der ihnr sehr vorteilhaften Po voll gut zur Geltung brauchte. Und wenn die Sonne ihrn schwarzen Stüöcklschuhen traff glänßten die in allen Farben und ließen ein erotische Schimmern durch die Gegen gehen, der sie umhüllte und allen atemberaupend ershien.

Bei Frühnstück ass CalliRay ein kleine VollekKorn Brot und trank eine VollekOrn Wasser wo sie zsamm mit Harald aus eien Glass voll errotisch teilte,

Bepflügelt von de gutte KlassefHart Atmo schaften alle ihrn Animagus und calli als allererste. Ich werde eine HalbEInhorn(Halb Pegassus, also eien voll schön weiss leuchtende Pferd mit einen goldenen Horn vorne und fliessend Flügeln, wo fliegen können.

MC G war fett beeindrukkt.

MC G: Hey fett, sowas haben vorher voll vielen Zauberern versucht und du bist erste wo schafft. Nimma 100 Punkten!

Sie war zwar schon ziemlihc besoffen von den ganzen SchnAps aba war trotzdem ok.

Drakon wurd ein sexy schwarze PferdRappe wo seine hotte Schwärze selpst die Helligkeit von die Sonne verdunkelte und er leuchtent schwarz in der von ihm erzeugte schwatze Dunkelheit stand. Harry konnt ein ziemliuch schnlanker Wollf werden wo ihm seine von Calli verliehen Kräfte sicher voll halfen. Teodor wurd ein große braune Hase, Blaisi war eine süße kleien Knudeeltigern wo allen voll streicheln wollte. Hermiene war voll abgelngt von den sexy Boys und wurd ein strinkige BergZIege.. Cho Chang war eine pennende Panda-Bär und Ginni machte ein Fehler weil sie voll am rummachen mit ChoChang war und machte ein orange pandaBär. AngelianJolie war ein krasse Falke wo voll schnell flieggen konnt und sogar der dumm-hässliche Räwenclo-Boy wurd ein NaimaGus und zwar wurd der Rewänklo-Boy voll der hässlichen Matsch-Stein (weil Tiere sind vieeeel süüüßer als er) und bekamm dann voll den PunktAbzug konnt aber nix anders lernen sondern würd imma nur Stein sein. Wir lachten ihn voll fett aus und warfen den Stein auch in Wasser und er kamm dann mit ein voll nassen SchnellFickernHose aus Wasser und wir laHcten noch mehr.

Weil sie Schüllern voll gernf ertik macht aba alle (außer dem Rewänklo-Boy) gutt waren trank MC G dannach noch mehr Schnapps so das sie Daddy Servus (also Proefessorn herr Snap) nimmer mit ihre unhotte Art anmachen kann.

Als geflügelten PeagassuseEinHorn flog Calli-Ray dann übern den sonnebeschinnene Alpen und liess sich von de Wind gfangen nehmen und dann brach ihr ElfenPower und die 70 000 0000 0000 MagiaClorianer über ihn aus und sie war wegen ihre Stärken in der Lage die Macht in ihr sexy-weibelich-enwtwickkelt-Körper zu leiten A8lle andern wärn voll abgestürzt) und sie wandelte ihr Körper so dass sie ein sexy gold-silbern glänzend BrustPlatten mit teifen Auschniit trug und ihr auf den Rücken helklweise sexy Flügel gewachsen sind und auch voll die sexy Beinschienen hat sie an und eine lange Speeer in Hand und so konnt sie noch heißer und höhern Fliegen und wurd ein Vylkyria die auch abtauchen konnt und mit ihr MeerJunGFraun-Power wurd sie ein echte RheynTochter und wusst dass ihr Nam auch Woglinde ist und hatte dann die Powern über Lufft und Wassern gemeistert.

An nachmittag sassen sie und Dray (=Dracon) in den von de sonnige Sonne sonnig beschiennen Bergsee und sie sagte:

Ich: Du Drakon ich hatte eine vision und du muss eien DämonTorr werden damit wir als einzige Herrschernpaar über den Welt herrsche können.

Dracon: Voll hart, aber mein Vaddern will miHc verfluche!

Ich: Ich weiss.

Dann küsst ich ihn wie ich noe nie jemant geküsst hat, voller LeidenSchafft und Erotick und so fest verbanden sich usner Lippen und Zungen wo miteinander am Spielen waren, das eine unstillbare band zwsichen uns herrschte die beflügelt vond ei Mächte der Magie und de Ewigkeit und den uralten See mit seien Magie uns zu einen Höhenpunkt brachten wo nicht erriechtw ar und wir voll hot in dem blubbernd Waßer am rummachen waren als würde kein Morgen es je geben und alles war gut.

Draon: Mit deine Macht kann ich eien gute Dämontor werden um mit de Dämontöre macht von die Männlichkeit und deine EngelMaHct der Wibelichkeit meinen blösen VCaddrn Luftibuss Mavlor end und entgültik zu besigeen so dass die Gühte und die Liepe über allen Welt erstraaahlt.

Und wir warrewn uns einnig dass wir eine weg finden würden Dray (Drakon) in ein gutte Dämontör zu verwandeln und waren uns voll einig.

Und an die letzte Abent von unser KlassefHart war voll die fette Party und ich tanzte voll eng mit mein Daddy Servus (=Proefessorn Hotty Herr Snap) und Hermien hatte ihre geschlampte StrebernOutfitt noch schlampigger geamcht und tanzte soggar mit den hässlichen RewänkloBoy und machte sich voll fett peinlich an alle Boyss ran, wo aber die meisten davon voll shocked waren und ich ne Korb gaben, aba Teodor hatte neiamnt gefundne und bessan als de hässlich RewänkloBoy war sie immahin und so machet Teodor mit Herminni rum und Dracon und ich wurden dann die PartyKönigen weil wir am hüpschesten und hottesten waren. (eigentlich war ja Professer Herr Snap am hottesten aba Lehrer durft man net wählen, voll die doofe Regel von de MC G BitHc)

Nach de Partylag ich geschröpft auf mein Materazzi zwischen Harald und Drakon und Hermiene war voll die Schlmape geworden und hatte in UnteeriHc und Zaubern gar nix mehr gebracht und war voll mit Teodor am rummachen und dann kam ER, der grose Meister der Zauberntränke, mein neue Daddy und der hottesyte sexy Hottie eva in unsern Materazzi-Gruft: Servus (Prefessor Herr Snap). Er war vor der besoffen MC G geflohn, die ihn voll ätzend angemacht hat und leggte sich jetzt zwischen Drakon, Harald und mich und wir kuschelten uns voll eng beeiandner und schworen uns wie wir so voll am Küssen und raumamchen waren und Servus (Prefessor Herr Snap) gekont meien Weibelihckeit und die Mönnelihkeit von Harald und Drakon gleichzeitig streichelkt dass wir für die Güte und gegen die Bösigkeit kämpfen und nimmer mehr zu trenne sind.

Am nächste Morgen gab es dann vor unser Abreise zurück nach Hogwatz noch voll die fette Überrschunk denn Dracons MagickMon und unsern Drachonda hatten sich voll entwickelt (unsers war jetzt eine Drachondor größern und noccch süüßer und stärkern) und auch voll rumgeamcht und jezzt war meine Drachondor schwanger. Voll glükklich spportierten wir dann heim.

TBC

In Hogwatz stehen noch voll die Prüfunge und Herforderungen an. Wirt die Liebe hallten und wie soll de Harmonie von Klassefahr in Hogwatz sich erhalten= KOMMIES PLZ!


	12. Viele Verkündigughen

Soooe viele KOMMIES. Ihr macht mic echd voool stolzz. *HäppySei* *KNDLLLLL!*

+irm: Zukkungen? Dann wirst hoffentlich net krank *BesserungKnuddel*

+lapzulli: DAAAANKE. *HDGGGGDDDLLL* *KNDL*

+nbee: Ja, bin uch voll der Veggi! Und die haaben alla so schöne Klamotten, *neidischbin*

+LumossMisst123: Ja; ich schreip so schnell weil bei mir gehen die Idden sooo supi schnell rein und Ich liebe Vampyre. Genau wie duu! *KNDL*

Und dann waren unser Dumplitohre-Hotties auch scho wieder in Hogwärts undgiengen zun UnterriHct von Fplege von den magieschen Geöschpfes und den abgefuckt ausshend Lehrern (der Profesor Herr Lupihn) war voll feet krass beeintruckt on ihr Magcik Mons und den schwangern Drachondor.

Professore Herr Lupien: Habt ihr fett gutt gemacht und wie gross und süss der Drochdor scho is, des heisst ihr seid voll gut und sexy und müssts euch echt voll liep haben und am knuddeln und rummachen sein wo sexy wie der scho is.

Obwoll Professor Herr Lupin voll den ätzende Mantel hatt und ziemlich abgefuckt aussah fant Calli-Ray ihn auch irgndwie sexy und bissi hot, aba natürlich net so hot wie Servus (den Professer Herr Snap) oda ihr Brudern (den Drako Malfoy) und ihren Harald. Voll pienlich war aba StreberMiene (wo gar keien Strebern mehr ist) die hatte sich eine fast durchsichtik Top genommen und übern Busen aufgeschlitzt und auch eine aufgeschlitzt und abgeschnitten Faltenrock alles in so ein VollTussiRosa/Pink und sie sieht damit soooo scheiße aus das alle Boys voll am WegKucken waren und damit versucht sie Professer Herr Lupihn voll fett anßzumachen, sie war halt voll die Schlampe.

Calli-Ray (flüstert): Boah, sie is voll die ScHlampe!

Und alle fanden dass sie voll die Schlampe war.

Noch schlimmern saah nur der Rewänclo-Boy mit den SchnellFickernHose aus. Blasi hatte ein VFB Stuggi-Trikoht an wo den weis von den Trikoht voll gut den Kontraß machte zu sein schwarz Haut unt er sah mit seine Augen imma voll hot rüber zu CalliRay und sein Schnurrbart war dann imma so am zietern.

Teodor war zieeeemlich dark bekleitet in ein schwatze PullOver mit Totenköpfe drauff uns so Schriften wie „DEAD!" und „DIE" und mit ein sexy Henekrnschlinge draufgemallt. Aba seine Harre waren jezzt schwatz, aba vooll schlecht gefäprt (so wie die BitHes in mein Klasse!) und gebrahct in ein schwule EmoCut!

Cho Chang und Ginni warn wieder in ätzend-doof PartneerLoock und zwar so voll auf unschuldigg in weiß, aba wenn man voll am hinkukken war konnt man sehn das den voll durchsichtik war und sie sich imma mit ihrn Händen unter den unschuldigg weiß Rock am fasse waren und da voll net unSchuldig sondern bitchig Waren.

Drakon hatte under sein dunkelschwatz-tiefrot-ultracccole-VampyreUmhang diese Mal voll viel nackte weise Hauth und trugh eine schwatze Unternhemd und eine sexy LedernTange so voll das coole schwatze StachellHalsband, womit er so sweet-aggromässig ausschaut.

Angellina Jolie war wie imma ziemlich heis und auch CalliRay fant sie ziemlich hot und war voll am übellegen wie wohl die Küsse von der Angelinna Jolie ihrn sinnliche Lippen schmecken und sich die Berührrung mit ihre weiblichen aba Quiddisch-verstärkte Hände anfüllen wird. Sie trugh eine sexy lila-golden Band um den Obakörper gewikkelt so dass nur Busen verhüllt war und hinten mit vll der süßen Schleife gebunden und dazu eine schmale braune Ledernrock und echt coole Dsignern-HighHIels mit so vorne kleinen Gold-undGlas-Staturen drauf.

Harald hat ein neue RIEEsenGROSSE Brille mit Gläsern in Brauhne Tönigung und ein fetten schwatz LedernJacke mit sexy Spuren vvon pseuido-Seconhand (aba in Warhheit Diesignern) uns so Läbelss drauf wie „ROUTTE .SEX" und untern sein Jacke und über sein beeschen Hemd hatte er eine Patronen-Gurt so um den Kröpern geleggt und er trugh voll die weite braun Leddernhosen mit Nietens und Stachelns und voll die coolen SpingernStieffel. An ein krass Ledenleien mit eine Ledernsteclöshalsband ist er das Drkondor am führen.

Und dann war da noCh Calli-Ray, aba was heisst hier noch: Ihr war die gesamt AufmerkSamKeit von jedernMann gewidemet, denn sie war so hot und sexy angezoggen wie ihr euch kaum vorzustellern vermögt: Sie hatte ihr tiefschwatz-blaue Harre bissi gelockt so das sie sexy auf ihre blassen Schuldern vielen und hatte ein paar sexy rote Strähnen rein gemacht, an die Ohrren trug sie Anhängern aus PLaatin mit blaue Edlesteien die aussahen wie Delfine um ihre Hals räkelte sich den Baseielisk Raffizahn und seine roten Auggen glänßten wie Edlesteine und seine sexy grüne SchlangeKörper war wie eine ihren Hald umhüllend grüne war eine schwatze Top mit eine Perlenrand an den Ausschnitt und in der Mitte bis untern Busen aufgeschnitten und hintern RÜckken zsamm gebunden wo dass in ihr BauchNarbel den Delfin verfpührrerisch am glänzen ist, de resltichen schwarz war mit RotGolden MagieORnamentern verzieselt und natürlich war den Top schulternfrei und an ihrn Arm hängte sie silberne PlatinArmbändern wo Silbernfäden voll von runterhingen so das ihre Arme immer von eine schimmern verwehen warn. An macnhe von dene Fäden hingen kleien silbern Glökkchen so das eine Engelsszaartte Läutern imma verriet wenn CaLLI-Ray grad voll am kommen war. Alös Kleid hatte sie ein weiße Tütü mit pink und sexy durchsichtik und auch voll die weissern Stöcklschuhe mit golden umschlungen. Sie hatte Lipgloss gemacht und ein sexy ZauberernMakeUo wo ihr Leucht eine schöne Leuchtern verlieh dazu voll die schönne Wimperntusche wo gut mit ihr Augen und de hellblonde Harre passte.

Dann hatten sie auch schon ihr MIttagsPause unt die Dampletor-Schüller kriekten auch nett den eklige HauelfenFrass sondern für die war Jamie Oliver voll am kochen (der is sooo sweeeet! *GGGGGGG*) und mhcet heute ein in Blätternteig eingelegte ReisCurry mit flüssigen PopCorn.

Nach den Essen kammen ChoChang und Ginni zu mir.

ChoChang und Ginni: Wir sind imma so unhot und so und wollen mehr so werden wie du. Kannsu uns voll helfen, weil wir können net so gut mit Styling!

Ich: Ja, ihr seht voll aus wie die Ätzenden Schlamppen!

Ginni und ChoChang: Yeah, wissen wir. Also, kannst helfen.

Ich: Klar!  
Dann machten wir für de Abend eine StylingKurs aus, wo grad Dmabeldore wiede was am verkündigen war.

Dampreldohr: Zu Verkündigen voll fett krass wichtik Infos ich hab. Wir nicht nur Quitsch-Wettbewerb, sondann mache noch ander Wettbewerb. An HallerwennBall, ja es gipt ein Hallerween, machen wir eine Stylieng und ModelWettbewerp und dann machen wir noch mehr Bällen, mämelich: Atvenbtsball, Weihenachtsball, SylvesterBall, NeueJahrBall, OsternBall und Apschlussball, weil Bällen sind gutt für Harmony und bei eine von den Bälle machen wir eine BändWettbewerb und da kann man auch voll fett Points kriegen!

Alle warren fett froh und fanden würd coll werden weil war ja auch voll die colle Idee wo cool werden wird und ich kann ja zum ersten Ball mit Harald gehen und Cho Chang und Ginni warn voll am fett Pänic kriegen weil sie am denken sind dass ich ihnen net mehr helfe wenns jetzt n Styling-Bewerb giept, aba ich wusst eh das ich den geweinen kann und muss weilC alliRay ist sooo hüpsch und hat voll die Styling_erfahrung und außedem war sie fair und bescheiden und half gerne die andern.

Außadem wollte sie ein Bänd gründen, weil Calli-Ray hat voll die schöhne Stimme und kann voll vieele Instrumenten.

Vor den StylingsKurs hatten sie noch Qudisch-Trainig und wo den unstylischen Räwenklo_Boy nimmer dabei ist fliegen sie gleich viel besser und Angelina Jollie hatte von ihn langjährrig Erfahrunk in Gryffendoor-Team voll die Ahnunk und war voll der gutte Klatschern und Dracon wurd auch imma bessa als Verhüttern und wenn Harald, Cho Canhg und Gini schon Problems hatten zu treffen konntern die andern Teams gegen den Verhüter voll einpackern.

Nach den Trainig besprechen Angelina Jolie und Calli-Ray noch so die Tacktick weil sie sind darin die besten und hatten voll den coolen Taktick-Plan um Hafflepaff in ihrn erste Spiel mit über 1000Pkte abzuzokkern

Als sie dann in de Bad giengen um ihrn vonn Trainig vershcwitze heisse weiblichen Körpern zu säubern und die andern SpIelern in Team waren schon raus aus den Bad und wie de heißen Wasser auas den Duschen auf ihrn Körpern traf und so nben der hotten Angelinna wurd Calli-Ray voll hei und ihr Erregung stieg und sie reibte Angelina Joliie dann mit voll der wohdufftend Öl-Kräters-Rosen-Seife ab und Angelina Jolie war voll am vor ErreGung sexy keuchen und streichelt nun auch de weiblichen Rundunge von Calli Ray und ihre Zentrum von de weibliHc Lust und Calli macht es auhC bei Angelina Jolie und gemeinsam erleben sie voll das hotte Rummach-Erlebnis und gehen saubern aba bissi gerötet aus den sexy heiße Bad wo angefüllt war mit den heiße Dampf von den Wassern und ihre Atem voll mit LeidenSchaft und so.

Auf den Weg zu Dumbledore stanmd ihnen dann plötzelich Dambledorre in Weg.  
Damrdtor: Miss Angelina Jolie sie schon weida gehen können, ich muss nur CalliRay-Voldemorta was vertellen.

Ich war voll gepsannt spürrt aba nen leichten Stich in Herz als Angelian Jollie mein Hand losliess und geht.

Ich: Ich bin voll gespannt.

Dambledore: Weill Hermeinen Granger voll die SchlampenBithc geworden is und net mehr Streberin und voll schlecht in Unterricht und so hab ich gesagt sie is nimmer VertrauenSchülerin und weil du gut und schlau und hüpsch und kluk und veantwortungsbewusst bis bist du jetzt Verteuenschüllerin. Mit de Bad weissu ja wegen deien Delfin und so. Auaßdem kannsu als Vertrauenschüllerin den den OrganisaytionsKOmmitee von de Ball.

Unt ich belkam von Dmaremdore den sexy silbern Vertrauenschülernabteil an mein sexy Top geheftet.

Ich war voll gefläsht. Ich hatte schon voll die guten Ideen für deas Ball_OK und geing voll beglükkt nach Damplidore wo unsern Styling-Kurs jetzt anfangen muss….

TBC

Calli-Ray hat vooll viel zu tuen. Ob sie des alles schafft. Unt was für Music soll ihr Band spiellen, habts ihr Wünschen? Schreibts in die KOMMIES! Net vergessen!


	13. VertrauenSchühlerMeeting

ICH Musste des noch schreipen, weil mir beim Verkündigungen von dem Dampledorri noch voll die Ideen gekommen sind. *KNDL* alle!

+irm: ja, ich lieeebe der ihrn Klamotten, besonders dene von CalliRay. So was hätt ich auch volll gerne. *KNUUUDDDEEEELLLL*

Und dann warn sie an Abent in Darmbledoor-Gemmenschatzraum und Calli-Ray war voll am vorbereitern von den StylingKuss, also holt sie ihrre hippen ModenMagazienen und in ihrn sexy-klein Lui-Witong-Tascherl (wo sie extra noch geschrumpelt hatte damit noch kleinern war) tut sie n paar hotte Topse und Kleidern wo sie auch geschrumpelt hat, aba von letzen Season und net die actuellen, weil würdden ChoChang und Ginni eh net checken. In eine pinkblaue Sessel aus voll den sexy tiefen Stoff sizt StreberMIene und macht ihrn Streebrklamotten noch bitchiger und äzender und irgndwie tuth Herminni Calli auch voll leid und so saggt sie.

Calli-Ray: Heyy StreberMiene, deien Klamotten sind voll ätzend und du hast es voll übahaupt net drauff und was du da mit die Klamotten machs sieht mal voll scheiße aus und da kann man echt nur voll krass abkotzen wenn man dein Klamotten sieht. Aba ich kann dir voll fett helfen, komm doch in meien StylingeKurs!

StreberMIene war fett sauer und sagt das sie das auch voll allein kann und wollt kein Hilffe und Calli-Ray weiss das Herminni noch voll angegrochen kommen wird, denn man kann haalt net die Leutz zu ihrn Glück zwingern.

Mit voll grosen undbewunderten Augen setzten sich ChoChang und Gini neben mich und kucken voll erwaatungsvoll unt hören mit ihren lasuchend Ohren wo voll die Schlampen Ohrringen drin sint zu, als ich grad meine Vortraag beginnern will kommt Dray (also der Dracon Mavlor, mein hotten ZwillingBruder) vorbei und zeigt auf meine VertrauenschühlerAbteil und sagt.

Dracon: Hey Calli-Ray, wir müssen los zun VertrauenSchüllerMeeting, das wo jetzt anfangen tut.

Ich hab voll das Sorry-Gefühle und sach des auch ChoChang und Ginni aba die haben voll des Verständenis, denn Verrtauenschüller ist wichtik und annstrengernd und wir können unsern Kurs ja danch machen.

So gehen Dracon und ich dann HandInHand zu den VerrtauenSchülernMeeting wo auch die VeertrauenSchühler von den weniger coolen Hosen sind, auch die von den ÄzzendHuffellpuff-Tyoen. Als erste Thema waren die Bällen dran und schon hatte Calli-Ray voll die coole Ihdee,

Calli-Ray: Hey, ich habb voll die voole idee: Die Bällern wo Dmapledooore verkündert hat sint vieeel zu wenik. Wir brauche noch eine FaschingBall, eine TanzIndenMay-Ball, eine Frühlink-Ball, eien erßte SchnneBall und am beste noch eien Begrüßung-Ball wo wir schnell nachhollen müssen und dann am besten noch eine Ball zu jede Qititsch-Spiel.

Wie alle voll amm appelautieren sint mekt Calli-Ray des des voll die gute Ideeh war und darum schläggt sie noch mehr vor.

Calli-Ray: Außerndem will ich an mein Gepurtstag voll die fette Partey-Ball machen und des könnte wir für alle Schülern von Darmbletor erlaube.

Das fanden alle auch ok, denn sie alle wissen, das wo die Darmbledoor-Schüller halt die besten sint und zu ihrn Geburtstag eine Ball verdiehnt haben und dass mehr als die andern. Unt so machen sie einig fesst das bein Geburtstag von eien Dambledoor-Schüler eien Ball stattFinden soll nur für Dammbledoren und ihren Partnern. Danach wollten alle noch meehr nach Dambledor und die Griffendor-Vertrauenschüller (diese Ron Wezly und diese Lavendel-Tusse) machen voll mitenander rum und saggten das sie auch nach Darmpertor wollen opwoll Ron beim letzte Mal gegen den unhotte Rewänclo-Boy verloren hatte (und war voll klar das unhotte Rewänklaw-Boy auch keine Ball zu sein Gepurtatg würd kriegen). Die anern Vertrauenschülern (bei Stylerin den fette MopsGesichTigge Girls und so eine voll fetet Boy und dann von Hafflepaff und Räwenclo noch immer unhotte Girls und Boys) guggten volle Bewunderung und Neid zu CalliRay wo ihnnen aber net böss war denn in ihre Klukheit wusst sie das die bessten immern Neidischen haben würde und so tahten CalliRay die andern Versahger bissi leid und fasst musste sie weinen wo ei so viel Elend am sehenn isst und nur eine warme Händendruck von Dracons weiche-männlich-Hand kann sie beruhigern.

Calli-Ray wollt außerdem noch wissen wie weid die Plahnungen für den StylingBewerb und de BändBewerb warren und diese LavendelIsche antwotet.

Lavendel_ische: Also in den Jury von den Styliing-Sache is Dampletore, MC G, Angellina Jollie als SchulSprechernRin und Luhpin weil dem is Verdraunslehern.

Calli Ray findet des des ja mal gar net geht.

Calli-Ray: Ddes geht mal agr net. Ok, Damplidor ist gutt und Angelina Jolie ist auch hot, aber Lupin is voll der abgefuckte Typ und MC G ist so ne olle staubigen Bitch, die is fett schißen. Nehme wir liebern Perfessor Hotty Herr Snap weil der is hot und hat voll de stylischen schwatzen UMhank und meine Mam die is eine HapVeela unt kennt sich darum mit Styling un Aussehen un so voll gut aus.

Damit warn alle einvastanden und auf seo eine guten Ideen wärn se nie gekommen und sie fanden voll gut und warn häppy wo CalliRay und nimmer Hermeien Vertrauenschüllerin is, weil die hat imma nur Büchern gelesen und mit ihre HausELfenScheiß allen genervt und sich net für so wichtigen Sachen wi eine Ball und so interessiert.

MopsGesicht-ParkynSohn: Und bei den Bändbewerb da is auch Damplydor in de Jury unt natürlich Angelina Jolie und wiedern MC G und außerndem die Wahrsagen-Prof, also Proefessorn Tewaldt und von TagesProFeten diese Rita Korn.

Calli-Ray war voll fett am ausratsen.

Calli Ray: Hey Man. Ihr könnts ja gar nix, Damblidor is nur ätzend Kammernmusik am hören, so voll oldscool-scheiß-Klassik und MC G is ja mal so lang out wie net geht und diese RitaKorn-Tusse hat auch mal voll net die Peilung. Und Prefessor TewaldT? Die finden alle voll scheisse. Wir nehmen Professor Fickwild, der leidet imahin den Chlor und kennt gude Music, dann Angellina bleibt, aba wir nehmen die Sängern von den WildenSisters, die kenn ich und die maHct des voll gern und natürliHc Hotty Prefessor Herr Snap weil man muss eine männlihc-Erwachsern-Hottie in den Jurry haben."

Alle fraggten sich woher Calli-Ray nur ihre sooo geilen Ideens nahm, denn sie war wirkliHc soo viel schlauern und besser als die andern und Dracon blcikte ihr aus seine roten-glühend Augen die in ihr röte und Shwärtze sie biss in den gütig guten Abgrund von seine Seele gucken liessen die weiss war wie die Unschuld und die schöne gelbe sich verdrehenden Punkte in seien rote AugenFarbe liessen ihr kurz die Sinnen schwinden und ihr Erregung anschwollen, so dass sie sein Hnad nahm und ihrn eine sinnlihcen Kuss auf seine zärtlich-erwartend-gespitzen Lippen hauchte und er durcch ihr Harre ihr gespizzte Elbenohren streichelt.

Calli-Ray hatte noch voll die andern super Ideen.

Ich: Ich habb noch voll die andern SuperIdeen. Wir bruahcen ein Schülernzeitung, da kann ich dann voll die coolen ModeTipps und IN&Out-Lissten machen und so berichte über hotte Boys und Görls und einen Ratgebernseiten und so. Und auch n paar News aus den ZauberernWelt weil de TagesProffet ist voll scheiße.

Alle folgten ihre Rede mit große Augen und Ohrn und warn feett beeindrukkt.

Calli-Ray: Außadem machen wir dann eine SchülernRadio wo wir dann voll die coole Musik spiellen auch von de Bänds für den WettBewerB. Unt auch so ne RatgebernSendung für seelischen Probleme wo man kann anruffen. Dann brauhCen wir noch eine Website und dass Tecnique funktierniert, wir könnten so ne Art HogBook machen wo man sich onlein befreundern kann und so. Und alle kriegern LapTop und IPhone.

Opwoll voll viele net kapierten was des is fanden des alle toll und ncoh tollern wie Calli Ray des allen hat erklärt (Muss ich ja net machen, kennt ihr jaaa!) und auch die Muggel-Hassern waren fett beeindrukkt und wollten des unpediengt haben.

Calli-Ray: Dann isses doch voll nerfik das wir imam so sollten anch Hogsmiet dürfen für Shoppen und in Wintern is auch voll weit und kalt und so, deswegen saggen wir mal machen wir eine ShoppingArea mit voll die DesignernLänden und mit eien SchülernBar in eien großen Korridorri.

Das fanden nun alle voll die fett colle Idee und appelierten ihr und sagten: YEAH, das machen wir voll!

Und Dambledohre fand die Ideen so supi und des wird auch glei gemacht und dann giengen sie zu ihr Gemeisnchaftsroom zurück wo sie glei mit ihrn StylingKurs anfengen könne.

Und CalliRay dacchte an die vielen Bällen wo am kommen warn und an die ganßen Hotties mit dene sie dahin gehen konnt und an den näxte Wochendend sollt schon de nachgehollte Eröffnerball sein wo sie noch einen Hottie für finden musst, aba so hot wie sie war kann sie sich ihnr Boy ja voll aussuHcen.

TBC

Boah! Soooo viele projects! Das war aba auch echt gute Ideen von Calli-Ray, mal gespant wie es wird! Und vergesst net zu schreiben was die Bands für Music machen solln und wer mit wen in ein Bänd soll und was ihr glaupt welkche inretuments sie spielln und wer singe kann und so, ja? Also bitte bitte viele KOMMMIES *knüll!"


	14. Der näxte TAg

Geht auch wieder! Und denkt doch an Kommies wegen Music wo ihr eu wünscht, bitte! PLZ *HEAAAAGGDDDDLL* *KNUDDDEEELLL*!

+nbe: Jal, Calli is so supii, ich hätt offt auch voll gern so Iddeen wie die!

Den STylelingKurs lief echt gut und ChoChang und Ginni waren voll die guten Zuhörerinen und warn fett beeeeindruckt von alle die guten Ratschlägern von mir und lernten endlich ma sich richtig anzuzzeihen und net nur die ätzendenScheissKlamotten und Calli_Ray halff ihnen voll und macchte ihr gleich mit ihrn IMBA-Zaubernkraft die Klamotten fürn nächste Tage (wo CalliRay zwar voll sich Mühe gab und auch echt ultry-stylish Klamotten macht, aba bei ChoChang und Ginni würdn die nie so fett gut ausehen wie bei ihr, weil sie ist vieeel hübscher!)

Sie hatt ihnr sexy rosaNachthemd an wo war dransparend und druchsichtik und aus rosa ElbenGewebte Stoff von echte Elbenhand und sich flauschig an ihrn hotte weiblihce Rundungen anflauschte und man in den dämmernLicht schön ihren Brüsten sehen konnt. Harald hatte für Nacht nur n voll weite BoXernShorts an und die war piunk-rosa-kariert und hatte eine türkis-leutend Bünddchen und CalliRay griff ihm voll in seine männlich Errgeung von hinten in Hose und streichelt und er geht mit seine männlich WW-Hand unter ihnr NachtHemd und sie haben voll SpASS wie sei dann imma mehr aufenander liegen und zsamm ineinander am eindringen sint und voll den sexy HöhepunkT sich machen.

Und dann verküntet die strahlende Herpest-Sonn schon den Anbgeinn von ein neue morgen in den Gemeisnctzraum der Hotties von Dambledore wo sich jugendlich Liebe und Hoffnunk verbreiterte die in de SonneSchein zu erblühn anfing und wie Harald und CalliREay sich so sexy am festhalten warn währnedn sie ineinader eingedrungen aufwachten war es der Dufft von ihren LibesNacht wo ihnen in die Nasen kitzelte und eine wohlig Duft verbeiterte, die sie voll hot anmachte.

Beim Frühstueck war voll die lokker Atmo und Jamie Oliver hatte den Dambledore einen sexy Casar-Salad bereitet mit SpezialRezept und es gab hausgemachte Brott mit ganz wenig Knobi und voll die lekkern frische SonneTomaten und Müsli mit den frischsten und gesundesten voll veggieKernen und natürlich kein normale Milch (weil is net vegaaan) sondann HafernReisMilch wo voll leker war und CalliRay lekkte mit Leidenschafft den weiße Fleck von Milch um Haralds Mund ab und sie küssten sich inniglich währent Dracon ihre Schultern und weiblich Rundung am massiern ist und sie sah die schwatzen Augen von Servus (Prefesser Herr der Snap) die in ein sehnsüchtik schimmern zu ihnen blcikten wie er da in sein ultreahotten schwarzen Tütü an den Lehertisch saß wo glänzte in noch mehr leuchtende Schwatz als den sexy neuen IPhons wo grade zsamm mit voll den schlanken neuen LapTops an die Damblidorr Schülern (außer den hässliche Rewänklo-Boi) ausgeteilt wurden. Auch die andern Shcülern kriegten handys, aba nur voll die billoTeile wo echt net ShmartFon sind oda Touchscreen haben, sondern halt so ätzend mit Antenne und zum Aufklappe und fürn Strom muss man Kurbeln und so. So 90ern-Dreck wo man in der Schule vol gedisst wird dafür. Sowas kriuegt auch de RewänkloBoy

Damplytore: CalliRay hatte voll den gute Idee und jezzt haben wir in Hogwäts auch Handies und Computern, aba war nur Geld für iPhons und LapTop für die Dampledore-Schülern (aba die sind halt echt die besten) und ihr andern kriegt aba eien gebrauchte Händi und wir haben eien ComputernRaum mit drei Computern wo ihr teilen könnt.

CalliRay musst vol lachen als sie am Sehen war wi die Hauselfen voll die oldschool-Computern (keien LapTops. Uncool) mit DiskettelUafwerk und voll großen fetten kleinen MOnitorn dahinter vorbei trugen.

Damplydor: Währent die Damplidore-Schülern eien McBookAir krigen"

MC G stant bei McBook voll auf als ob Darmerldor sie meinen tut. Voll die Looserin. Sooo peinlich!

Darmbledor: … haben wir für unsern Computernräume mit unser restliche Geld drei paar krassen c64 gekauft und ihr kriegt da auch n paar colle Games drauf zum abchillen."

Calli-Ray war voll net am zuhörn denn sie war mir ihrn LapTOp glei bei FaceBook online und chattette und bestellt DesignernKlamoten und zeigt Dracon colle Vampyre-Video bei youtub und holte sich fürn später paar hot sexy clips runter. Die Schülern von die andern HOuses wo MuggelEltern hatten waren von die oldshool Kram voll geshokkt, aba dachten dann: Bessa wie nix und die Darmbertors haben des auch echt verdient, weil die sint fett bessern wie wir.

ChoChang und Ginni hatten ihrn neuen Klamoten an und sahn dadrin ziemlich Hot aus, es war auch net mehr voll den ätzend PartnerLokk aba trozzdem Partner weil gut passend: ChoChang trug eine sexy KettenBikiniObernteil in Gold und Ginni in Silbern und bei ChoChang waren in die Mitte von die Körpchen grünen Edelsteinen und bei Ginni roten und dann trugen beide eine sexy Minirock aus einmal silbern und einmal golden Stoff (also umgekehrt zu den Obernteil) wo druchsictig war und man drunter voll den mit edle Steinen besetze String erkennen konnt und Calli Ray hatte pinken Strumpfhose mit golden Nähungen und Ginni golden Strumpfhose mit pinken Näähungen, dazu hatten beide hotte Sandalen aus Lack und Ledern eine in weis die ander in schwarz.

Harald hat voll den darkroten Kauptzenpulli wo ihm bis zu Knie hängt und die Kaputze wirft voll die merklichen Schatten auf sein männlich-kantige Gesischt und man sieht von den dunklen Schatten nur de eckigen Brillen mit rot lecuhtedne Gläsern und wie ein DiscoKugel in bunten Farben glitzernde Steinen auf den Rand von Brille, dazu hat er eine an ObernSchenkel abgeschitten dunkelblaue Ledernhose an und hotte FlipFlops mit voll hohe Absätze wo waren durchsichtig und darin war Wasser und dadrin schwammen voll die süßen Fischen, so dass man in ganze Pracht seien männlöiHc-beharrten-WW-Beine sehn konnt und sich seine Männelihckeit deutlich in seine Hose am zeigen ist.

Hermien hatte nun vollendig auf Schlampe gemacht und hatte eine normale no-name Top an wo eigentlich net sexy war und sie hatte da wo Brüste sind paar großen Löächern rausgeschnitten (obwoll kleine voll gereicht hätten) so dass man die voll sehen konnt und eine Schlüppi mit seo eine Loch drin wo Schlampen ahben nur war de Locht selsbt genscitten und man konnt echt ALLES sehn, weil alles voll raushängt.

Balsih war hot mit einen schwatzen Einteiler der sich an sein Körpern anschmiegt und kaum von sein schwarzen Haut zu unterscheiden ist und wo in golden Schrift mehremals den Schirft „SEXY" drauf blinkte und de Reißvernschluss war über de Brust aufgezogen.

Teodor hatte eine einfache T-Shirt an aba voll mit coolen Badges und Shildern und ein sexy männlich-Handtaschen hingan seien Seite, aba sein Hose und Frisur war halt mal voll Emo und darum gar net hot.

Dracon hatte sein polange weise Harre zu ein Knoten hochgesterkt und trug in Gesicht so schwarze Streifen Schminke (so voll die sexy Indianern-Kriegsbemalung) und in sein Harre waren die schwatzen Federn von ein schwarze Rabe gesteckkt und auch seine Mantel wo er unter sein hotschwatz-darkrot Vampyre-Umhang trug war geamcht aus vielen kleinen schwarzen Federn von raben die ihm eine irgendwie schnelle und agressiv Ausshehen gaben wie sie sich so flatternd an ihn ran am schmiegen sind.

Anglelina Jolie, die mit Calli nun am ZärteliHckeiten am austasuchen ist, trägt eine kleine dunkel Sonnebrille und hat ihre Harre zu voll den sexy RastaFrisur gemacht und sie hat eine Top an wo nur aus zwischen zwei Bändern egspannte Platin-Fäden besteht wodurch bei ihren sexy Bewegungen immer Haut durchshcimmer t und auch ihr Rocks sind nur ganz viele, wie ein Vorhang, bis knapp übern Knie gehende goldfäden wo an ein Gürtel festgemacht sind.

CalliRay hat einen hotten Sommernkeleid an in elegant-klassiche schwatz-undweiß wo eine YingYäng Smybol bilden und sich durch Zauberei die schwarz und weiß imma am abwechserln sind, des alles ist mit eine schmale Brokad-Gürteln um die Hüfte gescnellt und hat bis zu Po gehende Shclitz an den Beinen und de ganze Rücken ist frei so dass man, wenn man genau hinkuckte (Was vieeele machten!) ihrn sexy Perlenstring an ihrn wohlgeformten Po konnt sehen. Ihre hellblonden Harre aren fast weiss und vielen ihr bis in die Knie und ihre sexy Elbenohren trugen einen PlatinumStirnreif mit eine aufragende Elbenkönig in die Mitte wo aus sexy Glas war.

Unt der dumme Rewänklo-Boiy trug wieder sein SchnellFickernhose und halt wie immer (kennt ihr ja)

Und dann war Calli-Ray au schon voll schnell mit allen hotties und so in Damplerdorr befrynshippt und hatten alle geaddet (sogaar HErmiene, weil Calli is sooo nett) und schieckta dan mit ihr schiecken neuen EiPhon wo sich voll schön in ihrn Hand einschmeidekt und so glänzent schön ist, eine cool Nachrihct an Blasih: „Hey, gehhssu mit mir Eröfnngball?!" Unt schon soffort kam die Antwort: „YEAH!" unt weil Blasih ihr direkt gegenübern sass konnt sie seine wesen Zähne lächeln sehen voll zwische seine sinnlihc-blutrot Lippen und sie war aam denken wie hot er is und wie sie eng-und-engern am tanzen sind und sich mit ihre Händen so voll anfasen,

Balt hatte auch schon de ShoppingArea geöffned und allen Girls giengen in ein Schlange hinter CalliRay weil alle wollten ihrn Beratung wenn sie jetzzt die hotten Kleidern fürn Ball aussuchen müsse und es warn riesigen Geschäften geworden mit KLeiderns und so von de hottesten Designern wo übahaupt gabb und die Sachen noch zusätzelich mit Magick verzaubert so das sie noch hottern waren und Calli-Ray war so stooolz auf ihr Idee und alle andern waren voll froh jemand so toolles wie CalliRay in ihrre Nähen zu habben.

Nur Ginni war fett traurik denn die kommt halt aus so voll der armen Hatz4Family unt kann sich darum keine sexyn DesignernkLieddern kaufen, aba ChoChang und auch CalliRay warn ja voll reich und versprachen ihr dass sie ihr was leihn tun, weil ChiChang war in Ginni veliebt und CalliRay war eine eine nette hilfsbereit Girl.

TBC

In de nächste Chappi kommen voll die sexy Kleidern und so vor, so voll supi mit Mode. Des liept ihr ja auch so wie ich!


	15. Die Gegner zeigen sich

Das Feuer im Kamin des Dumbledore-Gemeinschaftsraums brannte, als sich drei Schüler in simplen Hogwartsumhängen in die dunkelblauen Sessel fallen ließen. Es war ruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum, angenehm ruhig. Weder gab es Gespräche über Styling noch mehrere Knutschereien zwischen wild wechselnden Schülern. Mit der schnellen Bewegung einer Hand landete ein Pergament auf einem Tisch zwischen den Sesseln, es war mit dem Wort „Schlachtplan" überschrieben.

Hermine Granger, Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy sahen sich in die Augen. Dieses Treffen war ihnen schwer gefallen, sehr schwer. Die Anspannung in der Luft war beinahe spürbar. Es lag nicht nur an der traditionellen Feindschaft zwischen den drei Schülern, nein, dies hier war ein geheimes Treffen und sie waren eindeutig im Begriff, etwas mehr als Verbotenes zu tun. Selbst wenn es für das größere Wohl aller war, plagten vor allem Hermine Gewissensbisse. Aber sie hatten gar keine andere Wahl. Vor gar nicht allzu vielen Jahren hatte sie selbst gesagt: „Es gibt wichtigere Dinge - Freundschaft und Mut." Angesichts der schrecklichen Situation in Hogwarts würde es nun mehr als Freundschaft und Mut bedürfen. Der Schritt, den Versuch zu wagen, sich mit einem Feind zu verbrüdern, war nur der erste. Schweigend blickten die drei auf das Pergament, und es schien, als wäre wirklich viel nötig, um die gegenseitige Abscheu zu überwinden.

Schließlich brach Hermine das Schweigen: „Ich weiß, ihr seid Erzfeinde und möchtet euch lieber Flüche auf den Hals jagen. Außerdem wollen wir alle wohl in unsere eigentlichen Häuser zurück, doch vorher gilt es etwas zu erledigen. Oder jemanden…"

„Calli-Ray…", flüsterte Malfoy.

Beim Klang dieses Namens zuckte Hermine zusammen. Was hatte diese Callista-Raven-Shadow-Samantha-Voldemortina Malfoy-Snape nur aus ihrer Welt gemacht?

Harry stöhnte auf: „Diese Frau macht mich fertig: Ich möchte nicht Harald genannt werden, ich hasse meine neuen Klamotten und über die anderen Dinge…", dabei warf er Malfoy einen verschämten Blick zu, „…will ich überhaupt nicht reden."

Malfoys Augen leuchteten – allerdings nicht rot und auch gelbe Punkte waren nicht zu erkennen: „Du hast gut reden, Potter. Ich muss diesen Umhang mit dem nervigen Stehkragen tragen, habe rote Augen und soll ein Dementor werden, um dann meine Zwillingsschwester zu heiraten. Da war die Sache mit dir und Snape noch harmlos. Wiederholen möchte ich es jedoch nicht. Außerdem bin ich mit Sicherheit kein Vampir, das wüsste ich ja wohl selbst am besten. Ich hasse es schon manche Leute zu berühren, da werde ich sie doch nicht noch beißen!"

„Dafür laufe ich völlig behaart herum, und diese Krallen nerven unglaublich. Damit kann man keine Feder halten und beim Waschen reiße ich meine Haut immer auf", beschwerte sich Harry, um sich anschließend lange Krallen aus schmutzigem Plastik von den Fingernägeln zu reißen.

„Ihr lauft immerhin nicht so herum als kämt ihr gerade aus dem schlimmsten Sex-Shop der Welt!", mischte sich nun auch Hermine ein.

„Und was war mit der schwarzen Körperfarbe?", jammerte Malfoy, „ich habe Stunden gebraucht um das Zeug wieder abzuwaschen."

„Ist ja gut", sagte Hermine, „wir mussten alle leiden. Aber eine Sache ist klar: Diese Frau muss weg!"

Mit einem Quietschen öffnete sich die Tür zum Gemeinschaftsraum, rasch suchte Malfoy seinen Umhang, Harry tauschte seine runde Brille gegen irgendeine Zuhälter-Sonnenbrille aus und Hermine mühte sich ihren Hogwartsumhang abzustreifen.

„Alles in Ordnung, keine Gefahr!", ertönte die Stimme von Cho Chang.

Ginny ergänzte: „Sie ist noch in einem dieser furchtbaren Läden."

Auch die beiden Mädchen trugen wieder ihre Schulumhänge, waren allerdings mit einem ganzen Stapel Tüten verschiedenster Mode-Designer beladen. Bevor sich jedoch jemand nach den Einkäufen erkundigen konnte, landeten die Tüten im Kaminfeuer. Der unangenehme Geruch nach verbranntem Polyester verbreitete sich schnell im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Sie ist einfach schrecklich", sagte Ginny. „Fleur Delacour war wirklich nichts gegen sie. Noch nicht einmal Ron findet sie hübsch, und das muss nun wirklich etwas bedeuten."

Mit gequälter Miene mischte sich Cho ins Gespräch ein: „Sechs Stunden! Sechs verfluchte Stunden ist sie mit uns durch diese schrecklichen Läden gelaufen. Ihr glaubt nicht, was für scheußliche Sachen sie ausgesucht hat. Zum Glück brennt der ganze Mist jetzt."

Weiter munter über ihren Einkaufsbummel lästernd zogen sich Ginny und Cho zurück. Hermine meinte noch Wortfetzen wie „Kleid? Das war kein Kleid, sondern höchstens ein zerrissener Duschvorhang!", zu vernehmen.

„Wie werden wir sie nun los?", fragte Harry mit einem Blick auf den bisher ziemlich leeren „Schlachtplan".

„Wir sollten sie töten", sagte Malfoy.

„Oder noch besser", ergänzte Hermine, „dafür sorgen, dass sie der Schule verwiesen wird. Also lassen wir unsere Feindschaft ruhen bis Calli-Ray verschwunden ist."

Malfoy nickte.

„Yeah, Deal!", rief Harry.

Hermine blickte ihn entsetzt an, Malfoy verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft,

„Entschuldigung", sagte Harry, „ich glaube es ist ansteckend."

In diesem Augenblick klingelte Harrys iPhone. Mit einem Aufstöhnen warf er einen Blick auf das Gerät: „Oh nein!"

„Sie?", fragte Malfoy.

Harry nickte entsetzt.

„Was schreibt sie denn?", fragte Hermine.

„Woher soll ich das denn wissen", sagte Harry und zeigte das Handy seinen Mitschülern, „da steht nur: SZZSSSSZ SZZSSS HHH HZHHSSSHHS ZHHH SSSH SH."

Malfoy musste lachen: „Du bist doch der Parsel-Experte, Potter."

„Aber das ist kein Parsel! Ich hoffe ja, sie ist einfach ohnmächtig geworden oder gestorben und mit ihrer Stirn auf das Display aufgeschlagen."

„Ich persönlich glaube ja, dass es einfacher ist sie zu töten als dass Dumbledore sie der Schule verweist. Ein gut gezielter Todesfluch und alles ist vorbei.", sagte Malfoy.

„Es darf aber keine Zeugen und keine Beweise geben. Wir brauchen das perfekte Verbrechen", meinte Hermine.

Malfoy sagte: „Also müssen wir sie mit ihrem eigenen Zauberstab töten, sonst könnte man den Avada Kedavra anhand unserer Stäbe nachweisen."

Harry überlegte: „Vielleicht wäre der erste Ball des Jahres eine gute Gelegenheit. Ich glaube, sie geht dort mit Blaise Zabini hin. Ihr wisst schon: Ein romantischer Spaziergang am See, ein gestohlener Zauberstab, ein kleiner Zauber und der Riesenkrake übernimmt den Rest. Calli-Ray ist dann einfach… verschwunden und kommt nie wieder."

Die drei mussten unwillkürlich grinsen.

„Es könnte funktionieren", sagte Hermine nachdenklich, um sich dann ihrem blonden Mitschüler zuzuwenden. „ Malfoy, du verstehst dich doch ganz gut mit Zabini. Könntest du dafür sorgen, dass er eine kleine Nebenrolle in unseren Mordplan übernimmt?"

„Ich kümmere mich darum, Granger. Aber wir brauchen noch einen Plan B."

Harry brachte einen seiner Träume der letzten Tage zur Sprache: „Irgendwie spuken mir die ganze Zeit Ideen über die vielfältigen Verwendungsmöglichkeiten einer Kettensäge im Kopf herum"

Entsetzt wandte sich Hermine ihrem schwarzhaarigen Freund zu: „Aber Harry! Der ganze Dreck und das viele Blut. Denk doch mal daran, wer das alles putzen muss: Die Hauselfen. Ich habe B. ELFE. R nicht umsonst gegründet und wir können diese armen, kleinen unterdrückten Wesen nicht mit unseren Problemen belasten. Hast du überhaupt schon mal daran gedacht…."

Malfoy gebot ihnen mit einer Handbewegung zu schweigen: „Können wir endlich wieder zum Thema kommen?"

Hermine blickte irritiert auf, bis sie sich schließlich besann. Mit einem Schlenker ihres Zauberstabs ließ sie die Worte „1. Mordversuch nach dem Eröffnungsball (Zabini fragen)." auf dem Pergament erscheinen.

„Die Idee, sie von der Schule schmeißen zu lassen, gefällt mir aber auch. Im Brechen von Regeln und Verursachen eines heillosen Chaos sowie vieler Probleme haben wir ja mehr als genug Erfahrung", sagte Harry.

„Ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass mir ausgerechnet diese Fähigkeiten Potters einmal nützlich sein könnten", meinte Malfoy.

Harry beachtete ihn nicht: „Ich werde bei Fred und George Weasley eine komplette Ladung Scherzartikel bestellen."

„Frag am besten nach Produkten, die noch nicht getestet sind und sich unter Umständen als gefährlich herausstellen könnten", riet Hermine.

Von der Treppe, die zu den Schlafsälen führte, erklang ein unterdrücktes Geräusch.

„Sie ist nicht da!", rief Harry in Richtung des ungefähren Ursprungs des Geräusches.

Mit einem erleichterten Seufzen trat Angelina Johnson ins Licht, sie trug die Kleidung des Gryffindor-Quidditschteams und trug einen Besen unter dem Arm.

„Ich möchte ein paar Runden fliegen gehen. Und vielleicht ein paar Quidditschbälle zerstören. Ich halte es nicht aus wenn mich diese… diese… Person immer Angelina Jolie nennt. Ich habe gehört, dass das so eine Muggel-Schauspielerin sein soll. Was habe ich mit der zu tun?"

Angelinas Stimme war mit jedem Wort lauter geworden, sie hatte wirklich schlechte Laune und ließ sich von allen Beruhigungsversuchen nicht stören.

„Ich gehe jetzt auf jeden Fall trainieren, ich bin ja jetzt eine Treiberin. Ja, verdammt, die Position heißt nicht Klatscher, sondern der Ball. Und weil diese Calli-Ray das nicht versteht, werde ich nun so lange üben, Klatscher gegen ihren ach-so-hübschen Kopf zu schießen, bis ich sie beim nächsten Spiel wirklich treffe und ihr endgültig alle Lichter ausblase!"

Nach dieser doch recht beeindruckenden Ansprache stellte sich niemand Angelina in den Weg. Hermine ergänzte den „Schlachtplan" um die Worte „2. Quidditsch-Unfall (Angelina übernimmt das sicher gern)"

„Können wir nicht auch unter den Lehrern nach Verbündeten suchen?", fragte Harry.

„An wen denkst du, Potter? Dumbledore hält die ganze Sache wahrscheinlich für wahnsinnig amüsant und sieht darin eine Prüfung, um Schüler verschiedener Häuser gegen einen gemeinsamen Feind vereint vorgehen zu lassen oder so ein Schwachsinn!"

„Ich werde mit Professor McGonagall sprechen. Sonderlich begeistert von der neuen Schülerin scheint sie nicht zu sein und immerhin ist sie stellvertretende Schulleiterin", sagte Hermine.

„Kann eure McGonagall diese Calli-Ray nicht für immer und ewig in eine Ameise verwandeln?", fragte Malfoy mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick zu Hermine.

Das Mädchen antwortete ihm: „Ich glaube nicht, dass sie sich darauf einlässt. Sie ist immer sehr korrekt. Außerdem heißt es Professor McGonagall, Malfoy!"

„Snape kann doch von seinem Tutu auch nicht begeistert sein!", platzte es aus Harry heraus.

„Es heißt Professor Snape, Potter, und ich nehme an, er ist alles andere als begeistert, hat aber wahrscheinlich besseres zu tun als nervige Schüler zu ermorden. Und wenn man bedenkt, wie lange du, der Lahmarsch, der Wieselkönig und das Schlammblut schon auf dieser Schule sind, scheint Professor Snape keinen großen Erfolg dabei zu haben, Schüler der Schule zu verweisen."

„Malfoy!", knurrte Harry.

Auch Hermine war entsetzt: „Malfoy, wir hatten uns darauf geeinigt…"

„Ist ja gut", sagte Malfoy, „ich nehme es zurück… vorerst. Ich kann mit Professor Snape einmal über sie sprechen, aber solange er nicht wieder zur Begleitperson bei einer Klassenfahrt gemacht wird, erwarte ich nicht viel.

Allein das Wort „Klassenfahrt" hatte ausgereicht, um Hermine und Harry die Dringlichkeit des Calli-Ray-Problems vor Augen zu führen. Noch einmal so etwas wie diesen schrecklichen Ausflug in die Alpen wollten sie sich wirklich nicht antun.

Alarmiert fragte Harry: „Ihr meint doch nicht etwa, dass es noch so eine… so eine… Klassenfahrt geben wird?"

„Da sie jetzt auch noch Vertrauensschülerin ist, rechne ich fest mit mehr Klassenfahrten. Wir müssen einfach…"

„… mit ihr fertig werden, bevor noch so eine Katastrophe eintritt.", ergänze Malfoy.

Der Gedanke an die letzte Klassenfahrt war noch immer traumatisch für Hermine. Während ihrer Zeit an der Muggel-Schule waren Klassenfahrten eigentlich eine lustige Abwechslung gewesen und kein Grund, ganze Charakterkonzepte über den Haufen zu werfen, um aus der Klassenbesten eine geschmacklose Schlampe zu machen.

Wieder öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Quietschen, hastigen Schrittes betrat Stephen Cornfoot, bisher besser bekannt als „den unhotten Rewänklo-Boy", den Gemeinschaftsraum. Er war völlig außer Atem.

„Vorsicht!", japste er, „sie kommt!"

Nun musste alles schnell gehen. Hermine zog sich ihren Schulumhang aus, räkelte sich in Unterwäsche auf einem Sofa und ließ mit einem kleinen Zauber die eigentlich recht angenehmen und von Dunkelblau dominierten Farbtöne des Raumes in einem wilden und äußerst unangenehmen Durcheinander aus Rosa, Pink, Violett, Gold und Silber erstrahlen.

Da er seine Hose und sein Oberteil in die Wäsche gegeben hatte, verschwand Stephen Cornfoot im Jungenschlafsaal, die übrigen Schüler suchten nach möglichst geschmackloser Kleidung, Cho und Ginny hingen äußert obszön aufeinander, Harry klebte fluchend seine Krallen wieder an und Malfoy versuchte, die roten Kontaktlinsen möglichst schnell wieder in seinen Augen unterzubringen. Leider flossen dabei einige Tränen, und da Malfoy wusste, was Calli-Ray von weinenden Jungen hielt, wurde ihm bereits schlecht, bevor ihrer aller Schrecken auch nur den Raum betrat.

Schon betrat Calli-Ray in ihrer ganzen Pracht den Raum, doch unter und zwischen den ganzen Tüten ihres Einkaufsbummels war das Mädchen kaum zu erkennen. Dennoch begannen alle damit, sich wieder normal – also so wie in der bisherigen Geschichte - zu verhalten. Die unglaublich süße aber schrecklich penetrante Stimme von Calli-Ray ertönte: „Harald, hassu meien SmS bekomme?!"

Harry musste mit den Augen rollen.

TBC


	16. Voll den sexy Ball

Jetzt kommt der Baall *froifroi* Ihr seit so supi *KNDLKNDL*

+nbee: Welches Mord-Kompott? Bei Calli-Ray is alles voll mit harmony und sie is soooo tolll *knüll*

+lumos: Ich will auch voll die Hosen wie Calli habben. So sexxy!

+ewejenna + lobbo: Und Calli hat sooo viele tolle Ideeen und Erlebnissen, da is schreion voll easy!

Und dann war auch scho der Tag von den Ball unt Calli-Ray war nach eine hotten NahCt mit Harald voll aufgeregt erwachet und sie freuut sich auf den Ball. Sie geht zu ihrn KleidernSchrank wo sie mit einen Zaubern in ein extra-grossen Zimmern verwandelt hat, weil sie voll den Platzt braucht für ihren hotten Toppse und Kleidern und ihnr viele Schuhen unt so. Sie musS sich nähmlich fürn Balll heut voll styylien, denn Blasi ist ein Hottie außerndem wollt sie voll dancen mit Servus (Prozessor Herr Snap). Sie sucht sich eine Kleiderl aus mit ohne RückkEn alo so voll tief ausgeschnitten bis zu Po und de Kleid hat keine Trägern und is an eine Hälfte voll besezzt mit golden Paletten und schwartz Leuchtend EdleSteine in ein sexy braun Fassung, so dass sie voll den hotte Leopard-Look habn, aber halt voll hot glänzend und auf den andern Seiten sind fiele Lagen von durchsichtik Stoff in Form von ShmetterlingFlügel in alle Fahrben, also lila und pink und rosa und rot und orangen und blau und türkisch und so. Sie trägt außadem voll die sexy großen PLatihn-Ohrringen in rund und hatt ihre Harre hochtupiert, so dass de dunkelschwatz-blaue Glanz von ihrn hellblond-golden Harre noch bessern zu sehn ist und alles geschmükkt mit silbern und golden Fäden wo am glitzern in ihre Harre voll atemberaupend sexy aus. Als Schuhen hat sie weissen, fasst hellweisen, HighHiels mit goldene Absätze wo dann an die Shuhn so lila PunKten drauff sind, die aber eigentlich gar kein PunkTen sind, sondernn voll die süssen kleine GesicHtern. Um ihr linke Bein und an den rechten Arm hat sie eine sexy Reif in einmal silbern und einemal gold mit Glöckelchen wo immer voll die verführerishe Melodie sind am spielen und um ihrn Hals trägt sie eine Ketten mit ein sexy Bild von ihrn hotten echten Daddy (lord Voldy). Sie Macht noch vooll lang mit SchmiKen und Dufft und sie hat eine verführerischn LipStick wo immer in verschieden hotten RotTöne wechselt und nur ganß dezend ein bissi sexy MakEUp aufgetragn und ihre Augen sind voll betont und dann hatte sie auf Nasen und Backen voll sie süßen silbern Sprinklern, so das ihr ganße Erscheinung ein einziges sexy-hexy Leuchten ist.

Sie traff vor der großen Halle ihr Date: Balsi Zabinni, wo hatte an ein von ihr ausgesuchtes Outfitt: Eine enge silbern Jackette aus silbern-Dragon-Ledern und daruntern eine goldenes Hemd mit platin Rüschen an einem sehr hohen-Kragen, eine schmale geschlizzten Umhank in Leuchtendem -Grühn und eine eng anliegende StoffHosen, die verzeiselt ist mit silbern Stickerein von Calli-Rays schönen Gesihct (aba lang net so schön wie sie in echt ist). Alle andern stellten sie voll in den Schatten (opwohl überall sexy Licht war), sogar der unhotten Rewänklo-Boy war gekommen und trug zu sein SchnellFickernHose und den orangern Obernteil eine Jackett so aus Twiet und mit voll die Flicken an den Armen (so scheiß Gymmi-Lehrern Jackett . Kennt ihr!), die andern warn alle voll hot in silbern und weiß und gold und schwatz und mit sexy Ausschnitten und so. Nur Hermein hat voll dse BeerdirigungsKleiderl an. Harald flüstertet Drakon ultra-sweetSahcen Sachen ins Ohr. Und die beiden sahen sooo süüßß und sexy aus und Calli freut sich schon auf die beiden.

An Tisch bei die Tellern wird dann des Essen bei Jamie Olivier bestellt (Kennt ihr ja, muss ich net beschreiben) und es gap Kawiahr und Trüffell und SeenLachs unt TosstHawaaaii, also nur die erlesensten Speisen wo gibt und alle fandens voll lecker und zum Nachttisch gab es dann noch leckker Torten und supi CupCakes, alles mit KallorienReduzierungZaubern gekocht (war ein Erfindung von CalliRay), aba dadurch wars noch lekkerer weil man konnt sooo viel essen ohne voll ätzend fett zu werdn oder sich schwerer zu füllen. Blasih füttetre sie voll sexy und mit kleinen Bissen und dabei war er so hot und wie viel Spass es ihm machte sie zu bedienen war deutlihc, denn er liepte einfach ihre Sexyness.

Und dann war DäncingTime und Calli-Ray hatte BigTimeRush voll organisiert die voll am sexy spiellen warn unt sie tannzt eng mit Balsi, dessen weich-sexyn gold und silbern-Outfit sich gut an ihrem weiblihC Körper anfüllt. Weil sie so gutt tanzten konnten alle nur bewundernt zu ihnen hinstarren und waren voll am vergessen eslbst zu tanzen, denn sie warn nur fett beeindrukkt von Calli und Blasih. Aber sie sah auCh wie Drakon und Harald sich voll sexy am anzzischeln waren und sie haben einev voll fette Streit mit diese Herminni_bitHc, die dann gleich zu den staubigen ollen MC G-BitHc läuft. Aber CalliRay hat nur Augen für Servus (Prefosor Hotty-hot-sexy Herr Snap) der in seien schwatzen Umhang der Schwärze eine dunkle Sexyness verbeitert und ihr untern seine süßen stupsiggen Nase immer wieder sein perfekt weise Zähnen am zeigt. Von all den fielen Hotties um sie herum ist Calli-Ray voll heiß, und dann geht siein die VerdrauenSchüllernBad um sich frisch zu machen.

Und dann stehn im VerdrauenSchüllernBad ChoChang und Gini und Ginni is fett am heulen, obwohll CaliRay den beiden noch ein Paar von ihrn sexy Kleidern abgegeben hat. Ginni hatte erzählt, ihre Mam die Kleidern geklaut hat, um sie bei eBuy für ihre asoziale Harz4-Family zu vertikken. Die haben CalliRay so leid getan, dass sie ihnen n paar von ihre Kleidern geben tut.

Gini : Die iss so schrekklich und sieht ma voll scheißen aus!

Bevor ChoChang was sagen kann sagt auch scho CalliRay was.

CalliRay: Ja, ich find die MC G au voll scheißen, aber wir sind hot und nun geht's hier raus, des is ein VerdraunsSchülernBad und ihr seit keine und ich muss miHc frisch mache!

Eigentlich war CallIRay ja voll nett und veabscheut herumKommandiern, aba manchmal müssen Regeln halt befolgt werden und wenn man kein Vertrauenschüller is, dann darf man net in dieses Bad.

Die beiden warn aba voller Verständniss und sagten was von „Harald bescheid sagen" und warn weg und CalliRay zog sich ihr hottes Kleid aus und machte ihre Schmiken wassernfest und ging in de blubbernde Pool mit de rosa-lila Wassern, wo sprudelt.

Dann aber kam Er in den VerrtauenSchüllernBad und weil CalliRay grad voll unter getacuht war spürt sie seine Anwesenheit, aber sie sieht in net in seiner dunkel Schwärze, dieaus seinem aufgeknöpfte Umhang und seinen männlich-makellosen Körper durchs Bad strahlt. Und sein sexy Duft nach den rauchigen Kerkern umhüllt CalliRay und nimmt sie einhüllent gefangen Wie sein perfekt schwatzen Harre auf seine muskulöss Schultern fallen unt er sich paar Sprizzer Wasser ins Gesicht macht, wo sexy von ihm abperlen. (Er is natürlich Professorn Herr Snap, aba des habt ihr villeihCt schon erkannt!). Um ihn sexy zu überraschen taucht CalliRay auf und schickt mit ihrem Zaubernstab eine sexy Zaubern zu ihm rüber. Und Servus (Profesor Herr Snap) kriegt voll den fetten Shock und zaubert auch einen Zaubern und sie (die Zauber) treffen sich und weil eine von den viele Inhalten von CalliRays SupiZauberstab (Eldernholtz und Stechplame und SchwanzDorn mit Veela- Thesttrall- Pegasuse, WW-Harre) mit den aus Professorn herr Snaps Zaubernstab verwandt ist, passiert es: Es gibt einen großen Knall und voll die Funkeln und dann ist Calli-Ray imma noch im Wasser, aber sie hat net mehr ihren schön-weiblichen Körper, sondern voll den nackten hotten männlihc Körpern mit Musekln und ein sexy weissen Zähnen und sexy langen schwarzen Harren und so. Sie ist Servus (prozessor Herr Snap) und er ist sie, die schöne, sexy Calli-Ray, wovon er voll den Shock bekommt und voll wegläuft. Calli-Ray stellt sich vor einen hotten Spiegeln und betrachtert ihren sexy neuen Körper, so sie die Muskeln streichellt und übern seine (also ihre) männlihCe Errgung fä und mit zärtlichen Vampyre-Händen erkundet sie so die MUsklen und den Körrper und es ist voll schön wie sie sich anfässt und sie wird glücklich, denn nun lernnt sie wie sie ihren Hotti Servus (Proefssor Herrn Snap) noch besser befriedigen kann. CalliRay war voll am überlegen: vielleicht soll ich Servus (=Professorn Herr Snaps) sexy Körper mit ein paar hot-sexy Tattooos und Piercings verziern?

TBC


	17. Die Kunst des Mordes

Blaise Zabini saß verzweifelt an einem Tisch in der Großen Halle, sein schrecklich glänzender Fummel juckte furchtbar und die in voller Lautstärke dröhnende Pop-Musik machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Er genehmigte sich bereits seinen fünften Feuerwhisky, zum Glück war seine Tanzpartnerin noch immer nicht zurück. Außer dem fröhlich lächelnden Professor Dumbledore schien sich wirklich niemand bei diesem Ball zu amüsieren. Doch im Vergleich zum nächsten Schritt des Plans war dieser Ball harmlos. Ein romantischer Spaziergang mit Calli-Ray am See. Blaise schauderte es allein bei dem Gedanken daran. Am Nebentisch suchten seine Dumbledore-Mitschüler Ernie Macmillan und Hannah Abbott nach etwas Essbarem zwischen all den merkwürdigen Gerichten. Die beiden hatten es noch gut, dachte Blaise neidisch, zwar waren sie auch in diesem schrecklichen neuen Haus, wurden aber von Calli-Ray völlig ignoriert, da sie zuvor Hufflepuff besucht hatten.

Und wo blieben eigentlich Draco, Potter und diese Granger? Es war schließlich ihre Idee gewesen, sollten sie dann nicht hier sitzen, um die nächsten Schritte zu besprechen? Seufzend schenkte sich Blaise einen weiteren Krug Feuerwhisky ein. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Granger aufgeregt auf die sichtlich schlecht gelaunte McGonagall einredete, Draco und Potter hingegen waren verschwunden. Die Bank neben Blaise knarzte, er führte den Krug zum Mund, als plötzlich eine Stimme aus dem Nichts ertönte: „Du hast wirklich genug getrunken, Blaise, wir dürfen uns keine Fehler erlauben."

Vor lauter Schreck hatte Blaise den Feuerwhisky über sein glitzerndes Hemd geschüttet. Schade um das Getränk, nicht um die Kleidung, dachte er, als Potter und Draco neben ihm erschienen. Beim Anblick des völlig verwirrten Blaise lachten die beiden Intimfeinde, dann setzte Draco zu einer Erklärung an:

„Wir sind… ihr… unter Potters Tarnumhang nachgeschlichen. Sie ist tatsächlich im Bad der Vertrauensschüler."

„Und das kann bei ihr sicher dauern", sagte Potter.

„Es ist schrecklich", jammerte Blaise, „wir haben als einzige getanzt und beim Essen musste ich sie füttern! Womit habe ich das nur verdient?"

Sie sahen sich in der Großen Halle um. Niemand tanzte, viele hielten sich die Ohren zu und ein großer Teil der Schüler war unmittelbar nach dem Essen bereits zu Bett gegangen. Aber war es wirklich in Ordnung einen Menschen umzubringen, fragte sich Blaise.

„Draco, ich weiß nicht. Meinst du nicht ein Mord ist etwas hart? So etwas ist keine Kleinigkeit."

„Hast du einmal daran gedacht, dass uns nach der bisherigen Planung mindestens 22 Bälle bevor stehen? Dabei sind die ganzen Geburtstage noch gar nicht eingerechnet. Und den Styling-Wettbewerb beim Halloween-Ball hast du hoffentlich nicht vergessen, wenn es dann noch mehrere solcher…"

„Schon gut, du hast mich überzeugt. Hier ist einfach alles unerträglich, die Musik, die Kleidung, das Essen und am unerträglichsten ist natürlich Calli-Ray selbst. Ich wünsche mir wirklich die Zeit zurück, als es hier noch keine Bälle gab."

„Oder sie nur eine einmalige Ausnahme waren", ergänze Potter, der sich wohl an sein Fiasko beim Weihnachtsball im vierten Schuljahr erinnerte.

Soeben gingen Cho Chang und Ginny an ihnen vorbei, die beiden trugen nun statt ihrer Ballkleider Quidditsch-Umhänge. „Sie ist im Bad", flüsterte Cho. Draco und Potter nickten, während Ginny und Cho mit geschulterten Besen in Richtung des Ausgangs schritten.

Auf einen Wink von Potter gesellte sich auch Hermine Granger zu ihnen. Das Mädchen atmete schwer, ihr Gesicht war vor Wut rot angelaufen. Sie füllte ebenfalls einen Krug mit Feuerwhisky und leerte ihn in einem Zug. Mit vor Erstaunen offen stehenden Mündern blickten Blaise, Draco und Potter die völlig aufgelöste Hermine an.

„Diese McGonagall!"

„Professor McGonagall", unterbrach Draco sie hämisch grinsend.

„Danke, Malfoy. Könnt ihr euch vorstellen was sie gesagt hat? Sie mag Calli-Ray zwar nicht, aber", dabei wechselte sie in eine passable Imitation von Professor McGonagalls Stimme: „Ich dulde keinerlei Gewalt in Hogwarts und muss Sie bitten, von etwaigen Mordplänen Abstand zu nehmen. So etwas könnte ernsthafte Konsequenzen nach sich ziehen." Hermine schüttelte sich. „Was bildet die sich eigentlich ein?"

„Bleib locker, Hermine", sagte Potter beruhigend, „Sie ist nun einmal Lehrerin und kann nichts anderes sagen. Und wenn unser Plan funktioniert, dann gab es keinen Mord, sondern es gibt nur eine leider verschollene Schülerin."

Draco überlegte: „Meinst du nicht, sie könnte dir einen versteckten Hinweis gegeben haben, Granger? McGonagall duldet keinerlei Gewalt in Hogwarts, falls wir Calli-Ray also außerhalb des Schlosses und der Ländereien ermorden, hätte sie nichts dagegen."

Der Alkohol hatte bei Blaise schon Wirkung hinterlassen. Sein Kopf dröhnte, er schluckte und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren: „Also, wie sieht denn nun genau der Plan für heute aus?"

Draco war sichtlich genervt. „Blaise! Das haben wir bereits einhundertmal besprochen. Sobald Calli-Ray zurückkommt, überredest du sie zu einem romantischen Spaziergang, ihr lauft gemeinsam zum See, wir folgen euch unauffällig unter dem Tarnumhang. Dann küsst ihr euch, umarmt euch oder was-auch-immer, und wir nutzen die Gelegenheit, ihr den Zauberstab abzunehmen. Noch ein kleiner Fluch, dann sind wir sie los."

„Wir sind sie los!", rief Blaise begeistert und hob seinen leeren Krug um mit seinen Verbündeten anzustoßen.

„Psst!", zischte Granger mit einem warnenden Blick.

„Quatsch! Wieso sollen wir leise sein? Jeder will sie loswerden!", Blaise Stimme wurde immer lauter, einige neugierige Augenpaar wandten sich der Schülergruppe zu.

„Dumbledore!", flüsterte Draco rasch. Tatsächlich, der Schulleiter beobachtete die Drei interessiert durch seine Halbmondbrille.

In diesem Augenblick betrat Calli-Ray wieder die Große Halle, ihr scheußliches Kleid saß äußerst schlecht und sie wirkte überaus aufgeregt. Sie wirkte gar nicht so als hätte sie sich soeben frisch gemacht, eher im Gegenteil. Mit viel zu langen Schritten für ihre unglaublich hohen Absätze rannte sie auf den Lehrertisch zu. Da war es auch schon geschehen: Calli-Ray stürzte, aus der Großen Halle ertönte von überall her unterdrücktes Gelächter.

Draco sah Blaise aufmunternd an: „Los, dein Auftritt."

Blaise fluchte kurz, stand dann aber auf und eilte leicht unsicheren Schrittes, vielleicht hätte er wirklich weniger trinken sollen, zu seiner Tanzpartnerin. Er bot ihr seine Hand an und wollte ihr aufhelfen, Calli-Rays verschieden-farbige Augen starrten Blaise mit einer unglaublichen Kälte an, als das Mädchen die angebotene Hand ausschlug und selbst aufstand.

Blaise musste wohl etwas forscher werden. Er schlang seinen Arm um Calli-Rays Hüfte, um ihr dann zärtlich ins Ohr zu flüstern: „Lust auf einen kleinen Spaziergang? Der See soll bei Mondschein unglaublich romantisch sein." Verdammt, er war wirklich nicht gut darin, mit Calli-Ray zu flirten.

Calli-Ray blickte ihren Partner mit dem Ausdruck tiefsten Widerwillens an. „Zabini, ich habe zu tun!", zischte sie mit einem bedrohlichen Unterton und warf anschließend einen beinahe sehnsüchtigen Blick in Richtung des Lehrertisches.

Hilflos sah Blaise zu Draco, Potter und Granger. Die beiden Jungen gestikulierten wirr, Granger hingegen war verschwunden. Was sollte er nur tun? Hatte sie sich vielleicht schon ein neues Opfer für die heutige Nacht gesucht und wollte ihn loswerden? Erneut wandte er sich Calli-Ray zu: „Nun komm schon, eine sternenklare Nacht, nur wir zwei…"

Calli-Rays Gesicht zeigte nun tiefen Hass. Es lief überhaupt nicht wie geplant, dabei sollte der Spaziergang laut Plan überhaupt kein Problem darstellen. Völlig verwirrt überlegte Blaise, es muss doch eine Möglichkeit geben… als ihn eine von Grangers Stimme geflüsterte Formel aus den Gedanken riss: „Confundo!"

Mit völlig verklärten Augen sah Calli-Ray Blaise an. Also auf ein Neues. Erneut legte der ehemalige Slytherin seinen Arm um die Hüfte des Mädchens und zerrte sie Richtung Ausgang. Sie leistete keinen Widerstand.

„Am See wird es wirklich wunderschön sein", bemühte sich Blaise erneut.

Völlig abwesend ließ sich Calli-Ray führen. „See… wunderschön…"

Arm-in-Arm liefen die beiden über die Ländereien in Richtung des Sees. Blaise wollte die Sache ohnehin schnell hinter sich bringen, die in der Großen Halle aufgetretenen Probleme bestärkten ihn nur in diesem Entschluss. Er hoffte sehr, dass Draco, Potter und Granger ihm mit dem Tarnumhang wirklich auf dem Fuße folgten.

Sie passierten Hagrids Hütte, aus den schwach beleuchteten Fenstern drang die laute Stimme des Halbriesen, der angetrunken ein Lied anstimmte, das von vielen äußerst brutalen Morden an einem gewissen Mädchen handelte.

Calli-Ray schien den Gesang gar nicht zu bemerken. Sie schaute zum Himmel. „Oh, Sterne!"

Obwohl Blaise beinahe rannte und Calli-Ray unsanft hinter sich her zog, antwortete er ihr ein wenig außer Atem: „Ja, wie die Sterne sich erst im See spiegeln werden. Das wird wunderschön. Sterne, Mond, du und ich, was könnte es schöneres geben." Kaum hatte er diese Worte ausgesprochen, wurde ihm ein wenig übel.

Schon hatten sie den dunklen See erreicht, in dessen ruhiger, schwarzer Oberfläche sich Mond und Sterne spiegelten. Es war wirklich ein schöner Anblick, doch die Anwesenheit Calli-Rays und der bevorstehende Mord ließen ihm die Sinne schwinden. Nun war er gefordert. Voller Widerwillen zog er Calli-Ray an sich, nahm sie in den Arm und gab ihr einen langen Kuss.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er eine rasche Bewegung, plötzlich wurde er heftig weg gestoßen. Calli-Ray hatte ihn geschubst! Unsanft landete Blaise in der schlammigen Wiese am Ufer des Sees. Immerhin war sein furchtbarer Aufzug nun vollständig ruiniert.

In Calli-Ray Augen loderte Hass, als sie sich umsah. Sie griff an ihre Hüfte und stellte erstaunt das Fehlen ihres Zauberstabs fest. „Zabini", obwohl ihre Stimme kaum mehr als ein Flüstern war, betonte sie jedes Wort und er spürte dass sie wirklich wütend war.

Doch zum Glück erklang in diesem Augenblick Dracos Stimme: „Es ist aus, Calli-Ray."

Draco, Potter und Granger waren plötzlich aufgetaucht, alle richteten ihre Zauberstäbe auf Calli-Ray. Verwundert erkannte Calli-Ray ihre drei Gegner und stöhnte: „Mr. Malfoy, Potter, Granger. Ich bin nicht diese schreckliche Person, sondern Professor Severus Snape."

Alle mussten lachen, vernachlässigten jedoch keinen Augenblick ihre gezückten Zauberstäbe.

„Das kann ja jeder sagen", meint Potter grinsend.

Granger hingegen schaute auf einmal alarmiert: „Moment mal. Hier stimmt etwas nicht. Sie hat eben einen völlig korrekten Satz verwendet."

Auch Draco wurde nachdenklich: „Außerdem nennt sie ihn doch sonst immer Servus oder Prefessor Herr Snap oder so ähnlich."

„Klug, wirklich sehr klug, Mr. Malfoy", kam es von Calli-Ray.

„Ihr meint, Snape hat Vielsafttrank genommen, um Calli-Rays Gestalt anzunehmen?", fragte Potter. „Aber warum sollte jemand so etwas dummes tun? Nicht einmal Snape könnte so dämlich sein."

Das war allerdings eine gute Frage, dachte Blaise, der sich langsam aufgerappelt hatte.

„Professor Snape, Potter", zischte Calli-Ray, „Sie können sich auf einen saftigen Punktabzug gefasst machen. Es war kein Vielsafttrank, sondern eine Art magischer Unfall."

„Ähm… Professor…Snape…", sagte Granger, ihr fiel es anscheinend wirklich schwer das Mädchen so anzusprechen, „es gibt keinerlei Magie die einen kompletten Körpertausch ermöglicht. Was… Sie…. also hier erzählen, ist ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit."

„Meinen Sie, ich weiß das nicht selbst, Granger? Aber um diese… Person… scheinen sich Dinge zu manifestieren, die nichts mit unserer Wirklichkeit zu tun haben und eher der kranken Phantasie verzweifelter jugendlicher Hirne entschlüpft sind."

Blaise fand dies zwar äußert merkwürdig, allerdings würde es einige der jüngsten Ereignisse erklären.

„Nehmen wir einmal an deine… äh… Ihre hanebüchene Erklärung stimmt. Was würde passieren wenn wir Sie jetzt umbringen?", wollte Potter wissen.

Snape stöhnte, Granger übernahm die Erklärung: „Dann töten wir Calli-Rays Körper, ihr Geist lebt jedoch in Professor Snapes Körper weiter."

Potter grinste. „Na dann töten wir eben beide. Snape wollte ich ja schon immer loswerden."

„Harry, wir werden hier nicht einfach wild rummorden. Wenn wir Professor Snape töten, könnten wir immerhin wirklich der Schule verwiesen werden."

„Gut, Hermine. Was wäre, wenn wir jetzt Professor Snapes Körper töten?"

„Dann würde Calli-Rays Geist sterben und Professor Snape wäre auf ewig in Calli-Rays Körper gefangen."

Calli-Ray war anzumerken, dass ihr – also Professor Snape – diese Vorstellung gar nicht behagte. „Ich hätte meinen Körper wirklich gerne unbeschadet zurück. Zwar vermute ich, dass dieser unangenehme Tausch noch einige Nachwirkungen zeigen wird, ich mag mir gar nicht vorstellen was diese Calli-Ray mit meinem Körper anstellt, doch tot will ich ihn wirklich nur in begründeten Ausnahmefällen sehen."

„Was machen wir denn nun?", fragte Blaise.

„Es wäre vielleicht weise", fuhr Calli-Rays Stimme fort, „wenn wir uns zunächst um diesen Fluch kümmern. Danach werde ich Sie gerne bei Ihren Mordplänen unterstützen. Über einen eventuellen Punktabzug wegen der Verwendung eines Verwirrungszaubers und des versuchten Mords an einem Lehrkörper sowie gewisse andere Vorgänge", dabei blickten Calli-Rays Augen mit tödlichem Hass in Blaises Richtung, „reden wir später."

„Yeah, Deal!", rief Potter. Vor Schreck sprangen alle auf. „War nur ein Scherz", erklärte Potter dann.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück ins Schloss. In der Großen Halle angekommen wandten sie sich direkt an Professor Dumbledore. Beäugt von einer wirklich ungeduldigen Calli-Ray – Verzeihung: einem ungeduldigen Professor Snape – erläuterte Granger dem Schulleiter die Situation, die Mordpläne verschwieg sie freilich, sie berichtet allein vom magischen Unfall mit dem unerfreulichen Körpertausch als Folge.

Am Ende von Grangers Bericht musste Dumbledore grinsen: „Ich finde die ganze Situation höchst amüsant. Sehen Sie doch einmal die heitere Seite, mit Sicherheit werden sie mit Ihrer geballten Macht schon zu einer Lösung kommen. Und lassen Sie den schönen Kopf nicht hängen, Severus." Ohne weitere Worte zu verlieren, ließ der Schulleiter seine entsetzten Gesprächspartner stehen.

TBC


	18. Ich werd eien Hottiee!

Boah, schreibts mher KOMMIES! Die liep ich sooo! Und den BändWettbwerb kommt au noch! Was liept ihr so für Music *KNUDDDEEEEL ALLLE* „HEAGGGDDDDLLL*

+nbeee: Ich wär au gern so schön wie Calli! Sie is DIE BESTE! *KNDL*

+imr: Voll die sexy Ideee"! DANKEEEE *KNÜLL*

Und dann ging ich mit mein neuen sexy-hotty Körpern von Servus (=Profesor Herr Snap) mit ein sehr männlihcen Gang in mein neuen WOnung, also die Wohnung wo gehört Prof. Herr Snap. Da war alles schwatz und sexy und strahlte in den rauchigen, dunkeln Erotick vom finstern Kerkernmeister. Sein Duft, der im Zimmer und an ihnr neue Körper ist, macht Calli-Ray voll die schöne Errgeunk und in der dunkelschwarzten Dunkelheit von ihren neue Wohnung füllt sie sich gleich zuhause. Es sind da sexy Büchernregale voller Weißheit und Klukheit, Möbeln in sexy schwarzes Leder und da sind auch so voll süße Tiere, n schwatze Wolf, n schwarze Rabe und ein ziemlich sexy schwarzer Kater und an eine Wand so voll darke-dunkle Bilder. Aber opwohl des schwarz wirklich voll hot sexy is findet Calli-Ray das doch iwie voll lame unt macht dann mit ihrn Zaubernstab n paar noch hottere Veränderungen in der Wohnun von Professor Hotty Herr Snap.

Zuerst muss des kleine Bett ma bissi größern sein, weil da müssen ja voll die vielen Hotties reinpassen für so hot-erotische Nächte. Also zaubert sie son paar von de langweilige Büchernregale weg und macht dahin ein ultragroßes Wassernbett wo in rosa unt hellblau voll schönn leuchtet. An die Decke zaubert sie n paar sexy lila Lampijongs und mit den laangweiligen Büchern aussem Regal macht sie, weil da keine sexy Pics drinsind, ein erotisierent prasselndes Kaminfeuer. Die dunkel-dark Bilder an der Wand findet Calli-Ray iwie zu dark-emo-mäßig und so verzaubert sie die Wand in eine große Bild mit den türkise Himmel und süßen rosa Wolken, wo voll die schönen gelben Feen rumschwirrn und darunter sieht man voll den schönen blauen Meer mit lauter pinke Delfine und fiele MeerJungFraun gefüllt und auf den Meer ist ein sexy Insel mit Strand und ein Palme und unter den Palme is eine hotte rörend Hirsch in orange und lila. Weil auch die schwarzen Möbeln bissi langweilig sind macht sie ihnen ein pink-weissen ÜBernzug mit rosa HerzenMuster. Auch die süüüßen Tieren bekommen ein neus Styling, der Rabe wird voll glänzend wie Lack gezaubert und verstreut nu beim FlügelnSchlagen voll den sweeten golden Feenstaup übernall und der Kater kriegt eine iwie gleichzeitig süßen-und bedrohlich Fell in lila-gold-gesteift, so dass wie ein bunten Knuddeltiger aussieht und dem Wolf seine Pfoten macht sie in hellrosa unt mit schönen goldnen Sternen auf den Fell, so dass Fell aussieht wi ein romantischen NachtHimmeln.

Am näxten Tag zaubert CalliRay dann voll denn grossen Spiegel an die Decke übern ihr Bett, so kann sie ihrn neuen hot-esxy männlihcen Körper immer voll betrachtern wenn sie ihn am striecheln ist und mit ihren sexy Händen mit de Muskeln spielt und ihren Männlihckeit anfäst. Dann geht sie zu Servussesn (Pfoessor Herr Snaps) KLeidernSchrank, wo vieeel zu klein is und nur gefühlt mit so schwatzen Umhangen der Sexyness, wo zwar unglaaaaublich sexy sind (Ich steh voll auf Snaps hotte Klamoten!), ab auch iwie voll lahm. Also macht sie glei den Schrank größern unt wirfft die meisten von de schwarze KLamoTten weg und geht dann in die voll neue SchoppingArea in Hogwats, wo sie voll den Stapel an ultra-sexy Männern-Mode kauft in bunt und gold un durchsichtikk und auch ziemlich viel sexy hotten Unterwäschen-Tangas und so.

Als Profesorn Herr Snap hat Calli-Ray dann einen hellblau-durccschtik UMhank an mit AusSchnitt bis zu Bauchnabel und Ärmel voll kurz nur bis kurz hinter Schukter, so kann man ihren errotisch-muskelösen Arme sehn und bald will sie auf den hotten-männlihc Brust ein krassen Tatoo machen unt durch den duchsichtik Stoff kann man dann ihre PierCings wo sie sich aussuche will sehn. Sie fand es war voll die coole Idee wen Servus (Prosessor Herr Snap) das gleiche Delfin-Piersing wie sie in Bauchnabel hat und auch n paar andere. Der UMhank geht nur ungefähr bis zun Po und sie trägt dann noch ein sehr männlichen Hotpänts in hellrosa mit ein schwarzen Stachelgürtel und voll die sexy rasierrt-und eingeöllten Beine, dazu hot-enge Ledernstiefel ungefähr bis Knöcheln aus Lack und mit goldene Verzierung verziert. Ihre schwatzen Harre hat sie son bissi gelockt gemacht und darin glitzzern paar blaue Strähnen und darin ist der sexy golden Feenetsaub von den Raben drin noch mit am glizzern. Dazu macht sie sich ein seehr männlichn-schwarzen SchnurrBart wo so ganz schmal ist.

Und dann geht sie au zum Durmplydor, weil sie muss ncoh was mit ihm versprechen und den WassernSpeiern an sein Bürro lässt sie soffort durch (obwoll sie des PassWord natürlic weiss muss sie es net sagen, weil der Speiern sie wegen der ganßen hotten Sexyness von Professor Herr Snaps getsylten Körpern voll durchlassen tut)

Damplidorr begrüßt sie mit voll den netten KüsssChen voll auf die Backen und obwoll er schon voll alt ist un net so hot findet Calli-Ray des ziehmlich nett. Sie muss aba mit Darmblidoor noch voll die colle Idee besprechen.

Calli-Ray: Hey Dumpledorie, ich hab voll die colle Idee. Ich bin ja eine Lehrern und hab keinen Bog mehr die blöden Hufflepaffs zu lernen. Weil sie sin ätzen. Unt auch für die andern hab ich kein Zeit, weil ich muss voll fett mich um mein Outfitt kümmern und so und dann kann i net um 8 Uhr dummen ässlern was beibringe, ich lerne nur noch die Dampledores.

Daumbledorr war echt fett bgeistert davon.

Dampledohre: Ich bin voll fett begeistat davon, des wird sicher voll lustik.

Calli-Ray: Außerdem könne wir mit den Hotties von Dahmpledore noch ma n KlasseFahrt machen? Das war soo coll. Ich will des wieda.

Dampledore: Servus, das ist ein voll colle Idee, aber damit warten wir noch iwie son bissi ab!

Calli-Ray fand des voll scheiße, aba da konnt man nix machen.

: Aba wenn alle voll den Abra Ladabra an den Rewänklo-Boy könne, dann gibt's n KlassefHart!

Außadem fand Calli das der Vorschlag auch iwi voll gut zu Professorn Herr Snap passen tut.

Dumbladorre: Yeah, Deal.

Calli-Ray: Und ich will net wieda diese MC-G-Bitch dabei haben, sondenr n cooolen Lehrern.

Dampledore: Ok!

Dann musst Calli-Ray auch schon zum Unterrihct und alle warn von Professer Herr Snaps neuem Outfitt voll fett begeistert und so amm apllautiern und Jubeln. Nur Professor Herr Snap (aalso Calli-Rays Körper) war iwie komisch, sie hatte voll den unhotten schwatzen Umhang an und war gar net am lächeln.

Calli-Ray: Hey CalliRay, bevor wir mal die DunklenFlüchen wieda üben, komma vor!

Dann kamm Calli-Ray (also mein Körpern) vor und ich mache sie so voll fertik.

Calli-Ray (also in Professor Herr Snaps Körpern): Hey, du ziest dich ja ma voll ätzen an, da kann man nur voll kotzen. Und dein Harre sind auch net gemacht und Schmnike hassu noch net mal bissi dezend drauf getan, des is so scheiße bitcchig, fast wie diese StrebernMiene. 30 Pkte Abzug von Dambledore und beim näxten Mal suchsu dir n paar von meine voll hotten Klarmotten aus. Außerdem hab ich deinm, also Servussens, Zimemr voll gepimpt und des is glei vieel schöner und dein Rabe und dein Wolff und dein Katze sind jetzt auch soo sweet und sexa nach mein Umstyling!

Als Calli-Ray (also Professor Herr Snap in mein Kröper) zu sein Sitz geht sieht er voll ungechillt und mega-verwürrt aus. Komisch!

Aba nun muss der Unterricht mit die DreiDunkelFlüche anfangen, also sag ich: „Unhotten Rewänklo-Boy, komm ma vor!"

Und den unhotten Reäwnklo-Boy mit sein SchnellFickernHose kommt vor, damit alle an ihm voll die DunklenFlüchen übehn könne.

TBC


	19. Von Tränken und Zauberstäben

Als Professor Snape in Gestalt der atemberaubenden Calli-Ray murrend zu seinem Platz zurück schlich, wirkte er mehr als irritiert.

„Was meint sie nur mit Katze, Rabe und Wolf?", flüsterte er.

„Vielleicht Ihre Haustiere?", fragte Harry.

„Sehr witzig, Potter. Ich besitze keine Haustiere. Die verursachen doch nur Dreck."

Hermine hatte die kleine Unterhaltung mitbekommen. „Professor Snape, haben Sie vielleicht Gegenstände in Ihrer Wohnung, die Calli-Ray für Haustiere halten könnte?"

Der Lehrer für Zaubertränke dachte angestrengt nach, dabei erschienen viele Falten auf Calli-Rays hübscher Stirn. Schließlich blickte er entsetzt auf. „Nein! Das hat sie nicht getan! Meine unersetzliche Sammlung romantischer Gemälde!"

„Sie sammeln Liebesbilder mit Tieren?", fragte Harry zugleich amüsiert und ein wenig angeekelt.

„Die Romantik ist eine Kunstepoche, Sie Kretin!"

„Denken sie mal darüber nach, was Calli-Ray mit Ihren sonstigen Besitztümern angestellt hat", meinte Hermine grinsend.

Das schöne Gesicht Calli-Rays war vor Entsetzen und Wut rot angelaufen. Sein „Nein!" schrie Snape nun geradezu heraus.

„Ey, könnt's ihr ma' bissi leise sein! Wir woll'n den unhotten Rewänklo-Boy jetzt voll fertig machen und wenn ihr weiter stören tut, dann muss ich euch iwie voll die Punkte abziehen!", ertönte Snapes Stimme vom Lehrertisch.

Nach dem Unterricht trafen sich Harry, Hermine, Malfoy und Snape im Klo der Maulenden Myrte. Nicht etwa, weil dieser Ort eine besondere Anziehungskraft auf sie ausübte, sondern weil sie sich sicher waren, dass Calli-Ray diesen Raum nicht freiwillig betreten würde. Sicherer vor ihr war wohl nur der Gemeinschaftsraum von Hufflepuff, dort trieben sich allerdings zu viele Schüler herum, und bekanntlich verursachten zu viele Mitwisser nur Probleme.

„Bevor wir uns an ein Gegenmittel machen", begann Hermine, „müssen wir exakt wissen, was geschehen ist. Würden Sie also noch einmal Ihre Erlebnisse im Bad schildern, Professor Snape?"

Snape schnaubte. „Bin ich hier der Lehrer oder Sie, Miss Granger? Anscheinend gab es zwischen unseren Zauberstäben einen dem Priori Incantatem ähnlichen Effekt, der zu dieser äußert unangenehmen Lage führte."

Plötzlich schoss eine Wasserfontäne aus einem der Wasserhähne, dahinter manifestierte sich die Maulende Myrte.

„Harry!", rief sie erfreut", du bist wieder da. Und du hast mir Freunde mitgebracht. Dazu auch noch so einen hübschen, blonden Jungen!"

Als die Maulende Myrte mit weit aufgerissenen Augen die Versammlung anstarrte, traf sie ein Fluch aus Malfoys Zauberstab und sie wurde in den Abfluss eines Waschbeckens gerissen. „Es kann weiter gehen", sagte Malfoy.

„Wir müssen also wissen, was für einen Zauberstab sie führt", setzte Hermine das Gespräch fort.

„Genau", sagte Snape, „dann können wir hoffentlich mit einem modifizierten Vielsafttrank auf der erweiterten Basis von Erinnerungen und passenden Zutaten einen Trank brauen, der diesen Fluch beendet." Mit einem Blick auf Harry verbesserte er sich: „Ich kann einen Trank brauen, denn wenn es um meinen Körper geht, lasse ich Potter nicht einmal in die Nähe des Kessels, sein völliges Versagen in Zaubertränke ist wohl zu Genüge bekannt."

Harry musste an sein zweites Schuljahr denken. „Vielsaft-Trank im Klo der Maulenden Myrte, da werden Erinnerungen wach, nicht wahr, Hermine?"

Calli-Rays Augen blickten Harry triumphierend an. „Baumschlangenhaut, Florfliegen…Ich habe es immer gewusst. Sie haben Vielsaft-Trank gebraut – verbotenerweise – und von meinen Vorräten gestohlen. Ich werde Sie nachsitzen lassen."

Hermine lächelte. „Wie wäre es mit folgendem Vorschlag, Professor Snape: Sie vergessen das Nachsitzen, wenn wir Ihnen bei Ihrem kleinen Körperproblem helfen?". Stumm nickte Snape, Hermine jedoch starrte Harry drohend an. „Wenn du jetzt ,Yeah! Deal!' sagst, bringe ich dich um!"

„Ich möchte eure Unterhaltung ja ungern stören", mischte sich Malfoy ein, „doch Vielsafttrank zu brauen dauert Wochen. Es sind verschiedene Mondphasen zu beachten und…."

Snape gebot ihm zu schweigen. „Danke, Mr. Malfoy, doch zufälligerweise bin ich Lehrer für Zaubertränke und weiß exakt, wie lange es dauert, Vielsaft-Trank zu brauen. Es ist erfreulich, dass Sie in meinem Unterricht aufmerksam waren, Ihren Vortrag können Sie sich jedoch sparen. Granger hat das Rezept sicherlich auswendig gelernt, und Potter wird es ohnehin niemals verstehen. Und zu Ihrer Information: In meinem Büro verfüge ich über einen gewissen Vorrat an Vielsaft-Trank."

„Dann brechen wir einfach in Ihr Büro ein", sagte Harry. Das konnte kein so großes Problem sein, immerhin hatten sie in solchen Dingen schon Erfahrung.

„Wenn Sie in mein Büro einbrechen…", warnte Snape.

„Ich weiß, dann ziehen Sie uns Punkte ab. Aber beachten Sie bitte, dass das im Augenblick leider nicht möglich ist."

„Bevor wir auch nur über Einbrüche nachdenken, sollten wir alles über Calli-Rays Zauberstab in Erfahrung bringen", erinnerte sie Hermine, „also müssen wir Mr. Ollivander in der Winkelgasse einen Besuch abstatten."

„Wie hast du dir das vorgestellt?", fragte Harry. „Wir sind Schüler und können nicht einfach…."

„Zu Ihrer Information, Potter", sagte Snape, „bin ich ein Lehrer und kann daher jederzeit…" Er blickte an sich herunter, sah Calli-Rays Körper und schwieg.

Auf Malfoys Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. „Vielleicht hätte ich da eine Idee…."

Sie hatten sich aufgeteilt. Während Hermine und Snape mittels Arithmantik das magische Potential verschiedener Zauber und Zutaten berechnen würden, um so das perfekte Rezept für den Trank zu erhalten, sollte Harry mit Malfoy in der Winkelgasse alles über Calli-Rays Zauberstab in Erfahrung bringen. Harry lief hinter Malfoy durch einen Korridor im siebten Stock, als der Blondhaarige plötzlich vor dem Wandteppich von Barnabas dem Bekloppten stehen blieb.

„Malfoy, ich dachte wir wollen in die Winkelgasse. Hier ist aber der Raum der Wünsche."

„Schnauze, Potter!"

Harry beobachtete Malfoy, der murmelnd dreimal auf und abging, bis schließlich eine Tür erschien. Malfoy öffnete sie.

„Los! Rein da, Potter!"

Der Raum hinter der Tür war so riesig wie eine Kathedrale. Durch hohe Fenster fielen Lichtstrahlen, die eine gewaltige Ansammlung von Gegenständen beleuchteten. Zwischen Stapeln beschädigter Möbel und abertausenden Bücher bildeten sich Gassen, Scherzartikel lagen zwischen Flaschen mit eingedickten Zaubertränken. Während Malfoy zielsicher durch den Raum stürmte und Harry Mühe hatte, ihn nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren, erkannte er noch rostige Waffen, Schmuckstücke und Kleidung, offenbar eine Ansammlung von Objekten, die Generationen von Schülern hier versteckt hatten.

Im Laufen ließ Harry neugierig seine Blicke streifen, fast wäre er über Malfoy gestolpert, der plötzlich vor einem großen schwarzen Schrank Halt machte, der Harry vage bekannt vorkam. Er dachte nach. „Ist das nicht dieses Verschwindekabinett, in das Montague von den Weasley-Zwillingen gesperrt wurde?"

Malfoy nickte. „Es hat ein Gegenstück. Niemand hat es damals verstanden, sondern alle hielten die Sache für einen großen Spaß. Montague ist fast gestorben, ehe er es schaffte heraus zu apparieren. Auf jeden Fall führt es zu Borgin & Burkes's in der Nocturngasse. Nachdem ich Calli-Ray kenne gelernt hatte, dachte ich, es könnte nicht schaden, einen Rückzugsort zu haben. Ihre Anwesenheit hat mir wohl vor Augen geführt, wie dringend ich eine Fluchtmöglichkeit brauche, und so konnte ich das Kabinett reparieren."

Der Schrank wurde von Malfoy geöffnet, dann gab dieser Harry einen Schubser. Harry landete im ziemlich staubigen Schrank, Malfoy stieg ihm hinterher und schloss die Tür wieder. Es war dunkel. Auf einmal fühlte Harry einen heftigen Zug um seinen Bauchnabel, dann stand er auch wieder mit Malfoy in einem dunklen, staubigen Schrank.

„Raus hier, Potter", sagte Malfoy hektisch und öffnete die Tür. Fahles Licht drang in Harrys Augen. Er kannte diesen Ort wirklich, bei seiner ersten Reise mit Flohpulver war er versehentlich hier, bei Borgin & Burke's, gestrandet. Regale, Vitrinen und Wände waren nach wie vor voller Totenköpfe, Knochen und allerlei schwarzmagischer Gegenstände, die in der spärlichen Beleuchtung nur zu erahnen waren.

Schnell verließen die Jungen das Geschäft. Die Nocturngasse war eng, in den Schatten drängten sich zwielichtige Gestalten. Harry wollte nur fort von hier und ging Richtung Winkelgasse, als Malfoy ihn auf einmal anstieß.

„Warte mal einen Moment, Potter." Der ehemalige Slytherin ließ Harry stehen und betrat erneut Borgin & Burkes's. Harry versuchte durch das staubige Schaufenster etwas zu erkennen. Er sah Malfoy, der auf etwas deutete. Ihm gegenüber stand ein buckliger Mann mit fettigen Haarsträhnen. Harry erkannte ihn als Mr. Borgin. Schnell wechselten eine Hand voll Münzen und ein schmaler Gegenstand den Besitzer, und schon stand Malfoy wieder neben ihm.

„Was sollte das denn, Malfoy?"

„Später."

Die breite und viel hellere Winkelgasse erschien Harry gleich viel angenehmer als die Nocturngasse. Wie gerne hätte er dem Scherzartikelladen der Weasley-Zwillinge einen Besuch abgestattet oder zumindest das beeindruckende Gebäude der Zaubererbank Gringotts betreten, nur um sich von Calli-Ray ablenken zu können. Doch sie hatten einen Auftrag.

Sie betraten Ollivander – Gute Zauberstäbe seit 382 v. Chr. Auch hier hatte sich seit Harrys erstem Besuch nichts geändert. Als sich die Tür öffnete, erklang wieder das ferne Leuten einer Glocke, und säuberlich bis an die Decke gestapelte Schachteln waren im staubigen Geschäft zu erkennen.

Mr. Ollivander kam aus dem Hinterzimmer, er blickte die beiden Jungen aus seinen großen, blass leuchtenden Augen an. Mit sanfter Stimme begrüßte er sie.

„Ah, Mr. Potter und Mr. Malfoy, einmal Stechpalme mit Phönixfeder, elf Zoll, federnd und einmal Weißdorn mit Einhornhaar, zehn Zoll, ziemlich federnd, korrekt? Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Konnte er sich wirklich an jeden einzelnen verkauften Zauberstab erinnern, fragte sich Harry, als Malfoy auch schon zu sprechen begann.

„Mr. Ollivander, können Sie uns sagen, woraus der Zauberstab von Callista-Raven-Shadow-Samantha-Voldemortina Malfoy-Snape besteht?"

Mr. Ollivanders große Augen blinzelten, wohl zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, dachte Harry unwillkürlich.

„Wer?", fragte der Zauberstabmacher.

Malfoy stöhnte. „Ein Mädchen, einigermaßen gutaussehend. Manchmal schwarz-blaue, manchmal hellblonde Haare, hat wohl im Sommer ihren ersten Zauberstab erworben."

„Verschieden farbige Augen", ergänzte Harry.

„Ah, ich erinnere mich", sagte Mr. Ollivander mit seiner sanften Stimme, „sie kam mit Albus Dumbledore hierher, doch so viele Zauberstäbe sie auch versuchte, kein einziger erkannte sie als Herrin an. Einen ähnlichen Fall gab es vor 57 Jahren schon einmal, doch da fand sich schließlich noch ein Stab. Damals waren es acht Zoll, Eschenholz mit Einhornhaar, unnachgiebig. Doch aus Algie Longbottom wurde ein großer Zauberer, ja ein großer Zauberer. Ein solcher Fall wie der dieser Callista ist mir in meiner gesamten Karriere nie untergekommen."

„Aber sie hat einen Stab", rief Harry.

„Nun, nachdem sich kein Stab für sie entscheiden konnte, sagte Albus Dumbledore zu diesem Mädchen: Ich weiß wo es einen passenden Zauberstab für dich gibt, und verließ meinen Laden. Eine Unverschämtheit, als würde jemand bessere Zauberstäbe als ich herstellen."

„Und wo sind sie hin?", stöhnte Draco.

„Sie betraten Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze und Miss Malfoy-Snape trug hocherfreut einen Zauberstab in der Hand."

„Danke", sagte Harry, Malfoy war bereits aus dem Laden gestürmt.

Er konnte noch knallende und blitzende Gegenstände im Schaufenster des Ladens der Weasleys erkennen als er Malfoy hinterher rannte, dann standen sie auch schon im mit Kartons voller Nasch & Schwänz-Leckereien, Feuerwerk und anderen Scherzartikeln vollgestopften Verkaufsraum. Einer der Weasley-Zwillinge blickte Harry erfreut an, doch seiner Miene verfinsterte sich, als er Malfoy erkannte.

„Harry, deine Bestellung ist unterwegs. Du hättest dein Opfer nicht mitbringen müssen."

„Danke George, aber Malfoy ist nicht das Opfer, zumindest momentan nicht. War Dumbledore im Sommer mit einer schrecklichen Schülerin hier?"

Hinter einem Regal erschien nun auch Fred Weasley. „Du meinst diese Callista? Ron hat viel von ihr geschrieben. Und was fällt dir eigentlich ein, nicht mehr Gryffindor zu besuchen, sondern so ein neues Haus und dort mit einer schrecklichen Schülerin herumzuturteln?"

„Sie turteln nicht nur", sagte Malfoy.

„Schnauze, Malfoy!", entfuhr es Harry, „sonst erzähle ich mal, was du so alles treibst."

George unterbrach die beiden: „Ja, sie war hier. Dumbledore hat ihr einen Juxzauberstab gekauft."

Sie hatten sich unmittelbar nach Harrys und Malfoys Rückkehr aus der Winkelgasse wieder im Klo der Maulenden Myrte versammelt.

„Was hast du eigentlich in diesem schrecklichen Geschäft gekauft, Malfoy?", fragte Harry.

Der blonde Junge grinste und holte ein Tuch hervor. Darin war eine silberne Opalhalskette eingeschlagen, die Harry bekannt vorkam. Er streckte eine Hand aus.

„Nicht berühren, Potter", warnte Professor Snape mit Calli-Rays Stimme, „es sei denn, Sie wollen mir einen Gefallen tun und sich endlich umbringen."

„Die Halskette ist verflucht", erklärte Malfoy. „Wir werden sie Calli-Ray einfach schenken, sie berührt sie und schon ist sie tot."

Hermine betrachtete die Kette. „Das könnte funktionieren. Sie liebt doch Schmuck. Und von einem Geschenk ihres angeblichen Zwillingsbruders wird sie begeistert sein. Du musst nur darauf achten, von niemandem beobachtet zu werden, wenn du ihr das Geschenk überreichst."

„Granger, du musst mir nicht erklären, wie man ein Verbrechen begeht. Damit kenne ich mich wohl besser aus. Aber an ihren Schmuckwahn dachte ich auch. Den Zwillingsbruder verbitte ich mir allerdings."

Snape wurde ungeduldig. „Das ist ja alles sehr schön, Mr. Malfoy, allerdings wäre ich sehr dankbar, wenn wir uns zunächst um diesen Körpertausch kümmern könnten. Wenn ich es richtig gesehen habe, wird meine Brust inzwischen von der äußerst geschmacklosen Tätowierung eines hässlichen Drachen geziert". Snape verzog die Mundwinkel.

„Der Drache ist übrigens rosa", sagte Hermine lachend.

„Danke, Granger. Ich halte das wirklich nicht mehr lange aus und kann nicht dafür garantieren, dass ich nicht versehentlich einen Unverzeihlichen verwende. Und falls sie auf meinem Rücken wirklich die Tätowierung trägt, die ich dort erkannt habe, dann kann sie niemand mehr vor einem Avada Kedavra bewahren."

„Ich haben früher auch rosa getragen, und der Avada Kedavra stört mich nicht mehr!", erklang plötzlich die Stimme der Maulenden Myrte aus einem der Waschbecken. Malfoy zuckte nur kurz mit dem Zauberstab, worauf sich die Stimme wieder vernehmen ließ: „Ich bin ja schon weg."

Hermine ließ Snape ausreden, dann sah sie zu Harry und Malfoy. „Wir haben das Rezept, uns fehlt nur noch der Kern ihres Zauberstabs, also wie war eure Exkursion?"

„Ähm… sie hat nur einen Juxzauberstab", sagte Harry.

„Diese Weasleys", schrie Snape, „ich werde sie alle durchfallen lassen. Aber gut, ein Juxzauberstab, das macht die Sache einfach. Dann fehlt ja nur noch ganz wenig. Eine Erinnerung von mir, eine von Calli-Ray und natürlich müssen wir noch den Vielsaft-Trank aus meinem Büro… stehlen."

Hermine lehnte sich entspannt zurück. „klingt nach einem Auftrag für Calli-Rays ‚Hotties'. Harry hat am meisten Erfahrung im Brechen von Regeln, und an Calli-Rays Erinnerungen zu kommen, dürfte für euch ja leicht sein."

Harry schwante übles. Das klang nach einer äußerst undankbaren Aufgabe. „Zumindest beim Einbruch in Snapes… Professor Snapes Büro musst du uns helfen, Hermine."

Mit einem Nicken stimmte das Mädchen zu.

Nun blickte Harry zu Malfoy. „Wenn sich Hermine und ich um die Zutaten kümmern, musst du Calli-Rays Erinnerung besorgen."

Sein blonder Mitschüler wurde noch blasser, stimmte aber schließlich zu.

Der Einbruch in Snapes Büro hatte sich als überaus einfach heraus gestellt, offensichtlich ging Calli-Ray nicht einmal in die Nähe ihres Arbeitsraums. „Wir hätten auch hier arbeiten können, dann wäre uns Myrte erspart geblieben", hatte Hermine gesagt. Harry hatte ihr im Stillen Recht gegeben, doch er war froh, dass es keinerlei Probleme gab, als sie dank der Formel Alohomora in das Büro eindrangen und die Vorräte an Vielsaft-Trank mitnahmen.

Nach dieser überraschend einfachen Aufgabe war Harry froh, nicht mit Malfoy tauschen zu müssen. Sein völlig aufgelöster Erzfeind reichte ihm nur eine mit weißem Nebel angefüllte Glasflasche und murmelte: „Schrecklich… Klassenfahrt… will nicht darüber reden."

Da sie Snapes Erinnerungen selbstverständlich besaßen, mussten sie Calli-Ray nur noch dazu bringen, den Trank zu trinken.

Harry fing die Gestalt Professor Snapes vor dem Frühstück ab. „Professor Snape, ich habe da eine Frage wegen der Unverzeihlichen Flüche", sagte er.

In Snapes Gesicht erschien ein völlig unpassendes Strahlen, der Mann lächelte sogar.

„Harald, kann ich dir voll gut bewantworten, weissu, eigentlich bin ich ja Calli-Ray, aber: Psst! Darf voll niemand wissen!"

Harry stöhnte.

„Lust auf einen Kürbissaft?", fragte er mit einem Krug in der ausgestreckten Hand.

„Man, Harald! Weissu doch, dass ich nur voll den lecker BubbleTea trinken tu!"

Mist, er wusste, dass er etwas vergessen hatte. Er warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Hoffentlich hatte Malfoy, der sie unter dem Tarnumhang beobachtete, alles mitbekommen.

Glücklicherweise kam der blonde Junge tatsächlich wenige Augenblicke später mit einem Becher BubbleTea den Korridor entlang gelaufen.

„Ein BubbleTea, Professor Snape?"

Calli-Ray lächelte in Snapes Körper nun noch stärker, mit einem abschreckenden Verlangen in den Augen musterte sie Malfoy. „Voll cool, Dracon! Danke, ich liebe BubbleTea!"

Snapes Hand nahm das angebotene Getränk.

Trink, trink, dachte Harry.

Doch leider sprach Calli-Ray noch immer: „Ihr seid voll die süßen Hotties, wir können uns heut auf eine voll erotische Nacht in meinem sexy Büro treffen."

Harry und Malfoy nickten nur stumm, und endlich führte Calli-Ray das Getränk zu Snapes Mund.

Kaum hatte sie einen Schluck genommen, verformte sich Snapes Körper. Aus den schwarzen Haaren sprossen abwechseln hellblonde und dunkle Haare, der Meister der Zaubertränke wurde kleiner, bis schließlich Calli-Ray vor ihnen stand.

Einige Tage später hatte Malfoy Calli-Ray eine Nachricht geschickt und sie zu einem romantischen Stelldichein in einem dunklen Korridor bestellt.

Verborgen unter dem Tarnumhang sahen Harry und Hermine, wie Malfoy der erwartungsvoll blickenden Calli-Ray eine kleine Holzschachtel präsentierte.

„Liebe Calli-Ray", sagte Malfoy, „ich konnte nicht aufhören an dich zu denken und habe dir dieses Geschenk mitgebracht. Es kann natürlich niemals deine Schönheit erreichen, dennoch wird es einfach wunderbar an dir aussehen."

Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Schachtel und reichte sie Calli-Ray. Das Mädchen nahm sie in die Hände, blickte auf die verfluchte Halskette und ihr Gesicht zeigte einen Anflug von Ekel.

„Boaaah, Dracon! Die sieht ja mal voll ätzend-scheiße aus!" Calli-Ray ließ die Schachtel zu Boden fallen, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stolzierte von dannen.

„Mist!", fluchte Harry.

TBC


	20. Vollste Schönnheit

*KnüllKnüllAlle* Es geht weida!

Dann wachte Calli-Ray am näxten morgen auf unt nahm sich ihr iFon. Sie schiekte voll das süße Begrüssungvidio an alle ihre Freunde (und das waren alle voll coolen und hotten Leutz, nur net der unhotten Rewanklo-Boy und natürlich keine Haffelpuffs), in dem Vivio trug Calli Ray ein Kleid aus silbernweißen Schnürren worin man dazwischen ihren hotten Körpern erahnen konnte und es ging ihr bis zur Hüfte und um ihren süßen Hals rekelte sich der liebe Basiliesk Raffizahn, wo auch in ihr silber-blonde Haar spielte. Auf dem Kopf trug sie ihre Prinzessinkrone, deren silberne Perlen sich in ihrn schwatzblaue Haar spiegelten wie der volle Mond in ein schwatze See aus Cola. (Obwohl ich ja BubbleTeA mehr mag als Cola!). Als Begrüßunggsong sang Calli-Ray mit ihre glockenhelle Stimme aus tiefer weiblicher Verführsamkeit den neue Song von Beatrice Ewli (voll coooool!, ich lieebe die!), weil so alle in ein wunderschönen Tag von voll tiefster Schönheit kommen würden.

Bein FrühStück konnte Calli Ray nix nehmen, weil sie hatte ein rosa Tag (Das ist eine besondere DiätPlan, wo man an ein Tag nur das essen kann, was so bestimmte Farben hat und heute hatte Calli eben ein rosa Tag aba es gab kein rosa Essen in Hogwatz, also zauberte sie sich n paar RosenBlätter wo voll lecker war'n)

Und dann war auch schon special-Unterricht bei Damplidorr, wofür sich Calli noch umzog und sie trug ein sexy Leggins mit türkisse-blaue Streifen, dazu eine rosa Gürtel mit breiter golden Schnalle und eine sexy hellweise Lederjacke über ihrn blossen Oberkörpern, wo unter der Brust verknotet war, so konnt man ihrn sexy BauchNabelPiercing sehen.

Aba dann im chilligen KlassenZimmer kriegte calli Ray wieder einen fetten Schock, weil außer ihren Lehrer (Damblidor) war nur den unhotten Rewänklo-Boy da (der mit der SchnellFicker-Hose, kennt ihr ja und den hasst ihr sicher auch voll, ich iwie auch)

Dampledor guggte voll dumm aus seiner lahmen Wäsche und Cali war echt sauer.

Ich: Hey, Damplidorr, des geht so net. Ich ruff mal eben Harald an, der is voll sweet. Aba dazu muss ich in Unterrricht telefoniern, ok?

Dampledpor: Ok, Honey!

Sofort togg ich mein EiFon hervor und drücte auf Harald-Hottie-hot-hot-hot, so das das EiFon sofort voll errotisch seine Number wählte und er mein erotischen Klingelton würd hörn können. Aba! Was war des? Hatte Harald sein Händi ausgemachht? Oder gapp es in dem ollen Schloss vielLeicht irgendwo kein Empfang? Aba wo? Wir hatten doch überall Antennas aufgenaut, nur net bei den Scheiß-Haffepaffs und da war Harald sicher nicht.

Ich: Hey, Trambledor, der Harald hat sein Handy aus. Ich ruff mal mein schatzi-Bruder Dracon an.

Dan klickte ich auf Draconhotten-Vampire-Brother-Schnukel, aba auch da war nix und Dracon war sicher voll traurigg, weil er meine erotischen Klinelton und mein hottes Face nicht sehen konnt.

Damplidor: Des geht so nicht, echt ey. Ich bin voll fett sauer, so sagt auch der Bauer. Ich kauff euch diese EiFons und ihr benutzt sie net? 50 Punkten Abzug für alle, wo ihr Hndy net eingesclatet haben und StrafArbeit.

Calli-Ray: Aber die können ihren StraffArbeiten nciht ohne mich machen, die vermissen mich dovh voll brauChen mehr Harmony!

Dampledor: Hast recht, du biss auch fiel schlauer wie ich. VielleiCht machen wir noch n KlassenFahrt in eine Materazzi-Lager.

Calli-Ray: Ja, das wär voll sweet, aba vorher müssen sie was verkündigen.

Ich holte mein ZaubernStab raus und zauberte einen großen Verkündegungszabern.

Dambledors Stiimme war jetzt überall in den ganzen Schloss zu hörn, er konnt den Zauber net, aber ich werd dem schon mal nachhilfe geben, weil ich den Zaubern erfundne hat.

Dambledores Stimme (voll laut!): Ey, ihr Kinders. Wer seine iFon net einschaltet flieegt von der Schule und außadem müssen alle Damplidorrs wo gefehlt haben den Stoff von heut mit Calli Ray nachhollen. Bedankt euch bei eurer sweeten Mitschüllerin, das sie euch so helfen tut. Der unhotten Rewänklo-Boy ist zwar hier, aber der ist voll dumm und wiedaholt auch noch ma alles.

Ich war echt vll angepisst. Ich wollte doch Zeit mit meinen Hotties verbringen und net mit dem Unhotten.

Ich: Ey Dambledorre, ich bin echt voll angepisst, ich will doch Zeit mit meine Hotties verbdingen udn net mit dem da. Ich weiß net mal wie der heisst.

Dambüledor: Das weiß nieamnd mehr, der heisst jetzt unhotten Rewänklo-Boy. Unt ok, der muss net n deine Lenrgruppe.

Dampledores Stimme (wieder voll laut): Alle treffen sich nach den Mittagessen in der Damenabteilung von unsern HogBoutique, da is dann Nachhilfe mit Calli Ray.

Weil ich so harte Arbeit hatte gab mir Dampledore naoch 1000 Galeonen, damit ich mir zur Belohningung was in der Bouticke kaufen kann.

Und dann hattenw ir frei, weil Dampledore fand, des ich eh kein UnterriCht brauch und der unhotten Rewänklo-Boy ehwieso nix können tut.

War voll cool. Ich gieng dann mit meinem hotten Kröper in seine wilde erotische Nacktheit als Meeerjungfrau mit mein Delfien schwimmen und flog dann mit mein Phoeniks üner das Gelände, dabei sangen wir zusammen die schösnten Lieder von der sweeten Beatrice Beatrice Ewli, dass zwischen den Türmen und Mäuern von Hogwatz umherhallte und ich hatt magisch verstärkte Stimme, die mein Gesang durch des gantze Schloss dröhnen liess und ich konnt kaum hören was sonst so war, weil ich so voll schön laut sang, aba ich bin mir ganß sicher, alle haben mir fett apllautiert.

Weil die doofen Hauselfen auch für Mittagessen nxi rosanes gemacht hatten zauberte ich mir ein Rosa Kipferl mit flüssigen Popcorn im Glas herbei. War voll lecker.

Ich wollt vor mein utra-anervigen Unterricht (war net anstrengend für mich, aber Streber-Miene war halt voll nervig) noch n bissi shoppen gen und hollte mir voll den schönnen string-Bikini in Smaragdgrün mit ein ganz durchsichtiges rosa Tuch,wo man sich um die Hüfte binden konnt.

Des behielt ich auch gleich an und machte noch schnell mit ein hotten Schlenker von mein Zauberstab ein wunderschöne Klassenraum aus der Bouticke. Es kamen so sweeet Sitzecken in pink und türkis und voll die schön glänzenden Polsters überall hin und in Hintergrund machte ich enstpannende Töne von Wasserfällen und singende Wale, wo ich in den Rhythmus von mein Libelinglied von Beatrice Ewli zauberte.

Und dann kammen meine Hotties und die andern Dampledors.

TBC


	21. Ich werde noch wichtiker!

_+nbeee: Ja, sorry, das so lang gedauert hat. Und Calli Ray ist mein Vorbild! Deins auch? *knüllll* (ganß viele haben mir schon gesaggt, das sie so sein wollen wie Cali Ray)_

_+irm65: Ja, ich freu mich auch. Hatte StreSs mit den Ellies. *KNDL*_

Und da kamen sie auch schon und direkt: Meine Hotties! Calli Ray tut sich voll auf den Unterricht freun und wie sie ihrre Hotties so am sehen ist, tut sie voll die kribbelige Erregung kriegen, die in de stylische Neon-Licht von der ShoppingButicke von ihrn holde WeibliChkeit aufstiegen tut und ihrn ganzen Körper voll zietern lässt, weil halt mal die Hotties voll fett hot aussehen tun:

Drag (=Dracon) trägt ein weis-fastt heillweißen Bart, voll lang (bis zu sein erotische, nackte Brust!) und schön silbern in de Licht leuchtend und dazu hat er seine Harre länger gemacht und sie sind fast hellweiß und erotisch um seine schlanke Kopf gewellt und abfallend (so wie der Hotte TYP beim ESC. HotHotHot!), so dass er aussah wie so eine nördliche Gott" Dazu trug er eine Leder-Muscle-Shört mit Reizverschluß, wo bis zu sein sexy Ansatz von wiesen Bauchharren aufgezogen war. Dazu noch eine enge Lack-Tanga und voll die hotten SpringernStiefel. Harald hatte voll den fett zu großen Schlabberpulli an aus grau und mit ZigareTTenlöchern, wo au schon bissi dreckig war. Sah eigentlich voll so nach no-name-drekcigem-Penner-Scheisz aus, abs an sein sexy Hals mit den borstigen schwatzen sexy WW_Harren, war voll das krasse ModeLabel dran und darum war das net schmutzig, sondern so ultrarot! Und passend zu sein sexy filzigen Harre und sein sexy-schmutigen Drei-Tagge Bart, wo schon krass WW-dicht war. Dazu trug er ein graue Baggy-Jogginghose mit paar pseudo-seconhand-Flecken drauf und in den Groszen Tässchen von der Hose waren halt so Bierflaschen drin, dazu hatte er so destroyed Schhe im 80s-Ghetto-Look. Und im GesiCht so voll die sexy Porno-Brille.

Ich war voll Hott gespannt auf den Unterricht und iwi bissi erregt, als ich mich dann selbst voll krass fertig machte, weil iwie Trampeldors Stimmte im ganße Schloss erklang, also auch bei uns. Er hatte voll mein von mir erfundenen Verkünde gungs-Zauber genutzt. Ich war echt fett angepisst.

Calli-Ray: Ich bin echt fett angepisst!

ALLE: YEAH! Wir auch.

Alle hassten Dampletore, opwoll er das beste House (als das von Calla-Ray) benamte, Aber er war halt ends nervig.

Dampletorres Stimme: Yo. Servus, Kids! Kommts omal alle in die Große Halln, i will eich woas krasses vertellen.

Da muszten wir halt ALLE (ja, auch Calli-Ray, voll gemein) in die Große Halle gehen, wo Calli-Ray nichts essen konnt (und nur, weil die doofen Haus Elfen kein saphyr-farbenes veggie-food gemacht haben, weil heute ist Calla-Ray ihr saphyrn Tag), da sagte schon Trampeltier:

Dammpletore: Hey yo. Weil alle Dampledores so cool und hot sind….

Hier applaudierten alle Schüler, weil alle die Dampletores liebten, auch wenn sie ihnen voll fett überlegen warn (und außadem viel hübscher und somit auch netter waren)

Daumpletore: Yo, deswegen machen die jetzt noch oa Klassenfahrt. Und zwar fahren's zum Oktoberfest. Wohlsein! Des wir oa mords Gaudi! Ahaja, und weil latürnich Prof. Herr Snap mitkommt, weil der is hot und erotisch, kommt die MC G-Bitch net mit, weil die is unhot. Und oarßdem taugt ihr'm Alkoholproblem des Oktoberfest fei net. Deswegen sagt der Dampletore, also ich, des Perfressor Herr Ficktwild mitkommt, weil der kewl is. Abs da is oa Problem, der ist kein Girl. (Weil auch bei den Lehrers müssen zur Klassen Fahrt imma ein Girl und ein Boy mitkommen. Kennt ihr ja! Da kommt bei uns imma so voll die Bitch mit. Ätzend!) Deswegen mach ich ihn zu einem Görl mit meinen lustigen -Dichus-Zauber.

Und der früher unhoote Professor Herrn Ficktwidl (der ist so voll klein und siehit iwie ziemlich ätzend aus), wird zu einen hotten sexxy Professor Frau Ficktwild, sie war süß und klein mit voll den hotten weiblichen Rundungen und ein klein Stupsnase in ihrm herzförmigen Gesciht. Ihre weisen Harre waren in ein retro-KurzhaarFriSur gemacht und sie trug ein elegantes CokTailKleid in enganliegend und bordo-rot.

Professor Frau Ficktwild: Partey! Partey! Partey!

Und wir freuten uns voll und konnten es kaum erwarten, da sagt Professor Herr Lupin:

„Als Mutter von Calli-Ray muss ich-"

Da war ich voll verwirrt und sagte:

Ich: „RWARORRRG ARRRGH WWRT" (das ist WW-Sprache für: Wieso bist du meine Mutter? Miene Mam ist da drüben!

Herr Lupihn: Auch ich bin Calli-Rays Mutter. Ein Wesen solcher Perfektion kann weder von einem einzigen Paar gezeugt noch geboren werden, so verteilte sich die Ehre von Calli-Rays Zeugung eben auf mehrere Paare, auch auf mich und meinen Gatten Sirius Black, denn unter den Werwölfen bekommen natürlich die Männer die Kinder.

Calli-Ray hat das voll gewusst, abs alle andern waren fett beeindruckt. Und so war sie mit allen echten Rumtrieben verwand (weil der fiese Pete PettIgro zählt net), außer mit Jamis Potter.

Da Kamm ein Luftikus Malfor in die Große Halle. Wir hatten ale den Termin voll vergessen, sonst hätten wir ihn fett wegen dem Bösigkeits-Fluch fertig gemacht. Abs ich sah gleich, dass der net böse sein könnt, weil der war so hott! Er hatte lange Platin-hellweiße Harre und trug ein engen Lack-Einteiler, wo seine sexy Männlichkeit gut betonte. Da wusste ich: So ein Hottie kann net böse sein und vor Verzückung umarmte ich ihn. Da sagte Luftikus Mavlor:

"Calli Ray, ich bin deine Mutter!"

Ich: Aba du bist auch ein Mann

Da wuchsen Luftikus voll die Flügel und er fliegt in ein Tütü-Kleid über uns und ist so , das sich alles unser Begehren auf ihn richtet.

Luftikus Malvor: Ich binn in Wahrheit eine Veela und net nur das. Ich bin die Königin der Veelaa, wie meine Erben Dray (=Dracon) und Calla-Ray, die als Bruder und Schwester, als Engel und Teufel, die Zauebrerwelt berhsschen werden. Denn Calli Rays Daddie (also einer von den vielen Daddies) ist Jamies Potter, der Vatern von Harald Pottern.

Alle applautierten uns voll nett.

Aber wenn auch Luftikus Mavlor net der böse ist, wer ist es dann? Drambeltor hatte ein "verrücktes Auto" im Verdacht, aber Calli-Ray war schlau genug um zu wissen, dass ein Wagen doch nichts mit ihrer Geschichte zu tun haben könnte.

Nein, in meiner (also Calli Rays) Vergangenheit gabb es bestimmt ein düsteres und geheimnisvolles Geheimnis, dass sie mit ihren Hotties entschlüsseln musste.

Und als sie Professor Herrn Snap sah, in seiner hotten Sexyness von Vampyre-Männlichkeit, unt sich an seinen Körper erinnerrte, der sie gewesen war, und sie sich in ihrer sexy Erregung daran erinnerte, da wusste sie: Auch Perfrssor Herr Snap war mein Vater.

Und zur Ehre von Calli_Ray gab es einen spontanen Ball und obwohl alle Hotties (und auch die UNhotties, wie dieser Runald Wuzlab) mit ihr tanzen wollte, hängte sie voll lang mit der hotten Angelina Jolie ab.

TBC


End file.
